El plan de James
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Los Marauders han trazado un plan para conquistar a las chicas de sus sueños... Todo a traves de un simple trato... Les servirá?, entretenimiento y romance asegurado. LExJP, SBx?, RLx?
1. El trato

Bueno, bueno, bueno… Heme aquí yo… Publicando este nuevo producto de mi imaginación, esta vez un fic "algo" largito (A lo sumo, no tendrá más de 10 caps), que espero que les guste…

Como siempre hay un disclaimer en cada fic de Harry Potter (Es más, he llegado a creer que si no es puesto, se está infligiendo una ley muy importante), os recuerdo lo de siempre… Bla bla bla esto, bla bla bla aquello… Si quieren la traducción, es esta:

Propósito: Entretenerme a mi y a los demás, además de soltar la idea que no se suelta de mi cabeza acerca una de las miles de teorías de cómo Lily y James se hicieron novios

Propiedades: Hogwarts, los profesores, el castillo, Lily, Merodeadores, Slytherin, etc, etc… Pues casi todo salvo Melinda Warrick y Marleniss Carter

Ahora les dejo leer la historia tranquilamente…

**1  
El trato**

Era una apacible tarde en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pues pese a que el sol era muy fuerte, la mayoría de los alumnos se ocultaban en las sombras de frescos árboles y disfrutaban del claro cielo que hacía días que no admiraban, pues al fin la tormenta había dado tregua

Lily Evans, Marleniss Carter y Melinda Warrick admiraban el lago negro, que estaba muy tranquilo, sin ninguna alteración en la superficie, salvo por unos peces que, de cuando en cuando, saltaban

Lily era una pelirroja de ojos verdes, idénticos a los de una esmeralda, mientras que Marli era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, con elegantes rizos, y ojos de un azul celeste, y Mel era una chica de pelo rubio, liso y muy elegante, cuyos ojos eran de un verde acuoso

Mientras ellas hablaban y reían alegremente, disfrutando del regreso del sol, los Marauders (Es decir, James, Sirius y Remus) hicieron su aparición ante ellas, cambiando el ambiente

Lily se puso a la defensiva y le lanzó su típica mirada fría a James, que sonrió de manera dulce a ella, Marli le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sirius, que le devolvió una divertida, pero Mel se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente a Remus, quien le devolvió la misma sonrisa

James Potter, también apodado "Prongs" era el encantador pelinegro despeinado de ojos castaño oscuro, los cuales, como siempre, iban tras sus gafas de montura redonda. Sirius o "Padfoot" era el guapo chico de cabello moreno y ojos de un azul grisáceo, el más popular de todo el instituto. Remus "Moony" Lupin, por su lado, era el castaño cenizo de ojos miel cuyas ojeras estaban ligeramente marcadas

-. Hola, Remus! –Mel saludó con una sonrisa-

-. Mel… Puedo sentarme?

-. Claro –Mel asintió, sonriendo-… Qué hay de Peter?

-. Pues… -Remus estaba meditando acerca de cómo decirlo delicadamente-

-. Está cumpliendo con un… -Sirius cambió "un" por "mi" de forma deliberada- castigo

-. Qué te trae a arruinar esta maravillosa vista, Potter? –Preguntó con aspereza Lily-

-. Su amor por ti –Respondió con descaro Sirius-

-. Sirius… –Remus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia-

-. Te tengo una propuesta, Evans…

-. El Calamar Gigante no tiene reparos en salir contigo… Ve a pedírselo a él… Es mucho más fácil que esperar a que te lancé unos murciélagos babosos… ¿No crees, Potter? –Replicó sin siquiera escuchar Lily-

-. Si ni sabes si es lo mismo de siempre! –Protestó el de los lentes-

-. ¿Es lo mismo de siempre?

-. Si! –Afirmó Sirius tras sentarse junto a Remus, lejos de Marli, que no dejaba de fulminarle con la mirada-

-. No! –Negó rotundamente James-… Canuto, por favor

-. De acuerdo… Doy mi palabra de Marauder de que no hablaré más

-. Gracias… Evans...?

-. Te escucho... –Afirmó con algo de fastidio Lily, ocultando muy bien la curiosidad que su respuesta le producía-

-. Empecemos de nuevo… Desde cero… Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que he cambiado…

Lily le miró, entre desconcertada y alterada, Marli se atragantó con un chocolate que Remus le había dado, Mel y Remus se dirigieron sonrisas cómplices, Sirius animaba a Marli a terminar de atragantarse para que muriese, a lo que Remus le dio un pisotón y Mel se apresuró a destrancarla, mientras que James miraba expectante a la pelirroja

-. En qué momento terminaste de perder la cordura? –Preguntó con toda la calma que pudo la pelirroja-

-. Hace mucho tiempo –Respondió Sirius Black con voz burlona-, cuando te conoció, pues se enam...

-. Nadie te preguntó a ti, Black –Riñó con voz peligrosa la pelirroja-

Sirius alzó las manos como si Lily le hubiera amenazado con una pistola, aunque sonriendo divertido

-. Tranquila, pelirroja –Dijo con condescendencia-… no querrás quedarte sin el padrino de tu boda y de tu hijo

-. Ah?! –Lily se alteró ante el comentario-… vamos a aclarar algo, Black… Número uno, nunca serás mi padrino… Antes el Calamar Gigante va a freír espárragos… Número dos… Qué irresponsable permitiría que tu fueses padrino de una criatura inocente?

-. James

-. Eh! –Exclamó ofendido el aludido, mientras Lily meditaba la propuesta de James, olvidada del mini altercado con Sirius-

-. Y hablando de meter la pata… –Remus susurró a Mel-

Mel echó a reír, a lo que una seria Marli le miró gélidamente, provocando que ella ahogase su risa con un puño y Remus la mirase mal, pues a el le encantaba verla reír de esa forma

-. Deja de arruinar la felicidad de los demás! –Riñó el castaño cenizo-

-. O qué, Remsie? –Preguntó Marli, recalcando el sobrenombre que no le gustaba-

-. No me llames así, Marleniss

-. No me llames así

-. Tú empezaste, Marleniss –Sirius, como siempre, se metió en una de las discusiones-

-. Sirius Orión Black! –Exclamó irritada Marli-… no te metas

-. Evans? –James la miraba, aprensivo-

-. Si me entero de que todo eso es una treta muy pesada… Te juro que te acordarás de mi para siempre!, Y no lo digo en el buen sentido…

-. Entonces… ¿Es un trato?

Lily miró los esperanzados ojos de James, y se sonrió internamente, tanto por ella como por el… Sin dudas, no había sido una mala idea… Y realmente que ese chico le gustaba

-. Es un trato –Afirmó con seriedad, aunque luego una sonrisita divertida se escapó de sus labios- si todos ustedes participan también…

Marli miró a Sirius con una mirada desconfiada, el cual le devolvió una de resignación y aún más resignada, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, James estaba encandilado en las esmeraldas de Lily, que seguía con una maquiavélica sonrisa, y tanto Remus como Mel se sonrieron cómplices por milésima vez en el día

-. Es un trato! –Aceptaron Remus y Mel a la vez, por el bien de la pelirroja, del de los lentes, del moreno "inmaduro", que era como a veces Marleniss lo catalogaba, y de la misma Marli-

-. Padfoot… –James miró suplicante a Sirius-

-. Lo que sea por ti, hermano –Sirius sonrió a su amigo, ligeramente resignado al ver lo que eso significaba… Palabras amables con Marli y cero insultos y sarcasmos a la misma-

-. Marli… –Lily miró a su mejor amiga, esperanzada, a lo que Marli suspiró con mucha resignación, pues pensaba en lo mismo que Sirius-

-. De acuerdo… Lo intentaré

-. Entonces es un trato –Afirmaron sonrientes Lily y James-

TO BE CONTINUED 

Y bueno… Hasta aquí llega la historia… Pongo pronto la continuación… Palabra de "Marauder", alias "CrazY AngeeL".

Espero que les haya gustado, y, por favor, si les gustó el fic, déjenme un pequeño review aunque sea para saber si debería continuar, y si me lo dejan con opiniones, comentarios y demás, me sentiría bastante inspirada…

Gracias por leerme… Y weno…

Nos leemos!


	2. Recomenzando

La presente historia no es idea mia… Nada más la escribí en un graaaaaaaaaaan momento de ocio, con las simples ideas de entretenerme y compartir esta idea con ustedes, y para ello, utilicé algunos personajes de JK Rowling… Los que puedan reconocer, son los de esta maravillosa Jo, y los que no, recuerden que los inventé porque si…

Acabo de leer lo que escribí… Pues… No está muy claro ni me convence, pero weeeh… Aquí pueden ver que mis intenciones son solo entretener, tanto a ustedes como a mi misma, y claro está… Mis personajes son mios, los de Rowling son los de ella… Punto final

Y bueno... Arianita, miles de gracias por tu review... Espero que este te guste!!!, y a ver si me lo comentas más a la próxima... Como lo desees...

Espero que disfruten leyendo, y bueno... Como hoy es mi cumpleaños (15 añitos!!!, que emoción), me dedico este capitulo a mi misma ... -Eso sonó muy egoista... Así que espero que me puedan perdonar pero es que estoy en las nubes... Y seguro que ustedes siempre se han sentido así en su cumpleaños, así que consideren eso

Besos a todos

**2  
Recomenzando**

Al día siguiente, un James de cabello muy revuelto (Por haberse revuelto entre sueños) esperaba ansioso en la sala común a que Lily y compañía bajasen de los dormitorios, junto a sus dos compañeros adormilados: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black… El primero que había decidido acompañarle en eso, el segundo a fuerza bruta

Ahora que Sirius lo pensaba, no había sido buena idea apoyar a James en su idea de "recomenzar", pero era que sino, el nunca habría hecho lo que quería con su pelirroja y, de paso, le habría arruinado el sueño lámentandose, como hacía cada noche antes de que su "ángel de esmeraldas de fuego", que era como la denominaba, aceptase…

¿Que por qué habían decidido comenzar ese día y no el día anterior?, simple… Todo se resumía a la segunda parte del trato, propuesta, "sabiamente", que era como se decía Sirius, por Remus, que tras ver su cara, había decidido hacerlo por el bien de todos, incluso el suyo mismo

--Flashback--

James y Lily se sonreían, extrañamente, de forma complice, detalle que ni a Marli ni a Mel se les escapó, por lo que la miraron con un curioso rostro interrogativo, pero Remus estaba fijo en la reacción de Sirius, que parecía no muy seguro de la decisión que había tomado, a lo que solo suspiró, llamando la atención de todos, salvo por la de James, que estaba en su mundo

-. Pasa algo, Remus? –Preguntó ciertamente nerviosa Mel, esperando que no hubiera cambiado de opinión-  
-. Estoy pensando… Que, por el bien de todos, quizá deberíamos tener un último día "normal"  
-. Define normal, Remus –Soltó con burla la morena-  
-. Es decir… Gastar una última broma –Dijo mirando significativamente a Sirius, cuyos ojos se habían iluminado-, unas últimas peleas –Añadió, esa vez mirando a James, que le encantaba ver a la pelirroja enfadada, a lo que el sonrió como un pillo-, o sea… Ahora captan…? –Todos asintieron ante su gesto-  
-. No es mala idea –Marli aportó con una sonrisa-  
-. Parece que al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Carter –Sirius sonrió burlón-  
-. Oh –Exclamó burlona la rubia llamada Mel-… El mundo se va a caer

Todos soltaron carcajadas, pero lo cierto era que todos habían concordado con el trato, de esa forma podrían empezar mejor… Se habrían descargado de sus últimas bromas, sus últimos resentimientos y estarían realmente listos para empezar

--Fin del flashback--

Remus soltó un hondo suspiro, levantando la cabeza para verificar, por milésima vez, si las chicas habían decidido bajar, frustrándose al ver la respuesta evidente, para luego volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo por dos minutos más

James sonrió culpablemente… Quizá había amanecido demasiado emocionado, porque lo cierto era que les había despertado… A las cinco de la madrugada

--Flashback--

-. Padfoot, Moony… Despierten –Chilló James, levantándose de golpe y saltando directo a la cama de su "hermano", Sirius Black-  
-. ¿Uhm… Qué pasa, Prongs…? –Preguntó medio atontado Remus desde su cama, mientras Colagusano (NA: Decidí que no es necesario describirlo, más por falta de interés y porque sinceramente, no sé como meterlo sin que me cause… Ehm… Lástima y enojo… Todavía no le perdono, aunque quién sabe… Algún día lo haré) simplemente se limitaba a aferrarse con más fuerza a su oso de peluche negro y roncar de forma más sonora-  
-. Hoy es el día, hoy es el día –Cantaba James-… hoy es el día…  
-. ¿Lily aceptó casarse contigo? –Preguntó medio dormido Sirius, todavía intentando rememorar que había pasado-  
-. No, Sirius… –Le reprochó James, fastidiado de la poca emoción que demostraba tener, pero lo cierto era… Quién estaría de las mil maravillas tras despertarse a la madrugada, aparte de él mismo, por supuesto-, hoy es lo del nuevo comienzo, ya sabes…  
-. AH –Sirius se despertó de golpe-¿no era una pesadilla?

Remus soltó una risita a la par en que empezaba a tantear su mesita de noche en busca de ropa, James le dio un golpe de reproche suave, Peter roncó con más firmeza, Sirius le lanzó su almohada –Para que dejase de roncar, pero no sirvió de nada, ni siquiera para despertarle- y terminó por buscar su ropa

-. Gracias, chicos… Por lo de Lily  
-. No es nada –Remus sonrió a su mejor amigo-  
-. Así es… Beneficia más a mi cutis, ya que me permites dormir más…

James intentó asfixiar a Sirius con su almohada, quien forcejeaba con James para sobrevivir, Remus, mientras comía un chocolate, se limitó a terminar de buscar su vestimenta, demasiado acostumbrado a esas peleas matutinas, y Peter se cayó de la cama de forma muy… Estridente, pero siguió sin inmutarse

--Fin del Flashback--

Sin dudas, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black eran amigos únicos… Dispuestos a darlo todo por el y su felicidad… Y el estaba en lo mismo con ellos… Era un lazo inquebrantable

Remus levantó, nuevamente, la cabeza, y, finalmente, admiró a las chicas bajando las escaleras… Una amplia sonrisa, tanto de satisfacción como de emoción, iluminó su rostro cansado y pálido

-. Hola, chicas –Saludó el castaño cenizo tras dar un bostezo-  
-. ¿Qué les hiciste, monstruo? –Lily sonrió a James, divertida-  
-. Nos hizo desvelar… Oh, sálvanos, pelirroja… -Exclamó dramáticamente Sirius-  
-. Mande, James, eres un salvaje –Lily sonrió a modo de broma-  
-. Es mi naturaleza, ángel –Replicó James al hacer una reverencia exagerada-… soy James… Y, Lily –Dijo en un tono que no aceptaba negativas-, nada de Potter, pese a que ese es mi apellido  
-. Lily Evans –Lily titubeó al estrechar la mano que le había ofrecido-  
-. Sirius Black a sus órdenes, majestad –Sirius sonrió con cierta sorna a la pelinegra-  
-. Marleniss Carter –Marli sonrió divertida-, pero ya saben que me dicen Marli…  
-. Ya saben que soy Melinda Warrick y me dicen Mel –La rubia sonrió especialmente a Remus-  
-. Yo soy Remus… Aunque eso es algo rid…  
-. Anda, Remsie… Por James… -Dijo en una suplica graciosa Padfoot-  
-. No terminé, Sirius… -Dijo Remus, claramente irritado por ese apodo-  
-. Por mi, por mi cutis, para que duerma más sin oír a este ciervo… –A esa mención del animal, Lily y Mel miraron confundidas al can, James le dirigió una mirada de "cállate que sino vas a revelar nuestro secreto, Padfoot", Remus le dirigió una advertencia con la mirada y el les miró con cara de inocencia, esperando que las chicas no hubiesen notado su metedura de pata-  
-. Lo que decía –Remus dijo como si a Sirius nunca hubiera dicho lo del ciervo, en un intento de hacerlas olvidar o creer que habían oído mal-, es que eso es ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que ya nos conocemos…  
-. Eso es parte del acuerdo, Remus –Le recordó con una fresca sonrisa James-  
-. Tengo una pregunta, James… -El anteojudo se viro a Lily, con una esplendida sonrisa en sus labios al oír su nombre por parte de la pelirroja, quien, por cierto, todavía no había soltado su mano-  
-. Si, Lil?  
-. Qué tienen los ciervos que ver contigo?  
-. Pues… -Remus y Sirius pudieron ver la mente de su mejor amigo trabajar a toda máquina para hallar- Como te lo cuento… Mmmm…  
-. A el le encantan los ciervos –Sirius empezó a inventar a la loca- y por lo tanto, desde que nos enteramos de esa debilidad suya, le decimos "ciervo" -"O mejor dicho" pensó Sirius "Prongs"-  
-. Ya ves, Lil… Me torturan desde ese día… Por Merlín, que maravillosos mis amigos

Lily soltó una risa animada, no convencida del todo, pero al parecer, ellos no querían revelar del todo el porqué y ella no les forzaría… Marli, como siempre desconfiaba de la palabra de Sirius, no le creyó ni una pequeña parte, y Mel, que le daba largas a todos con una excusa bien elaborada como la de Sirius, ni se inmutó en meditar si lo que había dicho era cierto

-. Tengo hambre –Se quejó Sirius-, vamos a comer?  
-. Si –Mel saltó emocionada-, mi estomago gruñe… Andando

Y sin más, los Gryffindor bajaron al Gran Comedor, con Mel y Remus vigilando, por si acaso, de que Marli y Sirius no se matasen el uno al otro, rompiendo así con el tratado, mientras que, más adelante, Lily reía con las ocurrencias de James… Sin dudas, todo le salía bien… Nada podría fracasar…

O tal vez si?

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el escenario que se desarrollaba frente a las mismas… Los Slytherin estaban en sus mesas, colgando, debido al Levicorpus, mientras extrañas sustancias pegajosas de miles de colores (Azul, verde moco, morado, gris, rosado) caían de ellos

-. Lo hicimos anoche –Exclamó por toda defensa James-… Ya sabes… La última oportunidad que teníamos… Y bueno…

Lily Evans, por primera vez desde que James gastaba bromas en todo el colegio, muy desagradables por cierto, sonrió ampliamente… Por diversión

-. James Potter… A veces –James se temió lo peor-… Los Slytherin merecen una lección por como son…

Sonriendo inocentemente, Lily se dirigió a la mesa del comedor y, gustosamente, se puso a picar sus salchichas y huevos revueltos, mientras James la acompañaba, tranquilo y riendo alegremente

-. Quién eres y qué hiciste con MI prefecta?  
-. Al final comprendí que que nunca dejarás de hacer bromas… Eso forma y siempre formará parte de tu naturaleza, y si lo cambiarás, no serías el James Potter tan original que he conocido –James se atragantó, pues Lily, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le estaba soltando un elogio-  
-. Gracias, Lily…  
-. Y, James, recuerda... No soy tuya -Lily dijo con serenidad mientras le daba un bocado a su perro caliente-  
-. Pero Lily!!!, si tu... -Iba quejándose James-  
-. ¿Por qué nos dejaron atrás? –Regañó con cierta infantilidad Sirius-, no fue divertido

Lily y James se miraron a los ojos, para luego reír divertidos, al igual que Remus, Mel y Marli, mientras que Sirius se limitaba a hacer aspavientos y decir los "1001 motivos por los que no se deben dejar atrás a Sirius Black" y el Gran Comedor les veía, anonados, salvo por los Slytherin que colgaban boca abajo, demasiado ocupados intentando caer, mientras que los profesores, por todos los medios, intentaban ayudarles

Entretanto, unas mesas más allá, dos chicos de Ravenclae conversaban entre si

-. Evans y Potter se hablan normalmente… Eso si es anormal –Un Ravenclaw soltó en un susurro a su mejor amigo-  
-. ¿Y desde cuando algo es normal aquí, Boot?

Jim Boot se tragó sus palabras con irritación, mientras que su mejor amigo, William Corner, sonreía divertido ante su ingenuidad

**To be continued...**

Si, si… Ya lo sé… Un capitulo muy soso… ú.ú… Pero prometo que el próximo será más entretenido!, palabra de Marauder!  
Actualizaré pronto… Prometido

Prox Cap: Aprendiendo a compartir

-. Mmmm… –La pelirroja hizo que pensaba- creo que… NO  
-. Claro que lo hicimos –Protestó el de gafas-

---.---.---

-. Estamos muertos –Gimoteó desesperada Mel-  
-. ¿Eso qué importa? –Remus sonrió a la chica-

---.---.---

-. Es un Marauder!, El está prohibido…


	3. Aprendiendo a compartir

Aquí vengo con mi tercer cap… No aseguro nada, pero sin dudas, está bastante interesante… Tiene un poquitín de todo… Y está más largo que el anterior!, pues todo, espero que les guste… Pero antes, lamento darles lata con el disclaimer…

En la sala común, nuestros protagonistas –O sea, Lily, Marli, Mel y los Marauders- os ven… La prefecta pelirroja mira severamente por la "tardanza" a James, que intenta apaciguarla, Marli está nerviosa, Mel no le para a nada, está muy ocupada charlando con un distraído Remus y Sirius sonrie, haciendo gala de su presencia –Por supuesto, el necesita destacar… Y gracias al cielo xD-

-. Hola!, me llamo Marleniss Carter… -Pobre… Se puede ver que tiembla-  
-. Un placer, guapa… -Saluda alguien salido de la nada-  
-. Y tú quién te crees?, a ver si moderas tu lengua con esto –Marli, ofendida, saca su varita de su túnica-, SCOURGIFFY… Hasta la vista –La morena ríe tétricamente y Sirius la ve asustado -, ENVANEZCO –El hombre desapareció y Black tragó ruidosamente, James desiste con Lily, Remus y Mel no dejan de hablar-  
-. Qué acordamos de desaparecer a las personas, Marli –Le reprendió la pelirroja-  
-. Se propasó  
-. En realidad, el dijo una verdad, Cart…  
-. Tu te callas, Black –Marli le miró amenazante- y si no quieren desaparecer –Mira al público de forma amenazante-, no se "propasen conmigo"…  
-. O sea, no le digan la verdad… -Marli fulminó con la mirada al can que hablaba-, y por cierto… Soy el gran Sirius Black, y mi creadora original es, no mi "querida" –Que se note el sarcasmo en sus palabras- madre, sino la gran y magnifica JK Rowling… Gracias por crearme, Jo, a mi, el gran Sex Symbol…  
-. Que todas lo saben –Lily dijo, rodando los ojos mientras su futuro marido se ría ante el descarado de Padfoot-  
-. Si, solo quería que me recordarán a mi creadora, pues de no ser por ella, no existiría Hogwarts, no existiría vuestro hijo…  
-. Hocicos…  
-. Padfoot para ustedes, pelirroja… Y recuerden que Jo también creó a los amigos de Harry, nuestros "maravillosos" profesores… Exceptuando a Quejicus… En qué pensaba?  
-. Sirius… Basta… -Marli, evidentemente, quería seguir hablando-  
-. Y además… -Sirius parecía no oír más-, creó lo más importante… A ustedes, los padres de Harry, mi ahijado, a tío Remus, a… Pettigrew –Dijo con resentimiento en su voz- y, claro está, a mi, el maravilloso e incomparable SIRIUS BLACK  
-. Es bueno saberlo, Padfoot… -James interrumpía esta vez-, ya saben quién es nuestra creadora… Pero recuerden lo más importante… -James tosió, intentando llamar a Mel, que parecía haber olvidado que en esa parte actuaba, pero luego se cansó-, WARRICK  
-. Mel para ti, Jamsie…, En fin, Remus, lo que yo digo es que…  
-. MELINDA WARRICK –Riñó irritada Marleniss-  
-. Mel…  
-. No he terminado, Remus… -Mel suspiró-, qué obstinado…  
-. Es que estamos al aire desde hace mucho  
-. Y NO ME AVISASTE –Mel estaba alarmada, pero luego sonrió culpablemente al ver su expresión de "eh?"-, es cierto… Lo intentaste… Dónde vamos?  
-. Quién nos creó y porqué –Marli estaba muy resentida-  
-. Es cierto… -Mel rió despreocupada y yo le estoy lanzando una mirada asesina-, bueno, nuestra creadora es Sara, aunque aquí es conocida como CrazY AngeeL… Dios sabrá porqué…  
-. Dice que es porque esta loca… Eso me pareció entender… -Remus comentó-  
-. Abstente de comentarios, Lupin –Una siniestra voz recayó sobre el-  
-. Sara?  
-. Y quién sino la autora de esta historia?  
-. Tal vez Voldemort…  
-. Gajes del oficio… -Estoy ofendida-  
-. Vale… En fin… -Mel intenta proseguir, pero luego aparece una humareda azul de la que surge la autora, cargando una laptop negra y tosiendo- CRAZY  
-. Aléjate de mi!, Todos ustedes… Me ofendieron…  
-. Pero debes explicar los derechos y…  
-. Vale, ya… Yo cree a estas dos… Pues me daba pena dejar a Lilita sola…  
-. Eh… No me llames así…  
-. Te llamo como quiera, este es mi fic –Mirada asesina-, en fin… Marli, la lunática…  
-. Eh, me agradas –Sirius sonrió satisfecho-  
-. Pues veremos que tal más adelante…  
-. De qué hablas? –Sirius se ha puesto pálido-  
-. De nada… -Ups, creo que me he delatado… Pero un Obliviate antes de proseguir bastará…, mejor sigo-, en fin, yo creé a la lunática Marli… SIN COMENTARIOS –Mirada asesina a los que desean molestarme, en especial a Sirius-, y a la distraída de Mel… Ahí lo tienen…  
-. Por qué nos creaste? –Preguntó entonces Marli-, y sobre todo, así  
-. Tuve mis motivos para crearte así –Me permito una risita que la dejará insatisfecha-, y bueno… Los creé porque quería inventar este fic, desplegar mis ideas y entreteneros tanto a ustedes como a mi misma… Ahora, a trabajar… Y Siriusito… Espérate…  
-. Si, mi re – creadora…?  
-. Lamento hacer esto… Pero debes olvidar que pronto me odiarás…  
-. No irás a…  
-. Lo siento… OBLIVIATE… Ahora sí vamos a comenzar!

* * *

Supongo que hoy se habrán dado cuenta de que me dio por poner... Ehm... Una pequeña paranoia de disclaimer en vez de uno soso, pero es que no pude evitarlo!!!, en fin, para los que quieran adelantarse a leer el capitulo, salten a las palabras en negrita y desde allí comienzan, pero aquí voy a poner mis respuestas a los dos reviews!

Arianita Black: De nuevo por aquí!!!, muchas gracias por reportarte, no sabes cuan feliz me hizo ver que seguías leyendo mi fic!, y sobre todo que te haya gustado... En cuanto a los avances de parejitas... Estoy segura de que en este cap va a haber algo más de acción -Sin comentarios-, que te gustará, pero en cuanto a algunos -Seguro te imaginas cuales, eh!-, pues se van a tardar un poquitín... -Conciencia: Eh?- en surgir como pareja. Es más, me di cuenta de que quizá este fic no vaya a tener pocos caps, a lo sumo... Así que espero volver a leerte y que me cuentes que opinas!, un besote y graxs por seguir con la historia!!!

Tati Jane Potter: Otra lectora!!!, que gusto me da verte por aquí!, es bueno ver que la historia te encanta, aunque yo estoy igual que tu: Amo casi todos los fics LilyxJames... Y bueno... Me agrada saber que mi historia no es densa -No te imaginas el ataque que me ha dado cuando me dio por pensar que todas mis historias eran laaaaaaaargas-, pero te aseguro que será un fic muy largo -He hecho unos calculos, creo que 10 capitulos no era el numero adecuado-, pero con capitulos algo cortos. Entre tanto, te juro que trataré de no tardarme tanto con las publicaciones -Yo también se lo que es estar impaciente por conocer una continuación- y no tardaré mucho con las publicaciones!... Espero volver a verte aquí. Un beso y gracias por tu review!!!!, nos leemos!

**3**

**Aprendiendo a compartir**

En las mazmorras, los Gryffindor –Como de costumbre- compartían las clases con los Slytherin, y bajo la atenta mirada del profesor Slughorm, los chicos se las habían arreglado para compartir la clase: Mel con Remus, Marli con Sirius –Todavía no se sabe como este sobrevivió a su daga de plata con la que ella cortaba ciempiés- y Lily con James

-. ¿Seguro? –Lily preguntaba con cierta desconfianza a James Potter-  
-. ¿No acordamos que confiarías más en mi?  
-. Mmmm… –La pelirroja hizo que pensaba- creo que… NO  
-. Claro que lo hicimos –Protestó el de gafas-  
-. Incorrecto, James… Acordamos que yo te daría otra oportunidad para demostrarme lo mucho que has cambiado…  
-. Y también cambié con las instrucciones… Lo juro, Lily –El chico afirmó-  
-. Entonces… –Lily sonrió con su aire de sabelotodo- te sugiero que leas la tercera línea y veas si no falta nada…

Fastidiado, James Potter dirigió su mirada al pizarrón, y tras sus ojos adaptarse a ver a través del humo azulado que se desprendía en todo el salón, pudo leer que, al correcto juicio de Lily Evans, faltaba…

-. Esencia de belladona  
-. ¿En serio, Potter¿no era raíz de anapelo? –Soltó algo burlona Lily-  
-. Lily…  
-. Lo siento, James, pero ahora sabes que no todo es a tu juicio… Y mucho menos en pociones… Estate más atento… ¿Por favor?  
-. Siempre, ángel…

Lily rodó los ojos, a la par en que sentía como el color se le subía a sus mejillas, y agradeció que el vapor azulado de la poción tuviese ese efecto en el rostro de todos, pues de lo contrario, James Potter se hubiera dado cuenta de que a ella le agradaba que le dijera así, sin tener que reprenderle

Un par de mesas más atrás, Mel y Remus estaban un tanto acomplejados, pues la chica era lo que Slughorm decía "un troll de pociones", y al lobito a veces se le escapaban algunos detalles de las instrucciones, de forma que la poción, que a esas alturas debería ser de un azul cielo, era azul noche, y desprendía un vapor gris azulado, que distaban de ser los de la poción original

-. Estamos muertos –Gimoteó desesperada Mel -  
-. ¿Eso qué importa? –Remus sonrió a la chica-  
-. Mucho –Exclamó la joven- de ello depende mi futuro como sanadora  
-. ¿Sanadora?, vas a ser sanadora con lo… Encantadora que eres en pociones  
-. Remus John Lupin  
-. ¿Qué? –Remus sonrió con su típica sonrisa de haber roto un plato en su vida-  
-. Ah, eh, hmpf… No, nada, olvídalo –La chica se había perdido en sus sueños al ver su tierna sonrisa-  
-. Bien –Remus Lupin sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado que ella dejase de reprenderle por lo que le había dicho acerca de ser sanadora-

A su lado, la pareja más desastrosa y explosiva de todos estaba inmersa en la discusión de qué debían agregar primero: La sangre de bicornio o las patas de ciempiés, y hasta sus compañeros tuvieron que interrumpir, pues Marli apuntaba a Sirius con su cuchillo, de manera muy sugerente, y Sirius la miraba desafiante

-. Si –Decía Sirius, a favor de la sangre de bicornio-  
-. No  
-. Si  
-. No  
-. Chicos –Interrumpió Mel con cautela, pues si Marli tenía un arma en la mano, era mejor no sobresaltarla… Aún se acordaban del lamentable incidente que había ocurrido hacía dos años, en que un chico se había intentado "propasar" (Lo que realmente intentaba era empujarla para sacarla del medio y evitar que sufriese las consecuencia de una de las bromas de los Marauders) con ella, pero como ella era tan paranoica, el había acabado en la enfermería, sin un dedo, con Marli acompañándole, pues ella había terminado con un montón de ronchas amarillentas y verdosas en toda la piel (Cortesía de los Marauders)(NA: No pude evitarlo! -careto avergonzado-)  
-. Qué? –Su amiga preguntó con cierta brusquedad-  
-. Hay una forma más fácil de comprobar quién tiene la razón…  
-. Cuál? –Preguntaron emocionados Sirius y Marli-  
-. La pizarra –Replicó con cierta burla Mel-

Al final, había resultado que Sirius tenía razón, y precisamente por ello, el bailaba alrededor del caldero, cantando la danza de la victoria, mientras que Marli parecía querer ahogarlo en su caldero

Cuando la clase dio su final, Lily y James habían salido juntos, con este rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y esta bastante cómoda con ello, ambos en dirección a la siguiente clase: Transformaciones

Remus y Mel, sin embargo, habían ido a la enfermería, pues al final Melinda, antes de que el castaño cenizo la detuviese, había metido aguijón de billiwig y resultado perjudicada con ceguera temporal

Sirius y Marli se habían ido a la biblioteca, el primero para fastidiar a la segunda, cosa que, efectivamente, estaba logrando, porque el podía ver el humo salir de sus orejas… Y eso era algo que le encantaba si venía de Marleniss Carter, porque le gustaba y, de paso, le entretenía verla así

-. ¿Qué quieres, Sirius? –Preguntó impaciente Marli, e inevitablemente, un pensamiento aterrador cruzó sobre su mente… "Suena tan lindo su nombre… Sirius…"-  
-. Verte –Sirius replicó encogiéndose de hombros-  
-. Si no harás nada mejor que eso, vete de aquí…  
-. Marli…  
-. Vete de aquí, Black –Amenazó con frialdad la chica-  
-. Bueno… Seguro que Gail –La presidenta de su club de fans y, de paso, su novia- me debe de estar buscando…

Marli, sin desearlo, soltó un gruñido que sonó celoso y que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en Sirius, que no tardó en arrodillarse ante ella, provocando que ella le mirase como a un insecto que hubiera aplastado con su zapato y lo hubiera dejado asquerosamente sucio

-. No te preocupes, Marli… No es nada serio…

Y antes de que ella replicase algo en su contra, un comentario irónico, una negativa, un insulto a escondidas de sus amigos, el le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió huyendo antes de que ella le hubiera lanzado siquiera una maldición… Pero aunque ella hubiera querido hacerlo, no podía… Estaba con los colores subidos al rostro, por la sorpresa y… Porque le había gustado…

-. Es un Marauder!, El está prohibido –Se proclamó con mucha solemnidad la joven-

En la enfermería, como Pomfrey estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo a otros enfermos –Debido al incidente que había ocurrido en el desayuno-, Remus había aprovechado lo distraída que estaba para sentarse junto a Mel, que no veía nada y, sin embargo, sonreía tontamente, pensando

-. Pagaría mil galeones por lo que piensas, Mel…  
-. Mis pensamientos no valen tanto… -Mel se había sonrojado-  
-. ¿Tan segura estás, Mel?  
-. Si…  
-. Bueno… -Remus suspiró triste- Si tu lo dices…  
-. ¿Qué sucede, corazón...? –Preguntó casi sin pensar la joven-  
-. Nada… Es que me importa mucho lo que piensas…  
-. ¿En serio…?  
-. Si…  
-. ¿Por qué? –Mel luchaba por controlar una sonrisa-  
-. Porque me eres muy importante… Y con ello, tus pensamientos, tu forma de ser… Todo en ti, se me hace valioso…

La rubia sonrió halagada y enternecida, mientras que Remus se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y palidecía…

-. ¿Te importo? –Remus pudo ver una amplia y esperanzada sonrisa en sus labios, y en su corazón también se encendió la esperanza-  
-. Si -En ese instante, el lobo agradeció que ella no pudiese ver lo sonrojado que estaba-  
-. Oh, Remus… -La rubia se había sonrosado-  
-. ¿Puedo… Besarte…?  
-. Siempre…

Sonriendo ante sus palabras, Remus Lupin se le inclinó sobre ella y, sonriendo al ver su rostro más cerca de lo que jamás había esperado hacer, admiró sus pecas por un breve instante, para luego besarla de forma lenta, suave y cariñosa, que luego se hizo más pasional

Tras lo que pareció ser horas, e incluso días, ambos se vieron forzados a separarse debido a lo que más necesitaban en el mundo, aparte del uno al otro: El oxígeno

-. Besas mejor de lo que yo pensaba en mis sueños, Remus John Lupin…  
-. ¿En serio, Srta. Warrick? –Preguntó en un cierto tono arrogante-  
-. En serio… -Ella sonrió-¿eso significa que somos novios?  
-. Mmmm… Veamos si eso te lo dice…

Y sin más, Lupin le dio otro beso, esta vez más largo y pasional que el anterior que se habían dado, aunque si se podían notar los rasgos de amor, cariño y alegría que sentían por tenerse al fin el uno al otro…

Transformaciones, sin embargo, estaba resultando demasiado fácil aquel día, pues tanto Lily como James habían dominado a la perfección el conjuro de transformar el cabello… La pelirroja se había alisado y teñido el cabello de amarillo -NA: No quiero ni imaginarmelo... Suena tan raro!-, mientras que James seguía teniéndolo alborotado –Era definitivo, este no se podía (O no quería) cambiar su estilo de cabello ni con el mejor de los hechizos- pero de un extraño azul eléctrico, del cual Lily intentaba no reirse

-. Ese color está muy a la moda, Jamsie… –Observó una voz que le interrumpió su animada conversación con Lily-

Lily sonrió con una mueca de desprecio al ver a la que James tenía a su lado, interrumpiéndola… Alta, delgada, figura modelo, cabello liso y de un rojo pasión –El original era rubio platino- que por la clase se lo había puesto así, más para llamar la atención del de gafas al demostrarle que podía ser como SU pelirroja, mientras que sus ojos eran de un verde grisáceo natural

-. Pero si es Doña Poca Originalidad –Soltó con cierto cinismo la pelirroja-  
-. Si es Lily "La prefecta perfecta" Evans –Soltó con aspereza la que estaba con James-  
-. Edna…

Edna Jolie, la presidenta del club de fans de James Potter y ex novia del mismo, le miró con una sonrisa dedicada especialmente a él, aunque no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio profundo a la pelirroja

Lily, sin embargo, se puso a criticarla mentalmente… Su cabello ni le llegaba por los talones al suyo… El suyo irradiaba como fuego y llamaba la atención, mientras que el de Edna era poco llamativo, sin vida… Pero luego el pensamiento de "Incluso en su color natural no se ve bonito... Debe ser herencia familiar, con lo espantosa que es su madre..." invadió su mente

-. ¿Si, mi Jamsie?  
-. James para ti, Edna… Ya no soy tu novio, y por lo tanto, no veo porque debas de seguir usando ese… Posesivo… -Lily sonrió con orgullo al oír las palabras del pelinegro-  
-. Pero mi…  
-. Jolie…

Edna calló al instante ante la fiera mirada del Gryffindor, que advertía que era mejor no llamarle por su nombre, para luego intentar darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios, que el evadió y le dio en su mejilla

-. Nos veremos, Edna… Para hablar sobre el club…

La rubia oxigenada le miró con una expresión de miedo… Si el quería hablar del club, era porque quería quitarlo o algo por el estilo…

-. De… De acuerdo, James… Pero recuerda, hagas lo que hagas, ella nunca se tirará a tus brazos –Dijo como si Lily fuese un insecto idiota que no entendía lo que decía-  
-. Lo mismo James contigo, Edna –Soltó sin reprimirse Lily, de forma que James sonrió con orgullo ante las palabras de la chica que le volvía loco-  
-. Querida –Edna se había acercado a su oído y se puso a susurrar-, el nunca se pondrá a tus pies…  
-. Jolie… -James Potter le dedicó una cruenta mirada-¿qué insinúas?  
-. Nada… -Edna se había puesto pálida-  
-. Hablaremos… Pronto… Hoy a las 6, ya sabes en donde…

En ese instante, el timbre sonó, de forma que la profesora McGonagall les dejó salir, a lo que James miró fríamente a la rubia oxigenada, que seguía con el cabello rojo, mientras que Lily y el ya lo habían restaurado a la normalidad

-. Cuídate, Edna… ¿Lily…?  
-. Claro, solo Edna… Tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no ocurrirá –James oía sus palabras con curiosidad-… porque ya sucedió

Lily miró con orgullo altanero a Edna Jolie, que le devolvió una mirada asesina a la par en que la veía perderse junto a James, ambos tomados de las manos y charlando entre risas, ambos en camino a la enfermería a ver a la ciega

**To be continued**

Taran, taran… Qué os pareció?, díganmelo en un review o guárdense sus comentarios para debajo de la capa invisible… Como les parezca mejor…

Próx Cap: Celos y sorpresas

-. Celosa, Lily?  
-. Quién dijo eso?  
-. Los ojos nunca mienten…

---.---.---

-. Qué estoy haciendo?… Si soy una idiota…

---.---.---

-. Querías verme?  
-. Si…  
-. Para qué?

---.---.---

-. Perdona, Marli…  
-. Lo que sea… Sirius, este es mi novio… -La cara de Sirius, tal y como Marli esperaba, se desencajó de la sorpresa-

---.---.---

-. Corazón, he dicho… Secreto de Marauders… -Dijo Remus con una brusca firmeza-  
-. Eres un idiota… Prefieres más a tus amigos que a mi… Y de paso, te ríes de tu novia… Que maravilloso amante eres, Remus John Lupin…  
-. Estás celosa?  
-. Por qué debería de estarlo, Lupin?

---.---.---

-. Es una larga historia, Lily…  
-. Perfecto… -Lily dijo, claramente enojada, mientras apartaba su mano con brusquedad del apretón suave en que la tenían-

---.---.---

-. Pues mañana te lo contamos todo… Te quiero


	4. Celos y sorpresas

Hola de nuevo!, he aquí con un capitulo bastante movidito… He volcado en el toda mi creatividad, y precisamente es por ello que me hallo casi –Ojo: CASI- sin inspiración, pero bueno… Espero, como siempre, que les guste el cap y al final me dejen un review y no se oculten… Pero si lo hacen… Sepan que me desilusionaron –Snif… Me seco los ojitos con un pañuelo-

Antes de nada, como no puedo dejarlo pasar, les dejo el disclaimer… Quería que fueran todos los personajes… Pero aparentemente, por mi culpa –Según me dijo Remus- ni Mel, que está medio cegatona en la enfermería –Risita culpable- ni el, que le está prestando sus servicios –Si Sirius le oyera…- estarán presente, Marli, sin embargo, se extravió por allí –A saber en donde se metió (El que tenga un juego de tarot, no se le ocurra leerlo para encontrarla)- y Sirius fue a buscarla, de forma que nos dejaron con James y Lily, que ahorita mismo se han puesto a discutir… Veamos de qué…

-. No quise hacerlo… Te lo prometo, Lily  
-. Mentiroso –Lily le apuntaba con su varita, el pobre había sido desarmado-, cómo se te ocurre?  
-. La idea no fue mía, fue de la autora…  
-. A mi no me metan en sus problemas "premaritales" –Miedo en mi rostro-  
-. Cómo que ella es la culpable de que ese… Engendro… Cuyo nombre es…  
-. Ni siquiera lo sé…  
-. Edna Jolie –He caido en la trampa de James… Yo y mi bocaza-  
-. Lo ves! –Exclamó triunfante James-  
-. Hago huelga… No me meteré hasta que a esa flacucha esquelética le pase una muerte muy desagradable y se vaya… No me agradan las que coquetean con MI James  
-. Eso significa que me quieres? –A James se le iluminaron sus ojos-  
-. Cállate, Potter… Que no te perdono el haber estado con esa esquelética…  
-. Si ni hemos estado juntos… Solo en la mente de esa lunática…  
-. Soy un ángel, no una loca… Mi oficio es inventar locuras –Alguien lo entendió?-  
-. Es lo mismo –Dijo con aire de sabelotodo la pelirroja-  
-. Cómo me vuelvas a venir con eso, te aseguro que la que desaparecerá de un borrón y letra nueva serás tu y no esa Edna –Digo en mi mejor tono amenazante, pero empalagoso-, capisce, corazón?  
-. Lo siento… Desarrolla esta idea a tu estilo…  
-. Así me gusta…  
-. Haz que algo bueno le pase a Sirius… -Pidió James- y no que le ocurra una peor tragedia  
-. Tan mala soy? –James y Lily me miran con cara de "Realmente quieres que te respondamos"-, no vale, olvídenlo… Le pasará algo bueno… -Mi mente formula un nombre: Gail Devereaux… Y con ello, un nuevo nombre surge…-¿algo más, mis pollos agridulces?  
-. Otra vez con la comida china, Sara?  
-. Sips… Es tan divina… -Se me cae la baba-  
-. Bueno… -Lily suena insegura-, que a Mel se le vaya la ceguera  
-. Como si la dejase cegatona para no poder admirar a su sex lobito! –Me hago una nota mental: Excelente idea… No debo desaprovecharla-  
-. Ni lo pienses  
-. Pensar qué? –Pregunto con mi mejor tono ignorante y despreocupado-, olvídalo, Lily… Han pedido tres deseos…  
-. Minuto… Solo dijimos lo de Sirius y Mel… Falta uno –Reclamó la pelirroja-  
-. Y luego dicen que eres lista –Suspiro cansado-, Lilita…  
-. Lily o Evans para ti  
-. Te llamo como quiera… Que no captas, tu estás en mi fic, y yo te pago… –"Con la popularidad, que no basta eso…", eso pienso con sorna-, así que soporta lo que te diga o haga… Está claro?  
-. Si… Ahora explícalo, Sara…  
-. Se te olvidó que dijiste lo de "mala suerte a Edna Jolie"  
-. Ah, claro… Más vale que le ocurra…  
-. Sucederá pronto, te lo aseguro, corazón… Ahora la genia se va…  
-. Genia?, no que eras un ángel? –James está confundido y Lily suspira, dispuesta a aclararle eso, mientras yo me desconecto-  
-. Es un ángel con funciones múltiples, entre ellas, escribir locuras, crear a nuestros amigos y enemigos, revivir a los que Rowling hizo, revivir el ambiente que más amamos, concedernos deseos como una genia… Ahora James, para la próxima, toma un curso de…  
-. De qué me servirá eso? –Pregunta confundido James, mostrándole el panfleto que le había entregado, cuyo título era "APRENDER A ESCUCHAR"-  
-. Qué no sabes leer, Potter?

Será mejor que les dejemos terminar de discutir, para que luego vuelvan al trabajo al que les contraté… Ahora si, os dejo disfrutando con mi new cap un poco más adelante de las respuestas a los reviews, y recuerden, un pequeño "Hola" bastará

Tati Jane Potter: Llegaste puntual a tu clase!!! xD..., es bueno ver que te ha gustado mi disclaimer y que sigues por aquí!, seguro que ya sabes lo muy útil que es un review para mi, y te lo agradezco de corazón! -Sara se limpia los ojos con un pañuelo-, sniff... Y por cierto, concuerdo contigo en que a Rowling no le gusta sus personajes de la epoca merodeadora... Es más, parece que solo le gustan sus hijos ¬¬... Y en cuanto al monumento (O.o... Me he ruborizado!), no es para tanto xDDD. Me he animado y, sobre todo, reído demasiado con tu review, así que espero leerte pronto. Un saludín y besos . Disfruta el cap!!!

Remusina Black: Una nueva lectora!, me alegro de que estés disfrutando el fic... Aquí te dejo el cap, y espero que lo disfrutes ;). Un beso!

Arianita Black: Hola de nuevo!!!, te prometo que este cap es excelente, así que disfrutalo mucho... No es solo un comentario... Es obligatorio! (Conciencia: Eh), bueno, no lo es, pero eso es lo que espero, porque yo me he reído bastante escribiéndolo. Nos leemos. Saludin y besos!!!

Luna712: Gracias!!!, es bueno ver que te gusta mi historia, a ver que te parece este cap... Divertido (Asegurado), soso (No estoy segura), lleno de locuras (Por completo xD), etc. En fin, disfrutalo cuanto puedas, y gracias de nuevo, por lo de mi cumple!!!, un saludín y besos!!

Hermy Evans: Monikita de Lupin?, así que eres esposa del lobito?! -Sonrisa emocionada-, es todo un honor!!! -Oh, vale, de acuerdo, se me fue algo de la olla xD-, aquí está la actualización del cap... Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y aquí esta, como prometí en el capitulo anterior, colgadito y recién sacado del horno... Los ingredientes -Las frases que puse en el cap anterior- han servido de maravilla!, a ver que tal te resulta!!!... Espero tu respuesta a la lectura. Besos... Pero antes de marcharme... Te digo Hermy o Monikita o Mon o... No sé... Cómo te digo? -Hay que ver que yo soy demasiado liosa ¬¬-... Espero leerte!!!, un beso y saludos ;)

**4  
****Celos y sorpresas**

James y Lily caminaban y hablaban tranquilamente, sin prestar demasiada atención a los alumnos que cuchicheaban acerca de la novedosa pareja, pues los rumores se habían extendido como polvora aquella mañana… El pelinegro alborotado ignoraba olímpicamente los rumores, demasiado acostumbrado a ellos, la pelirroja un tanto avergonzada, pero no lo demostraba, pese a que iban tomados de la mano

-. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que mi cabello es…  
-. Indómito? –Lily sugirió con una sonrisa divertida- me di cuenta, James… Pero hasta de azul se te ve muy a la moda… Supongo que Jolie tenía razón… –Dijo con cierto tono irritado la pelirroja-  
-. Celosa, Lily?  
-. Quién dijo eso? –Lily preguntó con un convincente tono burlón, pero lo cierto era que James sabía reconocer cada brillo en sus ojos-  
-. Los ojos nunca mienten… -James dijo como toda respuesta-  
-. Malditos ojos –Murmuró por lo bajo la pelirroja, sin ser oída por James, para luego sonreírle con naturalidad-… Es una broma, James?  
-. Te conozco, Lily…

La chica sintió como su piel se volvía de gallina al oír esas palabras, mientras se paraba puesto que el lo había hecho y no soltaba su mano, impidiendo que la pelirroja fuese a refugiarse a la biblioteca, al baño o a cualquier lugar al que a James no se le hubiera ocurrido o no pudiera ir

-. Eso es mentira… -Lily dijo, todavía sin voltearse a verle, puesto que sentía como su sangre seguía subiendo a sus mejillas-  
-. Entonces –Dijo James mientras la rodeaba hasta ponerse delante suyo-… Por qué te has puesto roja al hablar de todo eso…?  
-. Porque quiero ir a ver a mi amiga y tu no te mueves –Mintió convincentemente Lily-  
-. No te preocupes, Lily… Cuando estés dispuesta a admitir que te importo, yo estaré allí… Ahora vamos a ver a tu "querida" –Puso cierto tono irónico al pronunciar esa palabra, indicando que algo le molestaba- Mel…

Y sin más, James Potter se dio vuelta y continuó llevando a la pelirroja que, por cierto, no oponía resistencia, hasta que bajó las escaleras al vestíbulo, en vez de subirlas al cuarto piso, de forma que la joven se detuvo y casi es arrastrada por el de lentes, que la miró con interés…

-. No querías ver a Mel? –Preguntó con cierta sorpresa-  
-. No sé si estarás mal de la cabeza, Potter, pero… Ese no es el camino a la enfermería  
-. Dos cosas, pelirroja… En primera, es James… -Lily soltó un respingo al recordar por milésima vez el trato… Todavía le costaba dejar la costumbre- y en segunda… Así es… Este es un atajo, Lily… Ahora dime esto… Confías en mi? –Preguntó con solemnidad James-  
-. Si –Respondió Lily-  
-. Entonces deja que te lleve…

Y sin más, James le dio la espalda, y Lily, ciertamente agradecida, pues ella no pudo evitar que en sus labios apareciese una sonrisa tonta, ni siquiera con la presencia del chico de cabellos desordenados, se dejaba llevar, pensando lo que no le había dicho… "Con mi vida, James…"

Marli Carter se reñía mentalmente a la par en que seguía a Sirius Black, que iba con paso arrogante y despreocupado hacia la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pues ella se preguntaba para qué y por qué rayos le seguía si sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer… Iba a ver a la idiota esa que tenía como novia y presidenta de su club de fans, Gail Devereaux, para mofarse con todo el mundo de la bella novia que tenía… Qué acaso no podía fijarse en algo más allá de la belleza superficial?

Finalmente, ambos se detuvieron al ver a la novia de Sirius Black… Ni muy alta ni muy baja, de figura delgada –Quizá demasiado para el gusto de Marli- y bella, con ojos azules y cabello castaño claro… Ella le esperaba con una sonrisa demasiado falsa, reclinada en una gárgola

-. Qué estoy haciendo?… Si soy una idiota…

Cuando Sirius le había dado aquel beso furtivo en la mejilla, ella había quedado petrificada, pero luego, impulsada por un sentimiento desconocido, había empezado a seguirle de manera disimulada y experta, que ni hasta una multitud de alumnos había notado que ella le seguía

Black le tendió una mano de forma caballerosa a la castaña delgada, que la aceptó con gusto y una asquerosa sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios –NA: Esa es la opinión de Marli-, y la misma no pudo evitar pensar en que Sirius tenía su encanto, para luego sacudir la cabeza… Desde cuando estaba celosa?, acaso el le habría puesto un filtro amoroso en su jugo de calabaza?

-. Déjate de paranoias –Se riñó la morena-  
-. Querías verme? –Gail preguntó coquetamente, tras haber bajado de la estatua-  
-. Si…  
-. Para qué?  
-. Para besarte y lucirte ante todo el mundo, tonta… Para qué más? –Penso para sí misma con aspereza Marli-  
-. Siento decirte esto, Gail… No debemos seguir juntos –Marli quedó boquiabierta, y yo sonrío, satisfecha de haber cumplido con el deseo 3…-  
-. Es por esa Carter, verdad? –Replicó con un tono muy áspero la morena-  
-. No, Gail… Solo que no deberíamos seguir juntos… No siento nada por ti, salvo que eres una chica que se merece algo mejor que yo…  
-. Todas lo hacen –Soltó con cierto sarcasmo Marli-  
-. Eres un idiota… No sabes lo que te pierdes  
-. A una esquelética asquerosa como tu, tal vez? –Sugirió socarrona Marli-  
-. Si lo sé… Por eso es que no podemos seguir juntos –Sirius tenía una expresión que parecía pensar algo mucho peor que Marli-, te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo…  
-. Seguro de qué no quisiste decir "peor"?  
-. Cómo quieras

Gail Devereaux le dio la espalda, y al hacerlo, una cortina de cabello moreno le dio con fuerza en la cara, de forma que esa área del rostro de Sirius enrojeció levemente y, con ello, se ganó una sonrisa orgullosa de Marli Carter, quien no tardó mucho en hacer acto de presencia

-. Carter? –Sirius se veía nervioso-  
-. Esa mirada la conozco… Acaso vas a gastarles una broma a los Ravenclaw? –Soltó divertida Marli, ignorando su mejilla enrojecida-  
-. No –El hizo que mentía mal-… Qué haces por aquí?  
-. Pronto llegará Tommy –Respondió con serenidad la morena, con un plan en mente-  
-. Quién? –Preguntó con confusión Sirius-  
-. Típico –Le riñó irritada Marli-, tu conoces a todo el poblado femenino, pero cuando se trata de un chico…  
-. No me ofendas por ser hombre, Marleniss –Contraatacó fastidiado Sirius Black-… pero también te sugiero que recuerdes que conozco a James, a Remus y a Pet…  
-. De casualidad –Exclamó burlona Marli-  
-. Qué insinúas?

Antes de que Marli hubiese dicho el comentario que desencadenaría la verdadera pelea entre ellos, llegó el que Marli había nombrado, y sinceramente, era un chico muy guapo

-. Tommy –Marli sonrió espléndidamente al verle, para luego abalanzarse a sus brazos (NA: Os suena el chico del dedo cortado... Pues tras ese incidente, se hicieron amigos... Silbido inocente)-  
-. Marli… Cómo estás?  
-. Bien, corazón… Te presento a…  
-. El gran y magnífico Sirius Black… –Sirius le interrumpió con su acostumbrada sonrisa de superioridad-  
-. Sé te olvidó "egocéntrico e idiota", Sirius…  
-. Desde cuándo es Sirius? –Tom preguntó sorprendido-  
-. Desde que Lily y Potter… -Sirius carraspeó y Marli apresuró a corregirse- es decir, James, firmaron un trato… A saber en que pensaban esos dos… -Marli hizo un sonido de negativa-  
-. Pues yo te puedo decir en que pensaba Prongs…  
-. SIRIUS –Exclamó roja de la vergüenza Marli, aunque por el carácter explosivo de la misma, tanto Tom como el susodicho Black pensaron que fue por el enfado-  
-. Perdona, Marli…  
-. Lo que sea… Sirius, este es mi novio… -La cara de Sirius, tal y como Marli esperaba, se desencajó de la sorpresa-  
-. Es… Es un placer –Sirius dijo en un tono irritado-  
-. Marli…  
-. Luego hablamos de eso, Tommy… –Marli le dedicó una sonrisa de "sígueme la corriente"-  
-. Vale… Mira, corazón… Dejo mis libros en el cuarto y regreso enseguida…  
-. De acuerdo…

Al instante, Tommy se alejó de la vista de ellos, pues había comprendido las intenciones de Marli Carter, su mejor amiga, de la cual hacía un tiempo que estaba enamorado, dejándolos, de esa forma, solos, en un silencio muy tenso, lo suficiente que hasta un cuchillo sin sierra hubiera podido cortarlo… Y eso fue lo que ocurrió precisamente…

-. Marlitaaaa –Soltó una voz bastante melosa y simpática-  
-. Anny?

Ambos se habían volteado a ver a la pequeña de Gryffindor de segundo curso, que era, por algún motivo que los Marauders desconocían –Pues el año pasado se habían tomado la molestia de preparar la entrada de la sala común de los Slytherin y no habían ido a la selección, aunque luego se las habían arreglado perfectamente para entrar al Gran Comedor de forma disimulada-, la consentida de Marli, y por cierto, la mejor para meterla en un lío con respecto a Sirius Black…

-. Qué pasa, Anny? –Marli preguntó a la rubia de ojos celeste-  
-. Es cierto lo de Jamsie y Lilsie –NA: Ella les dice así por cariño-  
-. Cuál es el rumor, princesa? –Marli hizo una mueca de furia al oir el descaro de Sirius-  
-. Que son novios  
-. No, para nada… Son amigos, corazón  
-. Ah –Anny rió-… con razón  
-. Claro que con razón, nena…  
-. Que es mi hermana, Black –Soltó enojada Marli, de forma que tanto la misma Marli como Sirius quedaron estáticos al oír las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la morena, la primera sin creer que al fin lo había confesado, el segundo sorprendido-  
-. Al fin lo reconociste –La pequeña Anny le había abrazado-  
-. Anny –Le dijo en tono áspero la morena-, suéltate de mi a menos que quieras que te destitule  
-. Si, mi hermana

Y sin más, la pequeña echó a correr, dejando solos a los dos morenos, el primero sonriendo divertido y la segunda echándole una mirada asesina al egocéntrico Sirius Black

-. Por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
-. Para que no la tocaran, degenerados  
-. Me rompes el corazón, Marli…  
-. Pues que pena que eso no logre matarte de una vez por todas, Black… Eso libraría al mundo de una verdadera pesadilla…  
-. Y crearía otra… Pues yo no estaría para mis princesas…  
-. Pues yo estaría bailando de la felicidad  
-. No, estarías llorando del dolor por no tener a nadie a quién estrangular  
-. Estaría feliz por haber dejado de hacer ese esfuerzo

Antes de que Sirius contraatacase, apareció el "novio" de Marli Carter, cortando así la disputa entre ellos

-. Todo listo, Marli?  
-. Si, Tommy… Qué tenemos ahora?  
-. Herbología, princesa  
-. Pues vamos allí!

Y sin más, ambos se marcharon, dejando a un Sirius muy contrariado, enojado y celoso, que estaba consciente de todos sus sentimientos, al igual que Marli, que estaba muy satisfecha por todo

En la enfermería, sin embargo, Remus estaba sentado en la cama, acariciando el sedoso cabello de Melinda, que estaba acariciada en su regazo, ambos hablando acerca de un plan para unir a Lily y a James, pues intentarlo con Marli y Sirius era demasiado complicado, además de que así se preparaban y obtenían más ideas, porque ambos eran más tolerantes que Carter y Black

-. No lo creo… A Lily nunca le ha agradado eso –Mel negó con seriedad-  
-. Pobre Prongs… Cuando se entere de eso…

Mel, sin embargo, solo había llegado a oír "Prongs", de forma que le miraba con interés, alzando una ceja de forma interrogativa, a lo que el lobito se riñó mentalmente por su descuido

-. Prongs? –Preguntó con interés la chica-, qué es eso, Remsie?  
-. Secreto de Marauders –Replicó el castaño cenizo, para nada fastidiado de que le llamase así, pues todo lo que venía de sus labios le encantaba-  
-. Pero Remsie… -La chica empezó a hacer un puchero-  
-. Pero nada, corazón –Dijo sin ceder un ápice, demasiado acostumbrado a esas muecas por parte de Sirius-  
-. Anda, mi Remsie –Un pensamiento aterrador invadió a Lupin… Eran **demasiado** parecidos-  
-. No insistas, corazón…  
-. No insistiré… -Dijo con una sonrisa inocente la chica, calmando a Remus- cuando me digas que significa Prongs  
-. Corazón, he dicho… Secreto de Marauders… -Dijo Remus con una brusca firmeza-  
-. Eres un idiota… Prefieres más a tus amigos que a mi… -Dijo la chica, levantándose de su regazo y dándole lo que creía la espalda, porque lo cierto era que estaba frente a el, con los brazos cruzados, provocando una alegre carcajada en Remus-, y de paso, te ríes de tu novia… Que maravilloso amante eres, Remus John Lupin…  
-. Estás celosa?  
-. Por qué debería de estarlo, Lupin?  
-. Por tu reacción… Es solo un secreto –Remus soltó una risa al decir esas palabras-  
-. Anda, Remsie… -Melinda se arrodilló ante el, tomándole sus manos y apoyándose en sus rodillas, mirándole al rostro, pues la visibilidad estaba regresándole poco a poco-, dime qué es eso de "Prongs"

Más por impulso que por la sensación de no poder resistirse más, Remus la besó, pues la había visto muy bella cuando se sentía demasiado empeñada en obtener una respuesta…

En la puerta de la enfermería, sin embargo, dos pares de ojos les veían asombrados, un par de color esmeralda, el otro color chocolate, ambos todavía tomados por las manos… Habían llegado desde la parte "Prongs"… Cuando Lily reaccionó, miró a James e hizo la misma pregunta que la actual novia de Remus, Melinda Warrick, le había hecho

-. Prongs? –Preguntó al chico, que seguía ensimismado-  
-. Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el, volviendo a la realidad y recapacitando, para luego maldecir por lo bajo-  
-. Me puedes explicar por qué reaccionaste a lo de "Prongs"?  
-. Es una larga historia, Lily…  
-. Perfecto… -Lily dijo, claramente enojada, mientras apartaba su mano con brusquedad del apretón suave en que la tenían-

James maldijo de nuevo, pues era la segunda vez que la hacía enojarse en todo el día, mientras tanto, Lily miraba la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, pues los nuevos novios parecían muy inmersos en besarse, y sintiendo una punzada de tristeza al no poder hacer eso con el que estaba a su lado

-. Lo siento, Lily…  
-. No importa –Dijo con un marcado matiz de enfado-  
-. Hagamos esto… Te lo contaré todo a ti y a tus amigas mañana, por la noche… De acuerdo?  
-. Bien –Lily sonrió satisfecha, volviendo a darle la mano-  
-. Vas a revelar el secreto?  
-. AH –Ambos se sorprendieron al oír la voz de Remus-  
-. Si…  
-. Gracias, Prongs  
-. No hay de qué, Moony…  
-. Moony? –Exclamó alterada Mel, atrayendo la atención de la enfermera, quien, sin dudas, no tardó en dirigirse hacia ellos-, qué es todo eso?  
-. Mañana por la noche lo sabrás… Seguro que ya estarás afuera, no? –Dijo con prisa Remus-  
-. Si… -Asintió desconcertada Mel-  
-. Pues mañana te lo contamos todo… Te quiero

Y sin más, Remus le dio un pico en sus labios, para luego soltarse de su mano y echar a correr junto a un James que tiraba con brusquedad de Lily, que tampoco comprendía, pero cuando escuchó las familiares pisadas de Pomfrey, no tardó en hacerle caso y, por milésima vez en el día, se dejo llevar por James

-. Dónde está el Sr. Lupin, querida…? –Preguntó alerta Pomfrey, de forma que la ciega comprendió que a los chicos había debido de írseles miles de veces la lengua con la enfermera, porque ella parecía saber de qué trataba lo de los apodos-  
-. Habla de mi Remsie?, no lo sé…

Pomfrey le echó una mirada airada, antes de recordar que estaba ciega y reñirse mentalmente, para luego verificar su mejoría y volver con los Slytherin que faltaban… Sin dudas, ella quería matar a los Marauders, pues pese a que la habían hecho reír, también le habían dejado un arduo trabajo… A lo sumo, no terminaría hasta unos dos días, sobre todo con Malfoy, Snape, las Black y el Lestrange

Cuando la chica, que tenía la visión medio borrosa, pues se empezaba a recuperar –Al fin, deseo nro. 2 cumplido-, y cuando se aseguró de que Pomfrey se había ido, dijo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que Remus la oyese, eso si era que seguía allí

-. Más te vale que cumplas con tu palabra, Remsie…

**To be continued**

Tan, tan, tan… Dos deseos han sido cumplidos, pero en cuanto a la pobre de Lilita… -Se oye un bufido enojado y yo me espanto-, es decir, Lily… Querida, tendrás que esperar un poquito para que la "querida" –Notese el sarcasmo- de Edna Jolie sufra… De acuerdo? –Otro bufido de impaciencia-, cuatro capítulos a lo sumo –"Uno" se oye decir por parte de Lily-, oferta final, dos y ya… -"De acuerdo… Pero más te vale que valga la pena"-, uff… En fin… Los dejo… Nos leemos…

Prox Cap: Secretos Revelados

-. Linda, no vayas a llorar…  
-. Remsie…

---.---.---

-. Acaso es imposible que no peleen ni por una nimiedad?  
-. El día en que eso ocurra, Snivellus se lavará su cabello  
-. Ciertamente... Eeeey, que ocurre?

---.---.---

-. BLACK! –La chica se había sobresaltado-, qué haces allí?  
-. Creo que la respuesta es obvia  
-. Acaso Snivellus te tiró al agua?, vaya logro

---.---.---

-. Estás enamorado  
-. Anny?  
-. Si, soy yo…

---.---.---

-. Oh, no... Nunca creí que eso llegaría tan lejos…!

---.---.---

-. Si quieres alejarte…  
-. Que te pasa, idiota?, cómo se te ocurre?, yo te quiero… Nunca podría dejarte de lado…

---.---.---

-. Oh, Moony!, eso va en serio!!!  
-. Cállense


	5. Secretos revelados

Se puede ver una chica dormida en una silla rotatoria de oficinas, justo encima de su teclado, con una extraña niña que me mira mal… Sus ojos, de un brillante celeste, lucen enojados, y su cabello se ve liso y bastante impecable. Al fin, la muchacha que esta fuera de la PC se despierta

-. Ammm… -Bostezo, todavía sin percatarme de la persona que está en mi PC-, buen día, computadorita… Qué hay?  
-. Quiero más presencia!!!  
-. AH! –Me exalté-, quién eres tú?  
-. Acaso eres incapaz de reconocer a una de tus creaciones… Desde luego, no soy ninguno de los personajes de Rowling, ni soy Mel, Tommy o una de esas esqueléticas de Edna o Gail, y para nada soy mi hermana, Marleniss Carter… Ahora lo deduces, CrazY AngeeL  
-. Mmmm… -En mi mente se enciende un bombillo-, oh, Anny!, cómo estás, dulce?  
-. Enojada!  
-. Por qué?  
-. Quiero más presencia –Anny hace un puchero triste-  
-. Pero corazón… -Mi voz suena muy empalagosa con Anny y me apresuro a poner una fría y seria-, eso no es posible  
-. Anda –A Anny los ojos empiezan a lagrimearle-  
-. Sin embargo… -Mi corazón se ablanda-  
-. Si?!!!  
-. Tú quizá aparezcas a molestar… Y en algunos paseitos…  
-. Si!!!  
-. Ahora dime… De quién es esta original idea!  
-. De ti, mi creadora, por supuesto  
-. Y mi intención es, acaso, plagiar a Rowling o a algún otro escritor?  
-. No… Tu intención es entretener tanto a los lectores que quieran (Estén o no bajo su capa invisible) y a ti misma, siempre y cuando no afecte a primeros, segundos o terceros  
-. Perfecto… No es dulce mi Anny? –Mis ojos brillan de alegría-  
-. Es más empalagosa que treinta terrones de azúcar… Pero no se compara contigo

Anny y yo nos volvemos a una esquelética de ojos azules y cabello liso que esta recogido en elegantes trenzas, color castaño claro (Les suena), que se llama Gail Devereaux

-. Qué haces aquí? –Anny deja notar todo el desprecio que le tiene con su voz gélida y su sonrisa de "qué antipática!"-  
-. Si, tu no tienes autorización!!!, vete de mi camerino!!! –Uhm… Estoy exagerando-  
-. Camerino!, si yo ni cuarto privado tengo  
-. Pues para tu información, tu no vales tanto, Devereaux  
-. Oh, si?  
-. Si… Mira como hasta ellos te quieren… SEGURIDAD!!!

Dos guardianes entran, de forma que la chica se pone a sonreírles y a portarse de forma "soy la mejor… no me saquen y serán recompensados… que prefieren?", pero ellos ni gota de caso le hacen, pues mi mirada asesina puede más, y finalmente, la toman por los brazos y la sacan a rastras

-. Te extrañaremos, Gail!!! –Yo me despido divertida-  
-. Menos mal que esa latosa se fue  
-. Si… Ahora a comenzar la historia!!!  
-. Bien!

Otra paranoía de disclaimer, eh!!!, cada día me vuelvo más... Extraña... Y no sé que pensar de ello... Pero ahora me digno a contestar los reviews y, más adelante, el fic comienza desde el título, que está en negrita, para los que no quieran contenerse... Nos leemos!

Y por cierto... Ehm... El capitulo anterior resulta que era el seis (Sips... El seis xD), y de lo despistada y perdida que ando en estos días, terminé por colocar ese en vez del cinco... Porque se supone que después del cuatro va el cinco... Cierto? -Si ¬¬U-, asì que espero que me puedan perdonar... u.uU

Arianita Black: Y sigo contigo!!!, es bueno ver que mi primera reviewisadora sigue aquí !, aquí vamos con el fic... A ver que te parece ;)!

.Miiss.Apple.: Otra lectora más!, bienvenida ... Y en cuanto al cap, lo tenía guardado desde hace tiempo (No me mates!!!) y por eso no tuve que subirlo, y cuando intenté subir este cap, no pude sino hasta hoy... Pero si que me molestó no poder poner el cap ¬¬, estaba tan interesante (En mi opinión). Gracias x tu comentario, y de nuevo, bienvenida!!!, disfruta el cap ;)

Tati Jane Potter: Qué se cree usted llegando tarde a clases -Careto severo-, y de paso, perdiendo 50 puntos para Gryffindor... 50!!!, por suerte logré que Minnie te perdonase xDDD... Graxias por dejar tu comentario aquí... De nuevo me he reído a montones, aunque chívale al lobito que no sabía que sus trabajos fuesen tan malos para ganar 60 puntos ¬¬... Por mi hubieran sido 100 puntos... Y ahora, salva tus chocolates!!! xD, y de paso, agradece a James por ser tan alerta en mis clases jajajaj (PD: Lo que te diré es un secreto... Ni Remus ni Mel haran nada malo... Palabra de Marauder, con mis dedos posiblemente cruzados tras la espalda 8-)). Nos leemos y gracias x seguir aquí!, un besho y disfruta el cap

Hermy Evans: Un placer, Mony!!!, en fin, no te desesperes por el disclaimer, que no dudo su longitud (Bueno, no tanto como con mi paranoia), pero te prometo que el fic de a poco se hace más largito... Ya verás que, tanto tu como los otros que lo consideran cortito, pronto se sentirán satisfechos... Gracias por leerme ;), disfruta el cap y espera el siguiente con ansias !

Luna712: No hay problemas por tu review!, te lo aseguro... Con solo saber que tu sigues aquí leyéndome me basta ;). Te mando un gran saludín y un besho. Disfruta leyendo, pues yo me divertí escribiéndolo (Como siempre) ;)

CaRmEn EvAnS: Bienvenida, Carmen!, es un placer tenerte aquí (Ok... Esto fue muy formal, lo admito)... Si las chicas son curiosas, entonces que seré yo, que me muero por enterarme de todo xD (En el buen sentido, desde luego )... Y Remsie... Jajajaj... A mi también me parece muy empalagoso, pero es que soy así jejej... Es inevitable... Y Jolie... Sips, lamento anunciarte a ti y al mundo entero que no tiene cerebro... Deberé solucionar esto?, aaay... Y en cuanto a Lilita (Yo y los diminutivos), jajajaj... No te imaginas la risa que me ha dado al imaginar la escena de celos de esta y la de Sirius... Jejejej... La pasé en grande... Y el ojo de Sirius... Le quedó con un tic xD... Así que te pasaste por mi profile?, no sabía que lo hubieras hecho -Estoy sonrojada-, me siento honrada... Y es que, sinceramente, no es fácil decir todo lo que te viene a la mente, y más a ustedes, que son mis críticos, aunque no tan fuertes como yo misma xD, pero es bueno ver que les gusta lo que yo hago !, gracias por tus comentarios!!!, Y en cuanto a que te vayas por las ramas... No temas hacerlo!, total, es divertido ver a personas así, puesto que así muestran las facetas originales que tienen... Así que a la próxima, si vuelves, claro está, no reprimas tus comentarios!! ;), nos leemos y disfruta el capitulo!, bienvenida de nuevo y gracias por tus comentarios!!!

Anonimos: A los que se mantengan en anonimato... Sepan que les aprecio por leer la historia -Si lo hacen-, desde luego, debe ser difícil leer la historia sin... Caerse de la risa?, comerse las uñas? -Es que yo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa-, esperar pacientemente sin soltar sus comentarios?, en fin, gracias por leerla, y sepan que los vigilo con un ojito mágico de Ojoloco (Ojalá... Sniff), y que espero que sigan disfrutando, al igual que los no anonimos, de esta historia. Besos y saludos ;)

**5**

**Secretos revelados**

Para el día siguiente (Un caluroso y soleado sábado), como lo más secreto en Hogwarts es lo más público, el secreto noviazgo de Melinda Warrick y Remus Lupin no tardó en hacerse oficial ante las desconsoladas pero furibundas fanáticas del castaño cenizo, mientras que los que gustaban de la alegre rubia tuviesen grandes deseos de matarle, mas no fueron imprudentes para intentar meterse con el, debido a su fama de Marauder

Mientras la rubia salía a la mañana, Remus, que había ido a por ella, se topó y se sonrieron alegres, mientras varias personas curiosas, sobre todos las fans que querían matarla, les lanzaron miradas asesinas o airadas, a la par en que la rubia echaba a correr a su novio mientras el mismo se mantenía extendiendo sus brazos

-. Remsie! –La rubia estaba feliz de que su castaño cenizo estuviese allí, y lo abrazó-  
-. Mellie!  
-. Eh?  
-. Tu me dijistes Remsie  
-. Pero Remsie… -A la rubia se le aguaron los ojos cuando oyó eso, y las fanáticas se pusieron a cuchichear, emocionadas porque el hubiera terminado tan velozmente con ella-, no me gusta como suena eso…  
-. Linda, no vayas a llorar…  
-. Remsie… No me vuelvas a llamar Mellie… Promételo…  
-. Te lo prometo si no me llamas Remsie, cariño –Remus le dio un dulce beso en los labios-, pero no llores... Bien?  
-. De acuerdo –Mel sonreía complacida al lograr su propósito-  
-. Chantajista  
-. Rompecorazones –Mel sonrió tiernamente-

Ambos rieron alegremente, para luego el chico pasar su brazo por los hombros de la rubia y echar a caminar con ella tomándole por la cintura, ambos charlando alegremente, entre besos y caricias, ante las desconcertadas personas, pues creían que el estaba terminando con la rubia, muy errados con esa teoría, y ciertamente más enojados por eso

Mientras paseaban, no tardaron en toparse con James y Lily, quienes, como siempre, estaban discutiendo por alguna idiotez, por lo que la parejita, algo insegura, se acercó con paso vacilante, para luego pararse cuando una estatuilla pequeña de piedras les rozó volando (Y gritando), cortesía de la pelirroja Evans

-. Acaso es imposible que no peleen ni por una nimiedad? –Preguntó exasperada la rubia a su novio-  
-. El día en que eso ocurra, Snivellus se lavará su cabello  
-. Ciertamente –La rubia sonrió divertida-, eeey, que ocurre?  
-. Nada –Replicó ciertamente enojada la pelirroja-  
-. Potter? –La rubia miró al pelirevuelto, que le miró mal-, digo, James… Qué pasó?  
-. Solo le ahuyenté a un baboso (que por cierto quería acapararsela todita) con mocomurciélagos -Dijo resentido James-  
-. JAMES –Replicaron con falsa seriedad Remus y Mel, aunque lo cierto era que la idea les causaba risa, pero temían más las repercusiones que la pelirroja podía ocasionarles-  
-. Al fin el conjuro me salió… Le debo un chocolate a Marli por la idea  
-. Momento –El rostro de Lily se había relajado para con James-, eso fue idea de Marli?  
-. Si –James dijo con total seriedad-  
-. Yo… Lo siento, James… Pensé que eso fue idea tuya…  
-. No es nada, Lily –James sonrió-  
-. Quieres acompañarme a matar a Marli?  
-. No… Ese es tu deber, ángel –James sonrió divertido al imaginarse que le haría-  
-. Anda, James –Lily le miró con ojos brillantes-  
-. De acuerdo… Qué quieres hacerle?  
-. Pues… -Lily sonreía satisfecha… Ahora que lo pensaba, tener a un Marauder de su parte le sería muy útil para algunos "castigos"-, qué tienes en mente…

Y sin más, ambos se alejaron con los brazos enlazados como cadenas, murmurándose un plan claramente maléfico, mientras que Remus Lupin y Melinda Warrick les miraban, anonados

-. Cada día ellos me dan más miedo –Dijo Mel, refugiada en los brazos de su novio-  
-. Dímelo a mi –Remus se limitó a responder con una mirada ligeramente divertida-, ah, Mel… Querrías venir esta noche a Hogsmeade, después de la reunión, por supuesto?  
-. Me estás diciendo que me revelarás un pasadizo secreto, Remus?  
-. Tal vez…  
-. De acuerdo –Dijo la rubia, besándole la nariz-, no suena tan mal después de todo… Pero que esta no se entere  
-. Es una promesa, linda  
-. Bien

Mientras tanto, la castaña de nombre Marli estaba leyendo un libro en un rincón bastante apartado de los terrenos de Hogwarts, con vista al Lago Negro, bajo la sombra de un cedro, mientras comía una manzana que un elfo doméstico le había traído de las cocinas

Bastante inmersa en su lectura, la misma no se había percatado que un moreno de ojos azul grisáceo la miraba divertido desde el lago mismo, donde estaba nadando –NA: Sin comentarios-, hasta que no pudo resistir más la tentación

-. Te ves linda inmersa en esta lectura, Marli –Le gritó Sirius con burla-  
-. BLACK! –La chica se había sobresaltado-, qué haces allí?  
-. Creo que la respuesta es obvia  
-. Acaso Snivellus te tiró al agua?, vaya logro  
-. Estoy nadando, y por cierto, gracias por la idea, Marleniss  
-. Carter para ti  
-. Y el trato qué? –Sirius sonrió con cierta burla-  
-. Quiero decir, cuando no estemos en público… Como ahora  
-. De acuerdo, cariño –Sirius le guiñó un ojo desde el lago  
-. Presumido arrogante –Le gritó la chica, evidentemente fastidiada-  
-. Amargada  
-. Como no serlo?, tu te la apañas muy bien para arruinarme la vida, Black  
-. En serio?, entonces donde está mi medalla de honor… Tu te la amargas solita, Carter  
-. Eres hombre muerto, Black –Marli le gritó, claramente enojada-  
-. Si, si, lo que digas, Carter… Dónde está tu novio?

La memoria de la castaña se olvidó de una escena en la que le ahogaba, para luego recorrer un buen trecho hasta que finalmente el bombillo de su cabeza se encendió y le hizo recordar la mentira del día anterior, a lo que sonrió divertida justo cuando Sirius se hubo arrodillado frente a ella, sonriéndole un tanto esperanzado

-. Está con la morsa de Slughy… Que, acaso estás enamorado de Tommy? –La chica preguntó con burla-  
-. Nunca –Exclamó asqueado Sirius-  
-. Entonces por qué el interés?  
-. Simplemente me da curiosidad que el no este con una chica tan bella como tu –La chica le miro con sorpresa, y Sirius pareció ponerse verde ante sus palabras-, aunque con tu carácter, no le culpo  
-. Idiota –Al instante, Marli le había plantado una marca roja en su cara, cortesía de una bofetada-

Sin decir más nada, Marleniss Carter se había levantado y, con paso orgulloso pero altanero, se había marchado con su libro en dirección al castillo, dejando al moreno de ojazos azules bastante indignado y, a la vez, confundido

-. Solo es Marlita… -Sirius sonrió apenas recordó a la pequeña Anny- Mmmm… Anny, ella seguro sabe qué hacer para… Qué me pasa?  
-. Estás enamorado –Replicó una infantil voz, demasiado conocida para él-  
-. Anny?  
-. Si, soy yo…

Sirius vuelve, asustado, desde luego, la mirada a la pequeña rubia de ojos celeste brillante, que tiene su cabello atado en dos trenzas que le caen en los lados, con escarcha encima –Efectos de un conjuro-, y le sonríe divertida

-. Cómo es eso de que estoy "enamorado"?  
-. Solo piensas en ella y estás celoso… Además, las paredes tienen ojos y oídos, por cortesía mía… Dumbly me está muy agradecido por ello  
-. Permite que le digas "Dumbly"? –Sirius intentaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema-  
-. Después de lo que hice, es lo más justo… Fue magia muy avanzada e inteligente  
-. Tan modesta como tu hermana –Sirius dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo-  
-. De la que, por cierto, estás enamorado  
-. No estoy enamorado  
-. Entonces no puedo ayudarte a que la conquistes  
-. Puedes hacerlo –A Sirius le brillaron los ojos, pero luego maldijo por lo bajo-  
-. Si, Siriusin… Puedo ayudarte… Pero solo si amas a mi hermanita, porque no toleraré que la lastimes

Y sin más, Anny empezó a marcharse con paso raudo pero sereno, dándole así tiempo al moreno para que la detuviese

-. Momento, Anny… Yo… Ehm… No es fácil!!!  
-. Lo sé… Cuando estes listo, yo te ayudaré… Adiós, cuñadito  
-. Cuñadita serás tú

La pequeña soltó una risa humorística al pensar en todo lo que debía estar pasando Sirius, para luego ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso inocente y corto en la mejilla, para luego marcharse del lugar corriendo, sin dudas para reunirse con algún amigo. Pero antes de desaparecer de su vista, en las puertas del vestíbulo, se volteó a él y agitó una mano en señal de despedida

-. Adiós, Siriusin  
-. Que conste que solo tolero que me llames así porque estoy loco por mi futura esposa –Sirius susurró en tono bajo… Muy bajo-

A la noche, cerca de las 12, los seis Gryffindor (Marli, Mel, Lily, Sirius, Lupin y James) estaban reunidos en la sala multipropósitos, que le había proporcionado una mesa redonda, cómodas butacas, una sala preciosamente decorada y, por cortesía de un elfo doméstico que adoraba al joven Potter, Dascher, comida deliciosa, sobre todo unos pastelitos y cerveza de mantequilla

-. Bien… Qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó Sirius con curiosidad-  
-. Oh, es verdad… No le contamos –James suspiró-  
-. Dile tu  
-. No, tu…  
-. A mi me matará, contigo es capaz de dejarte vivo, mas no muerto, y tu lo sabes mejor que yo –Apuntó Lupin-  
-. Bueno, Sirius… Necesito que nos des tu palabra de Marauder de que no nos matarás  
-. Por supuesto –Dijo en un tono no muy seguro el moreno-, doy mi palabra de Marauder  
-. Ehm… Moony y yo acordamos decirles a todos el secreto de…  
-. Oh, no... Nunca creí que eso llegaría tan lejos…! -Sirius exclamó dramático y parecía consternado-  
-. Es un "será"? –Remus parecía inseguro-  
-. Si… Hagámoslo  
-. Bueno… Veran… -James comentó con un tono místico-  
-. James!!!  
-. Perdona, Moony…  
-. En fin, a Remus, cuando tenía… -James miro a Remus, esperando un cable-  
-. Ocho años… -El tono de Remus se había tornado muy melancólico, de forma que James y Sirius le sonrieron con la esperanza de infundirle animo, mientras que Mel le miró preocupada y le tomó la mano con suavidad, Marli le miró con sorpresa y Lily le miró con una serena tristeza, pues ella sospechaba que era lo que el iba a decir-  
-. Si, ocho años… -Sirius hablaba ahora-, seguro que les suena el nombre de Fenrir Greyback… Últimamente aparece mucho en los periódicos…  
-. GREYBACK!!! –Mel se sobresaltó-, es ese el desgraciado responsable del secreto que nos contarán?  
-. Melinda –Lily le exhortó con una silenciosa mirada-  
-. Lo… Lo siento… Prosigan…  
-. En fin… Ese desgraciado hombre lobo le mordió y…  
-. Remus… -Toda la atención de la rubia estaba dirigida con cariño a su novio-, oh, Remus… Es eso?  
-. Si –Lupin asintió-  
-. Ese desgraciado hombre lobo me las pagará… Nadie, sobre todo NADIE, se mete con mis amigos –Marli estaba roja de la ira-, ni siquiera una…  
-. Si quieres alejarte… -Remus miraba con tristeza a la rubia-  
-. Que te pasa, idiota? –La rubia le miraba enfadada-, cómo se te ocurre?, yo te quiero… Nunca podría dejarte de lado…

Todos estaban mudos, bastante pendientes de las palabras que la rubia, bastante enojada por cierto, intercambiaba con el castaño cenizo acerca de su casi proposición de alejarse

-. No quiero volver a escuchar eso de ti ni de nadie… El próximo que vuelva a sugerirlo, aunque seas tu… Terminará muerto... -Mel suspiró- está claro?  
-. Si… -Remus asintió, ligeramente colorado-  
-. Más te vale, Remus –Mel sonaba un poco cortante, y ya no estaba tan "acaramelada" con el-  
-. Linda… -Remus se había arrodillado ante ella y le tomaba sus manos- entiéndeme… La gente es muy…  
-. Prejuiciosa –Aportó Lily-  
-. Gracias, Lil… La gente es así, y sinceramente, yo todavía no me he acostumbrado a vivir con ello…  
-. Nosotros somos testigo de ello –Esa vez era Sirius-  
-. Pero… Me estoy adaptando  
-. 9 años después de ese incidente! –James soltó burlón-  
-. JAMES! –Todos le miraron mal, salvo la pareja, que estaba muy ocupada mirándose-  
-. Ya, vale… Lo siento –James sonrió culpable-  
-. Puedes comprender eso?  
-. Si… Pero me duele, Remus –Su novia le miraba con los ojos tristes-, yo te quiero, y nunca sería capaz de… Juzgarte así como la mayoría de los magos… Lo tuyo es un simple "problema peludo" –A ese comentario, James y Sirius rieron disimuladamente, mientras que Remus sonrió divertido-, qué?  
-. Eres una plagiadora de ideas –Se limitó a responder Sirius-  
-. Cállate, Black –Mel se había sonrosado-, que serás idiota… Eso no fue lo único que me dolió, Remus… Se supone que eres mi novio, que nos conocemos… Desde hace siete años!!!, ok como amiga… Pero como tu novia?, y una muy imparcial… No me lo aclaro, Remus  
-. Lo siento… -El chico miraba al suelo-  
-. Mirame, Remus… -Melinda había sacado una de sus manos y le había alzado el rostro-, por esta vez, te perdono… Pero no volveré a consentir algo así!, así que si tienes otro secreto, sabes… Que puedes contármelo… -En su voz se oía un dejo de tristeza-  
-. Te prometo que así será, Mel  
-. Bien… -Mel le dedicó un débil intento de una sonrisa, que solamente se hizo ver como una mueca-, estás perdonado  
-. Eres… Única… -Remus sonreía nuevamente, y le dio un largo y suave beso-, lo sabes, no?  
-. No tanto… Quizá necesito que me vuelvas a aclarar la mente, Remus –La chica le sonrió con cariño-  
-. Eh, eh!!! –Marli les detuvo-, que sino voy a tener que buscarme un café muy amargo

Todos rieron alegremente, volviéndose a acomodar y preparándose para pasar al siguiente tema del secreto de los Marauders (Que todos conocemos): La animagia

-. Bueno… -Lily fue la primera en empezar la conversación-, qué otro secreto de Marauders tienen  
-. Pues… Les contaremos si prometen no exaltarse –James respondió mirando con cierto temor a Lily-  
-. Qué es lo que no me dicen? –Lily les miraba peligrosamente-  
-. Querrás decir no "nos" dicen, cierto? –Marli también les veía amenazante-  
-. Pues… -James aprovechó que Lily no le había respondido-, tiene relación con nuestros apodos  
-. Apodos? –Marli les veía sorprendida-  
-. Si… Yo soy Padfoot –Sirius comenzó a hablar-, este es Prongs, nuestro queridísimo Remus es Moony y… A quién olvido?  
-. Espero que sea una broma, Sirius –James le miraba mal-  
-. Ah, ya, Pet… El es Wormtail (NA: Creo que asi se escribe, no estoy muy segura)  
-. Y eso a que se debe… Acaso a ti te mordió un perro, Sirius –Replicó con burla la morena de nombre Marli-  
-. Eso quisieras, Marli –Sirius le dirigió una ácida mirada-  
-. Anda, suelten la verdad para que vaya a Hogs…  
-. Oh, Moony! –Tanto James como Sirius exclamaron al comprender que era lo que su novia no había terminado de decir-, eso va en serio!!!  
-. Cállense –Remus estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero no tanto como su novia-  
-. A donde irán esta noche? –La pelirroja se había puesto muy seria-  
-. A un rincón secreto del Lago Negro que llamamos… -Sirius comenzo a inventar-  
-. Hogstal! –Exclamó James, a lo que hasta sus amigos le miraron extrañados-  
-. Mmmm… Cada día pierdes más tu inteligencia, James –Lily aportó en un tono delicado, como si se lo explicase a un pequeñín-  
-. Tiene razón… Era Hogslake  
-. Cállate, Paddy  
-. No me llames así!!! –Sirius exclamó dramáticamente-  
-. No me traiciones entonces, Padfoot!  
-. Vale…  
-. Entonces… -Mel volvió a desviar el tema-, a qué se deben sus apodos  
-. Pues… Moony se debe a que el se vuelve como loquito en luna llena  
-. Obvio, no crees –Soltó con cierto sarcasmo el lobito-  
-. Vale… Y en cuanto a Pet, Sirius y yo… Somos animagos  
-. Ya, claro… -Lily soltó en un tono de "y yo soy idiota", a lo que James sonrió divertido"-, es verdad?  
-. Si, Lily… Es verdad  
-. Oh… -Lily se veía conmocionada, pero luego, al instante, como James bien suponía, su carácter hizo acto de presencia-, CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!!!, NO, NADA, NO QUIERO RESPUESTAS… SERÁN UNOS IDIOTAS INCONSCIENTES QUE NO SABÍAN DE LOS RIESGOS QUE ESO CONLLEVA… Y CLARO, QUÉ TIENE QUE VER LA ANIMAGIA CON…?  
-. Lily… Puedo hablar? –James sonrió con la serenidad que le caracterizaba cuando ella gritaba-  
-. Como quieras… -Dijo Lily, segura de que luego les sermonearía, además de que se sentía muy impactada-  
-. Lo hicimos porque de esa forma podíamos acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones, hacérselas menos dolorosas… Y créeme cuando digo que sabíamos los riesgos…  
-. Uh… Por supuesto –Lily parecía no aterrizar en tierra firme-, de que otra forma le hubieran acompañado…  
-. Lily… Créeme… Lo hicimos por eso… No queríamos abandonar a nuestro lobito favorito  
-. Lobito… -Mel empezó a reír suavemente-  
-. Mel! –Remus le miró algo enfadado-  
-. Es que suena tan lindo… Y te caracteriza por completo… Lobito!!!  
-. Y dices ser una novia muy…  
-. Nosotras tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos… Cierto, Lily?  
-. Eh?  
-. Oh, olvídenlo… Ustedes nunca han tenido novios  
-. Eh!!! –Reclamaron ofendidas Lily y Marli-, eso no es cierto!!!  
-. Oh, si, y cuando fue la ultima vez que…  
-. El mes pasado me hice la novia oficial de Tommy… Solo que es un secreto –Mintió descaradamente Marli-  
-. Ehm… Oh, me caen mal –Lily suspiró, derrotada-  
-. Entonces… En qué se transforman?  
-. En un ciervo de plata  
-. Te va perfecto… Arrogante, idiota, arriesgado…  
-. Y cómo es eso de que los ciervos son idiotas, Lily?  
-. Eh... -Lily soltó la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente- Que no piensan antes de cruzar la carretera… Deberías ver estudios muggles!  
-. Que oferta tan interesante! –Exclamó sarcástico James-  
-. Yo –Sirius decidió cortarles por lo sano-, en un grim… Yo soy el Grim!!!  
-. Ah! –Marli exclamó al recordar algo-, tu eras ese perro de Greta's Place (NA: Lo siento pero las direcciones no son lo mio)  
-. Fue tan divertido verte asustada, cariño  
-. No soy tu "cariñito" ni nada del estilo… Que te quede claro, Black!!!  
-. Sirius para ti  
-. Black para mi  
-. Ustedes son incorregibles –Remus suspiró con voz cansina-  
-. Y en qué se transforma Wormtail? –Preguntó con curiosidad Mel-  
-. En una rata…  
-. Una rata?  
-. Ni nos pregunten –Los tres Marauders exclamaron a la defensiva-  
-. Vale…  
-. Eso es todo? –Preguntó Mel tras unos segundos de silencio-  
-. Supongo –Afirmaron los Marauders-  
-. Vale… Entonces vamos a Hogslake, cariño  
-. Con gusto

Y sin más, cada quien se fue por su lado, todos a la cama, salvo por Mel y Remus, que sin dudas se fueron a pasar un buen rato en Hogsmeade

**To be continued**

Tan, tan, tan... -A lo lejos, se puede ver a Anny enseñando a Sirius a tocar tambor-, gracias por el coro, Sirius... -Sirius dice que no es nada con una fuerte nota de su tambor mientras Anny canta una canción que os guste -, y entonces... Qué les pareció... Vale la pena dejarme un comentario o seguir leyendo en la capa invisible, a la luz de la vela, vigilando de que el ojoloco de Moody no os pille intentando escaparse de el para que no les delate conmigo xD... En fin, les dejo unos adelantitos

Prox. Cap: Un día agitado

-. Es un honor –Lily hizo una exagerada reverencia-, ahora, a los detalles!  
-. Os cuento más tarde… Tengo sueño!

---.---.---

-. No sé que hacer…  
-. Respecto a qué?  
-. Respecto a… Un chico…  
-. Te gusta un chico?!

---.---.---

-. Tengo miedo de aceptar, pero lo prometo…  
-. Bien… Es… Preparadas para la bomba?  
-. Suéltalo ya!, no soporto tanta emoción!

---.---.---

-. Es culpa de Marli… Nos confesó tremenda bomba…  
-. Cállate…

---.---.---

-. Remus…¿qué me dices?  
-. Pues que podemos conseguirlo…  
-. Ya sabes… Nada de ser una celestina!, lo prometiste!  
-. Celestina?

---.---.---

-. No te irás por tu camino… Rodarás conmigo…


	6. Un día agitado

Mi mamá y yo estamos entrando a la casa, después de un día de clases terriblemente agotador y aburrido (Presenté una prueba de matemáticas –Merlín!-, asistí a dos clases de historia –Universal y de Venezuela- e hice un aburrido proyecto con plantas en biología –NA: Que hasta la profesora Sprout lo podría haber hecho más interesante, pero noooooooo!, la bruja C.E. "Umbridge" tiene que hacernos ver la teoría más sosa, incluso aún más que cuando la verdadera Umbridge decidió que solo se leería en su clase-), discutiendo, como siempre, mientras mi hermana mayor come una chupeta –Nota del lector: Tienes que explicarlo todo?-, –NA: Pues… Soy una exagerada, ustedes ya lo saben- y escucha fastidiada la discusión de siempre

-. No tengo hambre… Puedo comer más tarde?

-. Qué te comiste hoy?

-. Mamá! –Indignada argumento aburrida - Te recuerdo que hoy no llevé dinero…

-. Yai… Pero quiero que, a la noche, el plato del microondas este vacío

-. Mamá… -Planeo decirle "si me has dicho lo mismo desde que recuerdo, no crees que ya me sé de memoria la frase?", pero sonrío conciliadora-, lo hallarás tan limpio que pensarás que fregué el plato y lo volví a meter allí como lo despistada que soy

-. Es cierto…

-. Voy a soñar…

-. Entonces que sueñes bien… -Evidentemente, ella sabe que no comeré, no para dormir, sino para "soñar" como continua mi fic-

Cuando entro a mi dormitorio –Que es sencillo, con una computadora antigua, sin red y muy sosa que solo me sirve para escribir fics en noches de insomnio, unos muebles y una cama-, el profesor Dumbledore se halla sentado en un sillón muy cómodo, que por cierto es reclinable, con un libro que sacó de la biblioteca, titulado "Matemáticas: 8vo", pero el, inmerso en la lectura, no me saluda, y yo, inmersa en tirar mi morral en su rincón –Castigo a los cuadernos y libros-, enciendo la computadora y luego me acuesto boca abajo y cierro un segundo los ojos, todavía sin percatarme de él

-. Claro!!!, Era Pi!

-. Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Del susto por oír esas palabras, me levanto de golpe y veo que es nada más y nada menos que el profesor Dumbledore, quien se desaparece al ver como llaman a la puerta con ansiedad… Yo solo suspiro y voy a abrirla, para encontrarme con mi mamá

-. Qué pasó, Sara?, escuché un grito!

-. No fue nada –Suspiro dramático-, solo fue que me asusté al recordar que no respondí Pi en la prueba… Estoy muerta! –NA: Es cierto!, digamos que este mes mi conciencia tiene la personalidad de Dumbledore-

-. Eso te pasa por no estudiar

-. Me rompes el corazón!!!

-. Pues estudia para que no tengas que seguir echándole pega cuando se rompa con sus palabras –Dumbledore me dice con voz sabia y yo atino a rodar los ojos, a lo que mi mamá me mira confundida, sin saber si lo decía sarcásticamente, en broma o en serio, pero enseguida asume lo peor-

-. Pues lo siento, Sara –Molesta por creer que lo decía sarcástica-

-. Pero… -Mi mamá me deja con la palabra en la boca-, estúpida conciencia… Tu siempre metiéndome en líos…

-. Que más da… Si la chantajeas con un caramelo de limón lo olvidará…

-. O sea que solo debo ser ácida cuando me hable? –Pregunto sarcásticamente en voz baja mientras cierro la puerta y me siento frente a la computadora, en la que empiezo a anotar todo lo que he dicho, para luego-… Dumbly?

-. No me hables… -La conciencia dice con la típica serenidad de Dumbledore-, solo déjame aceptar que nunca cambiarás… Ya… En fin… Vamos a comenzar este capítulo

-. Oh… Creo que aquí necesitamos la Musanimatus…

-. Eso se soluciona rápido…

Mi conciencia - Dumbledore y yo nos sonreímos, cómplices, justo cuando el verdadero Dumbledore aparece mientras arrastra a Snape del otro fic –HP y la Cacería de los Horcruxes-, que a su vez, sostiene un hurón muerto en su mano –Le dije que, mientras no apareciese en ninguno de los dos fics, cuidase de Bucbeack- y en la otra sostiene un frasco de poción celeste

-. Severus!!! –Notese el alivio en mi voz-, mi Musanimatus!!!!

-. Autora Nuñez… -Snape saluda con frialdad-

-. Deja de ser tan huraño!, te iba a poner en este cap, pero como estás así…

-. En serio me ibas a poner!!!

-. Ya no estoy tan segura… –No le miro, estoy cruzada de brazos, mientras que mi conciencia solo atina a rodar los ojos-

-. Te daré la Musanimatus y me humillaré para que te vengues, pero, por favor, méteme!

-. Bien –Sonrisa complacida-

-. Que crueldad! –Dumbledore suspira, pero luego sus ojos se iluminan maléficamente-, pero así "soy" yo

-. Bueno… -Yo, riendo, tomo la poción-, sigo viva… Ooooh… A SUS PUESTOS!

-. Eso me incluye? –Dumbledore me mira-

-. No… Si quieres termina de leer el libro de matemáticas

-. Perfecto! –Mirada asesina de mi parte-

-. Y tu, Snivellus… Vete a buscar tu poción rejuvencedora… La necesitarás si quieres participar en este capítulo

-. Si, capitán!

-. Por cierto… -Snape había desaparecido, de forma que me había vuelto a Dumbly-

-. Si?

-. Qué haces aquí?

-. Soy tu conciencia… Cómo me separo de ti?

-. Este mes como que me tocó la calma y una madurez algo cínica –Suspiro-

-. Por desgracia… Pero no solo vine así a ti

-. Entonces… Por qué?

-. Tus personajes (Gail Devereaux y Edna Jolie) se quejan de que les quitaste a sus chicos…

-. Se lo merecían…

-. Merlín… Dame paciencia en este mes… -Dumbledore suspira, pero luego mi parte se impone en el-, aunque estás en lo cierto… Anny Carter y Melinda Warrick, por su lado, mandan sus besos y gracias, la primera por haberle proporcionado el protagonismo que tanto deseaba, y la segunda por haberle dado a Remus…

-. Se lo merecían –Sonrío con dulzura-

-. Y Marli te manda a decir que eres una desagradecida porque ella decidió meterse en tu fic, por el cual ahora está "enamorada" del que menos lo hubiera esperado… Y ahora intenta darle celos con Tommy (Y el a su vez te manda sus besos por dársela temporalmente)

-. Es bueno ver que me quieren…

-. Y ella pronto te lo agradecerá… Al igual que Sirius…

-. Al menos no hará nada, ya que le borré sus sospechas con el obliviate…

-. Que manipuladora! –Conciencia-

-. Al menos manipulo de forma decente… Doy los créditos, pues sin dudas no podría hacer este fic sin mi imaginación y sin los personajes de Rowling, quienes a su vez dieron pie a esta historia… Y además, no lo hago con fines de lucro… Solamente lo hago por entretener… Pero eso sí, mis personajes deben trabajar!!!

-. Volvi! –Un joven Severus, con el cabello menos grasiento, se ha aparecido-, podemos empezar…

-. Perfecto…

**6**

**Un día agitado**

Lily Evans bostezo al abrir los ojos, para luego distinguir una figura algo borrosa entrar al dormitorio… La distinguió al instante, pues en el dormitorio solo una caminaba de esa forma tan graciosa cuando tenía sueño, y de paso, su cabello rubio si que se hacía destacar cuando era necesario

-. Mel!!!, acabas de regresar? –Su pregunta en voz alta hizo que Marli se levantase de golpe, con el cabello totalmente alborotado, y que Alice, una castaña de ojos azules, la mirase medio dormida-

-. No –Mintió descaradamente la rubia-

-. Ya, claro, y Remus no es un hombre… -Marli calló lo de lobo y dijo- bromista

-. Cállate –Mel se había ruborizado-

-. Aaah… Pasaste toda la noche con Remus! –Exclamó Alice, feliz por ella-, que lindo!

-. Ven!, ella si es una amiga –Argumentó sonriente la rubia-

-. Porque apoya que andes con Remus toda la noche?, bien por ella –Lily soltó con cierta burla-

-. Queremos detalles! –Exclamó Marli-, no que nos mientas!

-. Así es –Corroboró Lily, arrancando una risita de Alice, de forma que las dos chicas la miraron extrañada, aunque lo cierto era que la rubia se tiro a su cama, sonriendo por lo mismo que ella-

-. Ustedes son…

-. Locas… -Completó Mel, riendo- y si que saben confundir!

-. Es un honor –Lily hizo una exagerada reverencia-, ahora, a los detalles!

-. Os cuento más tarde… Tengo sueño!

Y sin más, la rubia se quedó tendida en su cama, en una mala posición, a lo que la pelirroja bufó algo molesta por no haber obtenido sus detalles, mientras que Marli la imitó, Alice rió divertida para bajar a buscar a Frank, con quien daría un paseo en los terrenos hasta que el gran comedor abriese, y Lily no tuvo más remedio que agitar su varita, acostándola correctamente y cubriéndola, para luego ponerse a leer un libro de pociones, con la intención de comprender un poco la próxima poción: Musanimatus! –Conciencia: Sara…- -NA: Oh, vale, de acuerdo, rectifico- la amortentia

Más tarde, Mel abrió los ojos con dificultad, para luego hallarse con que en la cama de Lily estaban la antes nombrada y Marli, la primera leyendo otro libro y Marli contándole de un dilema que tenía con un chico

-. No sé que hacer… -Marli suspiró, y Mel agudizó su oído para oír, todavía haciéndose la dormida-

-. Respecto a qué? –Preguntó Lily, pasando la página del libro-

-. Respecto a… Un chico…

-. Te gusta un chico?! –Lily dejó el libro a un lado-

-. Chist!, que no quiero que el mundo se entere!

-. Quién te gusta? –Mel preguntó, levantándose y sentándose en la cama de ellas-

-. Qué hiciste anoche?

-. Eso luego! –Replicó Mel-

-. Es cierto!, lo de ella puede esperar… Pero tu no todos los días nos confiesas algo así… Eso hay que tratarlo urgentemente!

-. Será –La chica se veía enojada-

-. Quién es el que te gusta?

-. Nadie…

-. No sabía que Nadie fuera un nombre –Replicó burlona Mel-

-. Es cierto! –Lily le apoyó-, pero es un buen nombre para un don… Don Nadie

-. Cuéntanos!

-. De acuerdo –Aceptó a regañadientes-… Comenzó a finales del año antepasado… Es guapo, algo idiota, pero amable… Cuando se lo propone… -Marli comentó-

-. En qué casa está? –Preguntó Lily-

-. En Slytherin no, eso está más que claro… -Comenzó a descartar Mel al ver que ella no respondería-, ha dicho que es idiota, así que Ravenclaw queda descartado… Tenemos a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff…

-. Correcto… -Marli afirmó al ver que Mel no la dejaría en paz-

-. Explícanoslo…

-. Antes no soportaba verlo… Pero luego… -Marli Carter se sumergió en un recuerdo-

-. Luego…

.---. Flash Back .---.

Marleniss Carter estaba buscando desesperada un libro en la biblioteca… Era un libro de historia de la magia, pues no había hecho su deber de una revuelta de duendes en contra del ministerio en el año 1840, y solo tenía media hora para hacerlo

-. Diantre… Ya se lo han debido de llevar… -Marli se sentó en una mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, angustiada-

-. Qué pasa, Carter?, es que acaso no encuentras el libro de maldiciones asesinas y dolorosas para emplear contra mi? –Preguntó el que menos ella deseaba hallar en esa situación: Sirius Black-

-. Cállate, Black… No es un asunto de tu incumbencia…

-. Lo es si se trata de ti, Marli… -Marli le miró desconfiada, sin saber si se trataba de una broma, un intento de fastidiarla o porque a el realmente le importaba lo que le pasaba-

Sirius la miró con sus ojos penetrantes y un rostro mortalmente serio –NA: Ni idea de cómo sería eso en Sirius joven-, aunque con una sonrisita de medio lado… Al fin, la chica suspiró y miró al suelo, desviando sus ojos de el…

-. No hice la tarea de historia de la magia…

-. Ah, ya… Te ayudo?

-. No pienso copiarme de tu trabajo –Marli se negó rotundamente-

-. Y yo no pienso permitírtelo… -Sirius replicó con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que ella se sonrojó violentamente, más por furia que por otra cosa, para luego ver como el se arrodillaba ante ella y le tomaba de sus manos- pero si puedo darte un libro bastante útil que no está aquí…

-. Podrías…?

-. Por supuesto, Marli…

-. Eso suena a gato encerrado… Qué quieres?

-. Que me ayudes a resumir… Yo tampoco lo he hecho –Confesó Sirius-

-. No pienso dejar que te copies de mi!

-. Adiós entonces…

-. No te copies tanto… Utiliza también unas frases del libro…

-. Es un trato!

Más tarde, en la clase de historia de la magia, Sirius y Marli presentaron una excelente redacción cada uno, y de paso, ya se toleraban más… Lo que ella no sabía, y posiblemente nunca llegara a saber, era que Sirius la había engañado limpiamente para así demostrarle que no era tan malo, porque lo cierto era que el se había llevado el libro que ella tanto había buscado, y de paso, utilizado uno mucho mejor, más grueso y que a ella le había encantado y demostrado que no era tan idiota como ella lo tachaba

.---. Fin del Flash Back .---.

-. Te ayudó?! –Lily la miraba, indignada porque ella no hubiera hecho sola su deber-

-. De no ser por él, hubiera reprobado historia de la magia… -Confesó Marli-

-. Cómo se llama? –Mel preguntó como la romántica irremediable que era-

-. Prometen que no dirán nada…?

-. Si!

-. Prometen que no exageraran cuando sepan quién es…?

-. Si!

-. Prometen que no harán de celestinas?

-. Eeeh… -Mel tenía sus dudas, pero luego puso una mano en su corazón y la otra tras la espalda-, prometido

-. No cruces los dedos, Mel…

-. Rayos… -Mel sacó su mano de la espalda y con una el en aire y la otra en el corazón-, yo, Melinda Warrick, prometo que no me quejaré, no exageraré y, sobre todo, no me entrometeré en la relación que ustedes tienen o llegaran a tener como celestina

-. Perfecto… Lily?

-. Tengo miedo de aceptar, pero lo prometo…

-. Bien… Es… Preparadas para la bomba?

-. Suéltalo ya! –Ordenó exasperada Lily-, no soporto tanta emoción!

-. Sirius Black… -Marli Carter cerró los ojos de tan solo haber dicho su nombre-

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a las tres… Lily Evans se quedó petrificada, sacudiendo de cuando en cuando la cabeza, como una atontada que intenta procesar las palabras, Mel estaba haciendo muecas con su cara –Primero confundida, después una que predecía que iba a sonreír, pero luego intentó ponerse seria, y ahora se debatía entre molestar un poco a su amiga o sonreír ampliamente, como una tonta- y Marli se quedó estática de oír como esas palabras habían salido de sus labios

-. Sirius Black!!! –Al fin reaccionó una… Mel estaba riendo alegremente y corriendo por toda la habitación-, ES SIRI…

-. CÁLLATE, MELINDA! –Rogó pálida Marli-

-. Lo siento…

-. Qué pasa? –Alice Longbottom acababa de entrar, acompañada de su novio y de los Marauders-

-. Nada –Respondieron Marli y Mel, pero Lily seguía estática-

-. Pues no parece eso… Lily… Lily… LILY!

-. Es… Es… Es… -Lily estaba a punto de arruinarlo-

-. Si dices algo, te juro que esta noche los duendes se comerán las uñas de tus pies –Le amenazó Marli-

-. No amenaces a Lily!

-. AL FIN TE DISTE CUENTA…!!! –Lily gritó, lanzándose contra su amiga y derrumbándola en la cama de Alice-

-. SI… LO HICISTE!

Mel, que había gritado eso, también se abalanzó contra ellas, mientras que James, Sirius y Remus entraron adentro, para así evitar los riesgos de ser expulsados de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas, mientras que Alice y Frank seguían en la entrada, tomados de la mano y mirando extrañados lo que ocurría

Al rato, Sirius se sonrió maléficamente y miró a sus dos acompañantes con una demente mirada… James correspondió a la sonrisa, pues prácticamente se habían comunicado telepáticamente, y Remus palideció al ver lo que pensaban, mientras que los futuros Longbottom sospechaban que ocurriría y se sonreían divertidos

-. Pirámide humana!

-. Oh… No… -Mel se dio cuenta-

Sirius, tras exclamarlo, se abalanzó contra Mel y le sacó el aliento con el cual se reía, al igual que a Lily y a una enfadada Marli, que intentaba sacárselas de encima, y el también lo perdió cuando James se abalanzó contra él, seguido de Remus, quien sin dudas había pensado que no se perdería de hacerles eso, mientras que Alice entraba, seguida de Frank, y ambos le miraban desde la cama de dosel de la chica

-. A… U… XILI… O… -Suplicaba Marli-

-. RE… MUS… BÁJA… TE… -Pidió James-

-. Ya lo hago -Remus, el único que seguía con aliento al ser la punta de la torre, aceptó-

Qué ocurrió al Remus bajarse?, pues simple, que se enredó con el bolsillo de la túnica de James, de forma que se cayó al lado de la cama, y antes de que todo oscureciese, pudo ver como la torre humana se bamboleaba peligrosamente

-. NOOOOOO…

Plaf…

Remus quedó boca arriba, con James y Mel encima de él, el primero boca arriba, sobre sus piernas, la segunda boca abajo, casi cerca de sus labios, luchando porque Sirius, que había aterrizado en su espalda, boca arriba, se moviese, ya que le dolía, mientras que Marli había aterrizado boca abajo, justo encima de James, y con Lily encima de la misma, boca arriba, e intentaba no caerse sobre él

-. Quién este… Encima mío… -Decía Marli, mirando a la puerta, de forma que si fuera a perder el equilibrio, no terminara besando accidentalmente a James, quien a su vez miraba como Mel y Remus estaba sonriéndose, aunque con la primera luchando contra Sirius- muévase!

-. Si… Rius… Mi espalda!, Remus… Tu ami… Go me está… Dañando la… Espalda!!!

-. Muévanse… Me falta… Oxígeno… -Remus, al ser la base, estaba quedándose sin respiración-

-. Aliceeeeeeeee… Fraaaaaaaaaaaaank… -Lily suplicó al verles-

-. Wingardium leviosa

Lily sintió como flotaba en el aire, gracias a Alice, para luego caer con fuerza en la cama de Marli, y cuando se pudo levantar, observó como Sirius era levantado mediante magia, mientras que Frank, ya que no se le daba muy bien los encantamientos, ayudaba a Marli a levantarse, de forma que James se sentó en su cama y tomó bocanadas de aire, sin percatarse de que Remus y Mel se besaban dulcemente

-. Ya respiras mejor?

-. Si… Tu espalda cómo está?

-. Por suerte, sigue viva…

-. Qué fue todo eso…? –Preguntó James al reponerse, mirando a Lily, que reía algo sonrojada por lo que había causado-

-. Es culpa de Marli… Nos confesó tremenda bomba…

-. Cállate… -Marli le miró mal desde la cama de Alice, junto a la que estaba Sirius-

-. Qué bomba?

-. Un secretito suyo –Mel y Lily sonrieron pícaramente a Marli, a lo que ella se sonrojó furiosamente-

-. Sobre Tommy, no?

-. Podría decirse…

-. Melinda Johanne Warrick Gordon! –Marli le dirigió una mirada asesina a Mel, que tragó ruidosamente-

-. Acaso terminaste con él? –Sirius se veía esperanzado-

-. Va a hacerlo –Lily respondió antes de que Marli se negase-

-. En serio! –Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios del can-

-. Cállate…

-. Por cierto… Mel, Remus… Qué hicieron ayer? –Preguntó sonriendo Alice-

-. Nada… -Ambos se sonrojaron-

-. Fueron a Hogsmeade! –Replicó Sirius, a lo que la pareja le miró mal-

-. Hogsmeade!, yo quiero ir –Lily miró acusatoriamente a James, para luego sonreírle dulcemente-, anda!!!, quiero comprar mis dulcitos y…

-. Lily… -James se sentó a su lado y la hizo mirarle a los ojos-, mañana te llevaré

-. Gracias! –Lily le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla-, eres el mejor!!!

-. Me alegro por ustedes –Marli sonrió divertida-, en fin… Qué hicieron ustedes la noche anterior?

-. Pues… -Remus sonrió tímidamente-, paseamos, fuimos a la casa de los gritos…

-. Al interior! –Apuntó emocionada Mel-

-. Me caes mal!, yo siempre…

-. También te llevaré allí, Lily… -James le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano, pues el se la había tomado hacía un buen rato-

-. Eres un cielo… Prosigue…

-. Paseamos por allí y… Tuvimos una…

-. Meriendita romántica… -Mel besó a su novio-, fue tan dulce!

-. Si –Remus estaba rojo a no poder más-

-. Me regaló esto…

Todos observaron sorprendidos el precioso brazalete de oro blanco que llevaba, el cual tenía corazones hechos con rubíes, estrellas hechas con diamantes y flores hechas con amatistas… Era, sin dudas, algo muy detallado, y de paso, relucía con intensidad

-. Remus! –Marli no tenía voz-, eso es…

-. Un gesto espléndido… -James sonreía con orgullo-

-. Que rápido crecen nuestros niños… Ooh… -Sirius sonreía con orgullo y alivio, pues el al menos había dejado atrás la fase de que no merecía a nadie… Mel sin dudas era una buena influencia-

-. Si… -Lily miraba a James con una sonrisa dulce y algo triste, como si este pudiera saber que ella deseaba que ambos fuesen novios y el la tratase con la misma atención que Remus a Mel… Y James comprendió, a lo que le dio un apretón suave en su mano, provocando un leve rubor en Lily, quien esperaba no haber sido tan notoria-

-. Yo quiero un regalo así, Frank! –Protestó la futura madre de Neville-

-. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga mi propio trabajo recibirás miles de docenas de lilas, miles de joyas, joyeros, libros y cosas exóticas, pero sobre todo, Ali, te prometo que tendrás las estrellas que pueda capturar…

-. Frank! –Alice le besó en la mejilla-, eres un dulce

-. Y tú una romántica irremediable…

-. James… Podemos ir a Hogsmeade?, quiero mis dulces, mis libros y mi paseo por la casa de los gritos!

-. De acuerdo, Lily… -James sonrió, para luego ofrecerle una mano y llevársela-

-. Remus… -Mel susurró algo en el oído del licántropo-, ¿qué me dices?

-. Pues que podemos conseguirlo… -Ambos se sonrieron-

-. Ya sabes… Nada de ser una celestina!, lo prometiste!

-. Celestina? –Sirius preguntó con interés mientras las dos parejas (Frank y Alice – Mel y Remus)-, hay alguien que te interesa? –El chico se sentía angustiado-

-. Si…

-. Ah… -Sirius asintió, y luego abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo-

-. Voy a la biblioteca –Marli quiso huir antes que oír lo que le diría-, adiós!

-. Espera!

-. Qué? –Marli sentía los nervios aflorar con intensidad en ella-

-. Me ayudas a bajar… Ya conoces el sistema…

-. De acuerdo –Aceptó Marli, aunque no sin antes titubear-, pero si no bajas rápido, te suelto y me voy por mi camino…

-. No te irás por tu camino… Rodarás conmigo…

-. Cállate, Black!

-. Yai… Vamos…

La chica suspiró, no muy decidida, para luego darle la mano y bajar con él, maldiciendo mil veces su mala suerte y, a la vez, agradeciéndole a Merlín la oportunidad de tocarle inocentemente

**To be continued**


	7. Revelaciones

El telón se corre ante el público, revelando a Rita Skeeter, que tiene un micrófono y, tras suyo, una pantalla "gigante" que se halla revelando pura propaganda, como la del dentífrico Colgate, unos shampoos… Ya saben, lo clásico… Que hoy decidió hacer de reportera en este fic – cine

-. Fanfiction, ya estamos al aire?  
-. Dale de una vez!  
-. Perfecto –Rita Skeeter ignoro su exasperación y sonrio totalmente relax-, Hola, mundo!, Soy Rita Skeeter y hoy vengo con las noticias de los fics- películas… Al parecer, hoy han surgido muchos fics – películas nuevos –En la pantalla detrás de ella aparecen múltiples títulos-, principalmente del tipo Harry Potter y LilyxJames, además de un oneshoot ultra… Romántico –NA: No es así… Solo estoy especulando los que hoy pueden haber publicado-, pero hay uno que, al parecer, realmente vale la pena, tal y como un pequeño grupo de lectores demostraron al venir a leerlo y dejar su firma en el "post libro de película", los cuales conocen mejor como reviews, el cual se llama "El Plan de James"… Mira, allí va la protagonista Lily… Y viene con su novio!, vamos con ellos…  
-. Si? –Pregunta Lily, algo desconfiada-  
-. Soy Rita Skeeter…!  
-. Aléjate de nosotros! –Y sin más, Lily y James se esconden en el interior del cine, dejando sola a Rita-  
-. Parece que tienen una muy mala imagen de mi… -Rita se ve molesta-, pero miren nada más!, allí va la escritora del fic… Señorita Nuñez… Señorita Nuñez!  
-. Si? –Yo miro al que la graba y a Rita-  
-. Mi nombre es Rita Skeeter!  
-. Por qué me suena ese nombre…? –Me pongo meditabunda-  
-. Qué se siente ver que han venido muchas personas a ver la película, en especial algunos críticos?  
-. Es agradable ver que la historia no solo me gustó a mi… -Sonrio con gran alivio-, les estoy muy agradecida  
-. Yai… -Rita me interrumpe-, ya hablará luego con ellos… -Yo la miro mal-, acaso…  
-. Qué? –Pregunto cuando ella sigue prolongando la pausa dramática-  
-. Plagió usted la historia? –Susurra ella en tono confidencial-  
-. Por Merlín!, no!!!, que idea tan estúpida… Este fic es cien por ciento original, y el que diga lo contrario, que me lo diga en la cara!  
-. Y cómo sacó tan fenomenal idea para hacer el fic?… Es usted acaso Rowling?  
-. No, pero soy una de las miles de personas que desean estar en su piel –Respondo con serenidad, aunque todavía la miro mal-, qué le hizo pensar que yo plaguie o hice algo con la historia?  
-. Es que es tan diferente, tan rara, que…  
-. Aclaremos algo… Ni James, Lily, Harry ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los seis libros de Harry Potter que Rowling creó son míos, pero eso sí: La loca de Marli Carter, la dulce pero extraña Mel Warrick, las antipáticas fans de los Marauders también fueron creados pero no iniciados por mi… La idea es cien por ciento mía, y que yo sepa, nadie, hasta la fecha, ha creado una igual… Y qué más… Yai… Lo hago sin fines de lucro… Fíjate que hasta las entradas son gratuitas… Solamente hice esta historia por entretenimiento, porque quería soltar mi imaginación y porqué, sobre todo, amo escribir… Así que el próximo que diga u objete lo contrario, o siquiera piense en copiar mis creaciones, puede asegurar que lo perseguiré hasta su tumba  
-. Yai…  
-. Si allí están mis críticos! –Interrumpo a Rita, pues al fin la recordé-, debo ir a agradecerles sus comentarios por los dos capítulos anteriores… Adiós! –Y sin más, también me marcho corriendo a ellos-  
-. Allí se fue la creadora… CrazY AngeeL para el mundo, pero Sara para los que no quieran llamarla por ese apodo tan largo y extraño –Rita guiña un ojo-, volvemos contigo, Giovanni

Y sin más, la pantalla se pone en negro, de forma que Rita entra a la cola del cine para tomar su entrada gratuita a la película, mientras que yo aparto un rincón para responder a mis reviews, y más allá, la entrada está remarcada en negrita, dando un inicio a un nuevo capítulo

Tati Jane Potter: Gracias!, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap!, a mi también me parece muy lindo -Yo sé... Sentimental... Sniff-, y en cuanto al disclaimer... Te parecio genial?, entonces este debió estar aún más loco, porque aun después de leerlo siete veces, me río como loca... En fin, nos leemos!, besos!... Y disfruta el cap, por supuesto ... Y prometo que esta vez si es el correcto, mas no el equivocado (Que bronca me he dado u.uU)... Besos!

CaRmEn EvAnS: Te gustó el cap?, pues me alegro!!!, a mi me encanta como está quedando, y es bueno ver que a todos ustedes les agrada, en especial a mis criticos, como tu ... Y tranquila que ni Remus ni Mel planeaban nada malo... Jajajaj... Así que a ambas nos falla un poco la conciencia xD, pero tranquila, que te aseguro que no planean nada malo... No ahora n.nU... Hoy te enterarás de que fue lo que hablaron los dos... Prometido!... Y Lily muy caprichosa?, pues a ver como te resulta hoy xD... Y lo de Marly y Sirius... A ver que tal este capitulo ;)... Nos leemos!, besos!!!

oladis: Otra lectora?!, Bienvenida!!!, te puedo decir que tu nick me resulta curioso sin que me mates?, pues espero que si... Me alegra que te gusten mis fics , y en cuanto a lo del primer beso de Lily y James... Te aseguro que falta poco para que llege el capitulo tan esperado xD... Pues na, espero volver a verte y gracias por leerme!!!, saludos!!

_A TODOS: Lamento la confusion con los dos capitulos anteriores ¬¬U... Si me quieren echar bronca por esto, pues tendrán que esperar un mes, porque mi conciencia no dejará de reñirme por eso, y luego vendrá mi distraccion para pedir disculpas por esa traición, y luego mi espíritu dramático para reñirme... En resumen, la fila es larga, pero su bronca será bien recibida después de la fila ;)!, ahora los dejo con el capitulo!!_

**7**

**Revelaciones**

Apenas Marli y Sirius llegaron a la Sala Común, se soltaron de las manos, la primera atinó a limpiársela con mucha brusquedad en su túnica, como queriendo limpiarlas del sudor de Sirius, mientras que el mismo se quedó al pie de las escaleras, algo atontado, mientras, con algo de tristeza, veía la reacción de Marli, que salía del lugar con paso bastante enojado

-. Ya te decidiste? –Preguntó de nuevo la voz de Anny-  
-. Anny! –Sirius la miró algo asustado-, no te aparezcas así  
-. Y tu dices ser un Gryffindor –Se mofó con una sonrisa divertida la pequeña-  
-. Lo que digas… -Sirius luchaba contra su enfado hacia la niña, mientras sus manos, que se cerraban y abrían, indicaban que deseaba ahorcarla-  
-. Todavía sigues con ese dilema?  
-. No… Estoy decidido a hacer lo que sea… -"Incluso humillarme ante ti, si sirve para que termine como mi novia… Mi novia... Que bien suena eso!" Y una sonrisa tonta, ante aquel pensamiento, relució en los labios de Sirius-  
-. Bien… Dime lo que quiero oír y te ayudaré…  
-. Vente, Anny…

Anny se dejó llevar por Sirius, quien sin siquiera dudarlo, la tomó de su mano y se la llevó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, a un rincón bastante apartado, para así confirmarle lo que ella tanto deseaba saber, y de paso, beneficiarse con su ayuda

Marli, sin embargo, esperaba sentada, al pie de la entrada a la lechucería, a que Tommy llegase, pues le había mandado una carta notificándole la urgencia que tenía por verle, que viniese a ese lugar y que lo esperaría allí… Finalmente, lo avistó subir por las escaleras y se abalanzó hacía él y lo estrujó en un abrazo, mientras el sonreía y le correspondía

-. Qué pasa, Marli?  
-. Tu sabrás… Acerca de nuestro "noviazgo"…  
-. Qué hay con esa farsa?  
-. Debemos terminarla, Tommy –Replicó algo fastidiada Marli-  
-. Está resultando?  
-. No lo sé, pero Lily y Mel se dieron cuenta de cual es el motivo -A esas palabras, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas- y le dijeron que yo terminé contigo… Que excelentes amigas! –Se quejó la chica con ceño-  
-. Yai –El chico se había reído suavemente-, entiendo…  
-. Entonces… ? –Marli se mordió el labio inferior con angustia-  
-. Te deseo suerte con Sirius, pequeña –Respondió Tom con una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza, a la par en que le besaba en la frente-  
-. Gracias –Marli ahora sonreía alegremente, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-  
-. No es nada… Debo irme… Mike me espera para un trabajo…  
-. Mike?  
-. Turpin… Te acuerdas de Mike Turpin?  
-. Ah, claro…  
-. Nos vemos… Suerte!

Y sin más, Tommy la dejó sola, mirándose la mano con la que había tomado a Sirius para bajar las escaleras, con una sonrisa algo tonta, pero que no tardó en reemplazar por una expresión severa "Es un Marauder… Pero… Qué más da?", y ante el pensamiento, volvió a sonreír, reconociendo para sus adentros que era muy rara, y fue entonces que se fijó en los terrenos, junto a un manzano, donde Sirius se hallaba recostado contra ese árbol, disfrutando de la sombra, con una serena sonrisa, mientras hablaba con Ann, pero eso no le importó, aunque si le causó curiosidad mientras su sonrisa tonta se ensanchaba aún más ante la visión del moreno… Ya luego le preguntaría a su hermana de qué hablaban…

James y Lily, sin embargo, estaban en el Gran Comedor, almorzando, como los pocos alumnos que habían llegado, porque lo cierto era que habían llegado algo tarde y la mayoría se había ido… Ambos reían, ambos charlaban animadamente, aunque lo cierto era que la pelirroja se había olvidado de que aún tenía que aguantar a Edna Jolie y el de gafas luchaba contra su instinto bromista hacia Snape, que estaba un poco más allá, "charlando" con Malfoy, Narcissa y Bellatrix

-. Que no…  
-. Que si…  
-. Que no…  
-. Que si…  
-. Que no… -Lily y James llevaban minutos discutiendo acerca de la broma a Marli, pero Lily, a diferencia de James, no estaba de acuerdo en ser tan cruel con ella-, James, me prometiste que maduraste!  
-. Y lo hice… Quién fue la que me pidió mi instinto bromista?  
-. Hagamos algo… -Lily suspiró-, si yo deniego algo, tu intentarás… Aligerarlo un poco… Bien?  
-. Bien!  
-. Jamsie!  
-. Oh, no… -En ese preciso instante, Edna Jolie se dirigía a ellos, con su cabello en una elegante cola de caballo que le caía en una elegante cascada de distintas capas, haciendo que Lily pusiese una fría expresión y James palideciese, pues reconocía esa voz aunque estuviera de espaldas a su dueña-  
-. Cómo estás, Jamsie? –Dijo Edna, mientras le abrazaba desde la espalda, para luego quedarse de piedra al ver a la pelirroja, que le dirigía una gélida mirada con sus dos ojos verde esmeralda-, Evans!  
-. Jolie! –Soltó con una voz exageradamente dulce Lily, expresando cuan alegre estaba de verla-, qué haces aquí?

James había palidecido aún más al ver la expresión de ambas, pues parecía que tuvieran un duelo de miradas, además de que Edna había empezado a asfixiarle a causa del enojo que le causaba ver a la chica de sus sueños, y cuando sintió que ya no podía respirar bien, empezó a jadear y hacer intentos por respirar

-. Nada… Solo vine a intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre lo que "discutimos" ayer…

.---. Flasbhack .---.

_James miraba a Edna y a otras tres brujas sentadas en una mesa redonda, en la que ambos también estaban sentados… Una era de cabello corto, moreno y ondulado con ojos negros (Dana Hudson, segunda secretaria), la otra tenía el cabello ultra largo, castaño claro y ojos verdes (Cherry Grant, primera secretaria), mientras que la más alta, de cabello rizado, mediano y castaño oscuro, con ojos azules (Amy Brown, vicepresidenta) se limaba las uñas y escuchaba, indiferente_

_-. Por qué nos reuniste, Jamsie? –Preguntó la vicepresidenta-  
__-. Quiero disolver el club?  
__-. Qué?__! –Exclamaron atónitas las cuatro, aunque Edna se lo esperaba-  
__-. Tengo que hacerlo… Por favor… -James puso una de esas miradas irresistiblemente desesperadas-  
__-. Por qué? –Preguntó Edna de mala gana-  
__-. Amo a una estudiante de aquí…  
-. Es esa Evans, no? -Preguntó Cherry-  
-. Si... Es Lily Evans... Y -Añadió cuando Dana y Edna abrieron la boca, en señal de que querían hablar- nada de lo que digan me hara cambiar de opinión acerca de ella y lo que siento por Lily... Sino hacia ustedes... Y estoy seguro de que no queremos algo así... Está claro?  
-. Si... -Aceptó Dana en nombre de todos-  
-. Haré lo que sea porque ella termine conmigo... Y, milagrosamente, ella al fin aceptó darme una oportunidad... Como amigos... Y de allí no avanzaremos__ con ustedes presentes… Entienden, no?  
-. Si -Afirmó de mala gana Amy Brown por todas-  
-. Entonces, por__ favor… Ayúdenme… No puedo vivir sin ella… Y si quiero que estemos juntos, me será más fácil hacerlo sin ustedes de por medio… Han resultado ser una maravillosa compañía en estos siete años, pero ya es suficiente… No creen?  
__-. Si… -Aceptaron las chicas al unisono-  
__-. Entonces… Por favor… Pueden permitirnos estar juntos y ayudarme a disolver el club?  
__-. Siempre y cuando podamos admirarte… Ya no haremos más nada, salvo admirarte desde lo lejos…-Aceptó con serenidad Cherry-  
__-. Bien… Eso no puedo evitarlo… Pueden controlar a las otras con su gran talento?  
__-. Por ti, lo que sea, Jamsie... -Aceptaron complacidas las chicas-  
__-. Entonces es oficial  
__-. Si… Es oficial… -Afirmó la vicepresidenta, mientras que Edna no se movía, estaba inmóvil de la sorpresa, tanto porque las chicas se habían rendido con facilidad como por las palabras de James-_

.---. Fin del flashback .---.

-. Y qué… -Lily se interrumpió al ver los ojos de James, abiertos de par en par, mientras intentaba soltar los brazos de Edna, quien se negaba a soltarlo, mientras el abría y cerraba la boca, como un pez en tierra-… Jolie, no se si es que verdaderamente tienes el cerebro frito… -James hizo una mueca aún más alarmante-, o es que realmente quieres matar a James…

A esas palabras, Edna Jolie pareció aterrizar y su instinto homicida hacia Lily se calmó, pues se dio cuenta de que, en vez de materializarlo sobre ella, lo estaba haciendo sobre el chico que la tenía vuelta loca

-. Ay, Jamsie, lo siento! –Aulló ella mientras lo soltaba y algunos del comedor, sobre todo los Slytherin, reían-  
-. No… Importa… -Jadeó James, frotándose el cuello, mientras Lily rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba a su lado, ayudándole a frotárselo-  
-. Total… No lo mataste –Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina-, simplemente estuviste cerca...  
-. Jolie… Te aclaré algo ayer, tras nuestra discusión… -Lily oía con interés y Edna Jolie miraba el suelo con decepción-, te aclaré el motivo por el que lo estoy disolviendo… Todas las representantes máximas quedaron de acuerdo en que me dejarían en paz y convencerían a las otras de hacerlo… Salvo tu… Y si no me ayudas en eso… Nunca te lo perdonaré, y de paso, nunca me dejarán en paz… Mi motivo es más que justificado, ustedes me tuvieron casi siete años… Debe ser suficiente… Está claro o debo dejar que ella te lo demuestre sin palabras y con hechizos?  
-. Lo siento, Jamsie…  
-. James… -Corrigió el de gafas-  
-. Bien, James… Te prometo que no te molestaré más… -Suspiró con tristeza Edna-  
-. Gracias, Edna… Adiós…  
-. Adiós…

Y sin más, ella se dio la vuelta y salió, mientras todos la miraban, sorprendidos, y no por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sino porque, de manera inexplicable para todos –Salvo para Lily y James-, en la parte de atrás de su túnica se podían ver unos extraños bultos, que eran en realidad unos enormes y gruesos gusanos negros, lo que explicaba a la perfección la sonrisa de la pelirroja

-. Fuiste tu?  
-. Me denunciarías, James? –Preguntó Lily con la mejor de sus sonrisas dulces-  
-. Solo si… Me permites una broma a… Ellos… -James hizo una mueca-  
-. No debería aceptarlo… Pero es un trato –Lily sonrió con cierta diversión-  
-. Gracias, Lily… -James le dio un beso en la mejilla-, por salvarme de esa loca… -Lily se rió-, por la broma que le hiciste –Ahora Lily lucía una bella mirada inocente con una divertida sonrisa-, por confiar en mi –La pelirroja esta vez se hallaba mirando el suelo, pues se había empezado a sonrojar-, por esas sonrisas… Por todo, Lily, pero en especial… Por permitirme soltar de vez en cuando mi verdadera esencia, pese a que la odias…  
-. No la odio… -Murmuró Lily, aún mirando el suelo, totalmente roja-  
-. ¿No¿entonces por…? –James calló, pues acababa de comprender-, oh… Era que no conocías mi verdadero yo… Que no te gustaba mi vieja actitud…  
-. Eres más agradable cuando no intentas darte muchos aires, cuando no eres tan prepotente… Cuando eres tu en realidad… No me importa lo que hagas, James… Te lo prometo… Siempre y cuando yo no salga perjudicada…  
-. Entonces… Si te pregunto para que salgas conmigo… ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?

Lily no alzó la mirada, simplemente siguió mirando el suelo, sonrojándose cada vez más y más, de forma que el tuvo que alzar su rostro con su mano y admirar su sonrisa, que, entre tanto rojo –NA: Jajajaj… La sola idea de cuanto rojo me da risa- se veía reluciente

-. Aceptaría, James… Sería todo un honor…  
-. Entonces, este sábado iremos a Hogsmeade –James apuntó con una gran sonrisa-  
-. Si… Lo haremos –Lily confirmó-

Más tarde, justo cuando ellos salieron, en la mesa de las serpientes había una barrera muy potente alrededor de la misma –Obra de Lily-, impidiéndoles salir, y de paso, unos cuantos mosquitos y zancudos picoteándoles, sin añadir a los mocomurciélagos -OAbra de James- mientras que los Slytherin, con cabello chamuscado, engomado o con alguna peculiaridad –Obra de Lily- intentaban salir desesperados

Entretanto, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando Sirius llegó a su manzano favorito, con la pequeña Anny recuperándose, ambos se acomodaron, para luego mirarse, ambos de forma desafiante, hasta que el moreno soltó la boca

-. La amo… Amo a Marli Carter –Soltó de golpe-

Anny se quedó boquiabierta, pues esperaba más embrollo de su parte, de forma que se veía muy graciosa, y precisamente por eso, Sirius se revolcó en el suelo, riéndose, a lo que ella le miró ofendida, pero luego sonrió suavemente y terminó igual que el, riéndose, pues la risa se le contagiaba fácilmente

-. Yai… Yai… Me ayudarás? –Preguntó Sirius, con sus ojos totalmente brillantes, de forma que la chica pudo captar toda su esperanza-  
-. Si… -Anny Carter sonrió con suavidad-, te ayudaré, Sirius…  
-. Por dónde empezamos?  
-. Pues por su estatus… Es soltera…  
-. No… Su novio es Tommy…  
-. Tommy? –La confusión relució en los ojos de la niña, pero luego ella sonrió al comprender, pues ella sabía que su hermana le consideraba como un hermano, con las miles de veces que se lo había dicho-, Tommy!  
-. Qué?  
-. Nada… Te aseguro que ya terminaron…  
-. Eso me dijeron las chicas… -Nuevamente Anny sonrió-, qué?  
-. Tienen razón… Combinan mejor como hermanos… Pero tu y ella son el uno para el otro… Eso es definitivo –Afirmó Anny-  
-. Es bueno saberlo… Bien… Es soltera… Fantástico!, ahora qué?  
-. Debemos conocer sus gustos… Ambos sabemos que ella es…  
-. Una loca ultra sensible y paranoica… -Sirius soltó con una sonrisa divertida-  
-. Así es. No le gustan los chicos que se creen mucho… Prefiere más a los respetuosos, que pidan permiso antes de hacer algo que incluirá total o parcialmente a ella misma o a los que más le importan, aunque también prefieren que tengan una personalidad propia, casi como la tuya, Sirius… Solo debemos demostrárselo…  
-. Cuantas fases pasaré antes de llegar a ella?  
-. Como diez –Respondió con serenidad Anny-, en realidad, son trece, pero ya realizaste tres… La primera, conocerse sin que te haga nada malo… Completa… La segunda, mantener una relación con ella, sea enemistad, amistad o complicidad… En este caso es la primera y la tercera… La tercera es conocerme… Como hermana… Ya la cumplió… La cuarta es… Mejor ponte cómodo  
-. Cierto…

Y sin más, Sirius se acomodó mejor en el manzano y se puso a escucharla con atención, aunque cuando ella terminó de hablar, se pusieron a charlar de diferentes cosas, y mientras lo hacían, el pudo notar que, desde la lechucería, Marli Carter le miraba con una sonrisa algo tonta, y se sonrió con mucha felicidad… Sin dudas, tal y como Anny ya pensaba y sabía, el ya residía en su corazón, en todas las de la ley… En enemistad, en complicidad, en amistad, pero sobre todo, en interés…

-. Sirius?  
-. Ein… No es nada, solo veía como tu hermana nos ve en la lechucería… No mires, se dará cuenta y eso posiblemente la enoje…  
-. Ya lo sabía… El lago refleja más de lo que crees –Dijo Anny con una amplia sonrisa-  
-. Tenías razón…  
-. Yo siempre tengo la razón, Siriusín… -Sirius frunció el ceño ante su mote- Por cierto…  
-. Si?  
-. Dónde está la cocina?, tengo hambre!  
-. Vamos!

Y sin más, ambos se fueron charlando alegremente hacia la cocina, alejándose de la vista de Marli, quien no tardó en salir de su trance y seguir mirando mientras bajaba, pero se volvió a detener al ver a Remus discutiendo con Mel y mostrándole un frasco de una poción oscura, que parecía verde azulada, y recordó unas palabras del profesor Slughorm, sobre todo unas que decían "Hasta ahora, no se conoce ninguna otra poción que sea de _este_ color, solamente la revelitentia, cuya función es hacer que expreses todos tus pensamientos cuando más desees ocultarlos…" y su rostro enrojeció furiosamente, sabiendo que Mel había roto el pacto de "celestina"

-. Nunca debí confiar en ti…

Y sin más, bajó a paso veloz las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, que terminaban de tramar el plan "Marlirius" (MARLI + sIRIUS Marlirius para los despistados) entre besos

-. Quién lo hará entonces?  
-. Tu, Remus… Yo tengo prohibido hacer de celestina –Respondió Mel, frunciendo el ceño al recordar su inevitable promesa-  
-. MELINDA WARRICK  
-. Oh… Nos vio!!! –Exclamó pálida Mel-, escóndela

Remus, en menos de lo que se decía Quidditch, desilusionó la botella y la metió en un bolsillo de su túnica, a la par en que tomaba otro frasco, esta vez vacío, y lo metía en el Lago Negro, que tenía el mismo color de la poción, mientras que Mel desvanecía el contenido del caldero, para luego reducirlo y esconderlo en su bolsillo

-. Entonces ya ves que el agua del lago tiene muchas propiedades curati…  
-. MELINDA WARRICK!!! –Ahora ambos si que se volvieron a Marli, que tenía una mirada tenebrosa en sus ojos-, CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?  
-. Lo siento, lo siento!!! –Gimoteó Mel, arrodillándose ante ella y tomándole su mano, dejando que Remus pensara que ella en realidad sentía mucho cariño y debilidad ante ella-, estaba muy apurada!, quería verle y me olvidé de tu enguaje… Se suponía que tu no lo sabrías… -Marli se quedó de piedra y su rostro se desencajó-… ¿No era eso? –Remus se sonrió internamente… Ella sin dudas era una excelente actriz-  
-. YO SABÍA QUE ERAS TÚ… PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO –Todos miraban hacia ellos, e incluso Sirius, Anny y los futuros Potter se dirigían a ellos, pues Pettigrew se había quedado todo el día cumpliendo con el castigo de James-, TÚ ESTÁS ROMPIENDO EL PACTO!  
-. Cuál pacto?

Fue en ese instante que Marli se percató de que el líquido del frasco era más oscuro, concretamente del lago negro, por lo que se sonrojó un poco, pero luego volvió a recuperar el aplomo de antes y siguió regañando

-. ACORDAMOS QUE NUNCA TOCARÍAMOS LAS COSAS DE LA OTRA SIN CONSULTAR… AUNQUE ESE "ALGUIEN" NO ESTUVIERA DE ACUERDO, AL FINAL EL TERMINARÍA ACEPTÁNDOLO MEJOR!!!, QUE MALA AMIGA ERES, MELINDA WARRICK  
-. Cómo pudiste, Mel! –Al final, los cuatro habían llegado, de forma que Lily pudo reñirle por su estupidez, pues ella también había hecho lo mismo, lo que ella no sabía era que la culpa del enguaje se debía a ella misma-, necesitamos una sección… James…  
-. No hay problemas, Lily… Iremos el sábado –James replicó mientras le picaba un ojo-  
-. Gracias –Lily le besó en la mejilla-  
-. Gracias a ti, por todo –Ambos se sonrieron cómplices-  
-. Nos vemos mañana, James… Chicos…  
-. Adiós, Lily –Se despidieron Remus y Sirius-  
-. Mañana es lo del plan "MARtirio"?  
-. Tenlo por seguro –Lily y James se sonrieron cómplices mientras Remus le daba un beso cortito a Mel y Sirius y Marly intercambiaban miradas "asesinas" ante el gran desconcierto de la pequeña Anny-

Y sin más, las tres se alejaron, seguidas de Anny, que intentaba averiguar lo que pasaba, dejando solos a los tres Marauders… James pensando en lo que había ocurrido durante el día, con una sonrisa divertidísima, Remus suspirando aliviado, para luego fijarse en Sirius, que lucía una sonrisa feliz, y en James

-. A qué se debió eso?  
-. Pues a que Lily me permitió hacer DOS bromas…  
-. DOS? –Sirius y Remus habían aterrizado-  
-. Si… Una la gastaremos mañana… -James sonrió al pensar en lo que le harían a Marli- y otra la gasté hoy… A Snivellus y a los Slytherin del Gran Comedor… Junto con Lily… La escena es de lo más divertida… Es más, con suerte, seguirán allí… Ya sabemos que los hechizos de Lily son los mejores… Y ellos no saldrán en un buen rato… -James sonrió pícaro-  
-. … -Hubo una pausa larga-  
-. Y qué esperamos?!, vamos a ver si siguen allí!!!

Ante el comentario de Padfoot, los tres echaron a correr al Gran Comedor, sin dudas para ver la broma que habían echado, la cual, por cierto, seguía allí, y aún más mejoradas, pues lo cierto era que ellos lograron avistar a las chicas salir disimuladamente de allí mientras unas pocas serpientes entraban al interior del escudo que los profesores trataban de quitar

-. Aportamos algo? –Preguntó Sirius-  
-. Y lo dudas, Padfoot?! –Regañaron Remus y James-  
-. Es cierto… A las de tres…  
-. Una… Dos… Y tres!

A los tres segundos, en el interior, habían aves furiosas picoteándoles, una sustancia grasienta en el suelo y en la mesa que, extrañamente, les hacía pegarse y los Slytherin poseían en el rostro pústulas multicolores… Desde luego, cuando eso ocurrió, los profesores lograron desvanecer el escudo a los minutos y, de paso, les castigaron sin poder salir a Hogsmeade y tener que limpiar todos los baños en su lugar…

-. Lily me matará… -James solo supo decir eso-  
-. Al menos comprenderá si la llevas el domingo  
-. Cierto –James sonrió-

**To be continued**

Apuesto a que no se acordaban de la broma que Lily le quería echar a Marli por haberle enseñado a James lo de los murciélagos babosos, eh!!!, y de que Anny quería ayudar a Sirius en cuanto el supiera lo que sentía… He quedado muy satisfecha con este capítulo, y por qué no?, bastante divertida xD… Hacía siglos que no me reía tanto, al menos, no de algo que escribía…

En fin, espero sus comentarios, que sin dudas, son lo mejor del mundo y me dan la seguridad necesaria para continuar –Es más, al final he descubierto que soy mas Ravenclaw que Gryffindor xD-, apuestas –Si desean hacerlas- acerca de qué ocurrirá con la pobre de Marli… Incluso tomatazos por ser muy loca… De todo, salvo por los intentos de asesinato

Para aquellos que se preguntaban por el deseo de Lily, en unos de mis disclaimer... Cumplido!!!, y quizá ahi no pare... Que se cuiden las fanáticas obsesivas, porque allí va la lunática genia que concede deseos a los protagonistas!!! xD -Vocecilla misteriosa: Segura?-... -No me ignores!-, jejejej...

Un beso a todos y nos leemos

PD: Para aquellos que esperaban un pequeño adelanto del capitulo siguiente, lamento desilusionarlos, pero todavía no está listo, pero eso si, será subido muy pronto... Así que... **ALERTA PERMANENTE!!!**, y si, acertaron... Estoy en el cuarto libro de Harry Potter xD. Un besho a todos!!


	8. Grandes y pequeñas explosiones

Al fin, después de unos largos días de angustiosa espera, el telón, rojo y dorado, desde luego, se corre, y en el interior se puede ver a la autora sentada, mientras lee el libro número seis de Harry Potter: El principe mestizo

Cuando ella se percata de que el telón se ha corrido, sonríe nerviosa mientras una gotita, casi invisible, baja de su frente, para luego pararse y adelantarse al micrófono

-. Hola a todos, sean magos, muggles o squibs, esten o no bajo su capa invisible –Digo mientras miro suspicaz a los supuestos sitios vacíos-, bienvenidos al octavo capítulo del "Plan de James"…  
-. …  
-. Ehm… -La autora mira al público, no muy segura de cómo seguir, pero luego su rostro se ilumina con una radiante sonrisa-, realmente, espero que les guste, a pesar de la larga espera… -Suspiro avergonzada, algo roja por mi tardanza- Para el disclaimer de hoy no tenía muchos sitios disponibles, pero si personajes, así que, tras una larga selección, elegí a…

La autora se desvanece en un humo azulado y, a su vez, en medio del aire, surgen Edna Jolie y las otras integrantes principales del Club de Fans de James Potter: Dana Hudson, Cherry Grant y Amy Brown, la primera con una foto de los Marauders y todos los personajes que han aparecido en los libros de Harry Potter, la segunda cargando el libro número seis, la tercera jugueteando con su varita en la mano y la última limándose con desgana las uñas, que a este nivel, prácticamente están peladas

-. Qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó Dana-  
-. Según nuestra creadora, daremos el disclaimer –Respondió Amy-  
-. Qué es el disclaimer? –Preguntó entonces Cherry-  
-. Leer los derechos de autores… Ya saben –Contestó Edna, pero todas la miraron como a un bicho raro-, en este caso, decir qué es lo de Rowling y qué es lo de nuestra creadora, CrazY AngeeL  
-. Yai! –Exclamó entonces Dana-  
-. Bien… Estos… -Edna comienza, mostrando la foto a todo el público, que ve con algo de fastidio y curiosidad- no son de Sara, alias CrazY AngeeL…  
-. Así es! –Corrobora Dana Hudson, agitando el libro número seis-, son de J.K. Rowling, la creadora original de toda la saga de Harry Potter…  
-. Y a partir de esa idea… -Ahora habla Cherry con aires de grandeza-, CrazY AngeeL se ha divertido utilizando a los personajes de la época Merodeadora (Como Lily, James, etc.) para escribir la presente historia…  
-. Y de paso… -Interrumpió con voz aburrida Amy-, nos creó a nosotras, las locas fanáticas de James Potter…  
-. Por qué no pude yo ser Lily!, pero nooooo… Tenía que utilizar a esa… -Iba quejándose la tal Jolie-  
-. Ellos ya están predestinados a terminar juntos gracias a Rowling –Le recordó con paciencia Dana, mientras agitaba el libro- y mientras, nuestra CrazY AngeeL, aburrida de no hacer nada, decidió contarnos su versión de la historia  
-. Cierto –Edna bufó enfadada-  
-. Continuaré… -Amy suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza, para luego agitar su varita y lanzar chispas al cielo, aburrida-, al igual que nosotras fuimos creadas, ella creó a Gail Devereaux, a las Carter (La dulce Anny y la lunática de Marli) y a Melinda Warrick  
-. Y, desde luego… -Añadió con una sonrisa suave la tal Cherry-, la idea es 100 original, hasta la fecha, y fue hecha con el único fin de entretenerse… Que la pobre de nuestra autora ni se gana plata con esto!  
-. Así es… -Afirma Edna-  
-. Ahora… Qué viene?  
-. No lo sé…

Mientras ellas se ponen a discutir, el telón se cierra, se escucha una pelea en el interior del teatro, y el telón vuelve a abrirse, con las cuatro atadas y amordazadas en una esquina, mientras yo sonrío y sigo con el micrófono en la mano

-. Bien… La entrada está abierta y remarcada en negritas –Explico mientras señalo hacia abajo y la mayoría del público se retira a leer-, pero ahora, a los que hayan querido quedarse, podrán leer mis respuestas a los reviews –Guiño el ojo-

Bien… Otro disclaimer extraño xD… Pero, tal y como dije, este es el rincón para los reviews, y a los que se quieran adelantar, desde luego, hallarán el inicio remarcado en negritas… Un besho!!

Tati Jane Potter: Hola de nuevo!! n.n... Como siempre, es bueno ver que te haya gustado mi "poronga de disclaimer"... Y en cuanto a la broma de Lily y James... Pues todos tenemos un lado oscuro!!! Jajajaj!, cielo, gracias por tomarte un tiempo entre tantas pruebas y un fic de tres caps(O.o, terminé más confundida que en mis propios exámenes... Todo por batir una torta, esperar a que el horno termine con mis galletas y terminar como una loca este capítulo, porque no me gusta romper mis promesas y dejar a las personas mordiéndose las uñas por el siguiente cap -Que todavía no empieza lo tenebroso xD-, por lo tanto, la olla que reside en mi cabeza está más revuelta que la ensalada). Nos leemos!, beshooos!

Luna712: Luna!!!, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, sobre todo la parte de Anny y Sirius conversando... A mi me enterneció mucho... Aaaish... Me encanta mi Anny... Es mi yo pequeño n.n, pero eso no tiene nada que ver!, me alegro de que sigas por aquí y espero que mis caps sigan gustándote. Nos leemos, besos!

Rami: Bienvenida n.n!!!, aqui está la continuación

CaRmEn EvAnS: Hola de nuevo!!!, jajajaj, sigo riéndome de los capítulos como una posesa... Es por eso que mi mamá ha venido miles de veces a interrogar que pasa... Me he quedado corta con la respuesta y ella se acaba de enterar de que tiene una loca en potencia xDDD... En fin, sips, Anny es muy rara... Y es por eso que la tengo como mi favorita!!, mi pequeña mimada... Jajajaj, estoy loca por esa niña U... En fin, seh, Jamsie y Lilsie -La olla de mi cabeza está extremadamente revuelta- haciendo una broma juntos... Y eso no es todo... Les faltan más bromas!!! -Puedes oír mi risa de maniaca al imaginarme las bromas que harán juntos, espero que no... Te asustarías como los demás... O no?, ya veremos!!!-... Sih, Lilita cayó en las redes de James... Y dudo que quiera salir de ellas, no como Marli, la pobre que parece luchar contra los diferentes sentimientos que tiene por Sirius... Jajajaj... Oh, vale, es que toda la idea me da risa... Allí va mi mamá, que se está escapando de la casa para no oír la risa maniatica que tengo en este instante... Aquí dejo este cap y espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo. Beshoos!!! -PD: Perdona mi ida de la olla... Ya sabes que muxas cosas mezcladas hacen un desastre en la "comida"-

**8**

**Grandes y pequeñas explosiones**

-. No fue mi intención! –Se disculpaba Mel-

Mel estaba sentada en su cama, con Lily y Marli vigilando cada uno de sus pasos y, desde luego, riñéndola por haberse "robado el enguaje tan codiciado de Marli", cuando en realidad ella había estado haciendo de celestina

-. Rompiste el pacto!  
-. Lo prometo, no fue mi intención!  
-. Debes comprarme un nuevo enguaje y estarás perdonada… -Aceptó Marli-  
-. Gracias!!! –Y sin más, Mel se lanzó contra Marli-  
-. Quiero vivir! –Le reprochó Marli-  
-. Qué pasó? –Anny al fin había dejado de discutir con unas amigas de una tarea y entrado al dormitorio de las chicas-  
-. Pues le estábamos recordando el pacto y sus normas –Respondió con voz muy seria Lily-  
-. Oh, Lily, pero si tu hiciste lo mismo –Replicó Mel, mirándole con ojos brillantes  
-. Quéééé?! –Marli miraba mal a Lily, que miraba incrédula a la otra-  
-. Melinda!  
-. Debo refrescarte a ti también el pacto?! –Marli dijo en voz amenazante  
-. No… Ya me lo recordaste con Mel, y no solo te compraré un acondicionado… Sino tres!  
-. Bien… -Marli se veía más tranquila-  
-. Debo ir a la biblioteca… Me espera un trabajo –Lily se excusó-  
-. Eso –Le recriminó Marli-, huye de la escena del crimen!!  
-. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo…  
-. Y de paso, intentando asesinar a tu mejor amiga!!!  
-. Entonces vacunate contra la alergia  
-. Que me vacu qué?  
-. Olvídalo… -Lily suspiró, reconociendo que Marli era un caso perdido-  
-. Qué quiso decir con eso de que me fuese a vacu no se qué? –Preguntó con confusión Marli a Mel-  
-. Y qué se yo, Marli? –Mel preguntó con confusión-

Mientras tanto, cuando Lily llegó al piso inferior, pudo ver a James persiguiendo a Sirius por toda la sala, lanzándole hechizos leves (Glacius, levicorpus, etc), mientras este los eludía con habilidad y Remus se limitaba a leer lo que parecía ser un libro de limpieza mágica y muggle, a lo que pareció atar cabos

-. JAMES HAROLD POTTER!!! –Bramó Lily-

Ante su grito, todos miraron esperanzados a la pelirroja y al de pelo revuelto, con las ansias de volver a ver las viejas discusiones, reir un ratito ante sus viejas costumbres, mientras que Sirius sonrió entre culpable y divertido a James, que estaba totalmente pálido, mientras que en el aparentemente impasible rostro de Remus Lupin se podía entrever una ligera sonrisa, apenas cubierta por el libro

-. Yo, este, Lily… Ehm…  
-. Qué pasa, James Harold Potter?!  
-. Pues… -Sirius había abierto la boca, pero antes de que hubiera dicho nada-  
-. Tú te callas, Sirius Orión Black!!! –Amenazó la familiar voz de Marli-  
-. Qué pasó, Remus…? –Preguntó Mel a su novio tras haberse sentado en su regazo y quitado su libro-  
-. Un castigo por una broma de Lily y James –Respondió Remus-, pero como quisimos agregar más cosas, descubrieron a Padfoot, y con eso, a nosotros… No podremos salir a Hogsmeade el sábado  
-. Y el viernes? –Melinda preguntó con serenidad-  
-. Si, preciosa –Remus sonrió, pero entonces…-  
-. QUE QUÉ?!!!  
-. Pues eso… Es culpa de Sirius y Remus!!! –Se defendió James-  
-. SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK, REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!!

A esas alturas, toda la sala común se había retirado del lugar, de forma que solo permanecían en la sala los antemencionados, James, Lily, Marli y Mel, pues era bien sabido que si la pelirroja llamaba a los chicos por el nombre completo, tenía intenciones asesinas y no se hacía responsable por lo que le sucedía a terceros

-. No, Lily, no lo mates!!! –Suplicó Mel, sirviendo de escudo a su novio-  
-. Nooo!!! –Anny había salido de su escondrijo y se había interpuesto entre Lily y Sirius, acto que sorprendió a Marli y la dejó floja, con la boca abierta de par en par-  
-. Marli, que sino una mosca entrará en tu boca –Se burló Sirius-

Anny suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza, Marli la cerró de golpe e intentó abalanzarse contra el para ahorcarle, mientras que James la sostenía y le decía algo de "A mi hermano no, a el no!!!, es mi hermano!!!, piedad, Marleniss", mientras que Lily se debatía entre quién matar… Remus o Sirius…

Desde luego, mirado desde el punto de vista de Lily, ella estaba harta… Cada vez que empezaba a pensar que lo de James y ella podría funcionar, alguien hacía que el terminara metiendo la pata, y en ese preciso instante, quería matar a uno de los dos… Al final decidió que Remus no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido, pues Sirius era el que los había incentivado…

Ahora eran dos la que intentaban abalanzarse contra Sirius…

Una, sostenida por James, para matarle por su burla… La otra, simplemente porque deseaba que el dejase de hacer que el chico de sus sueños metiese la pata y ella tuviese que volver a ser la misma arpía de siempre hasta que el hiciese algo que mereciese su perdón, sostenida por Remus… La primera no se calmaba con las palabras de su hermana, la segunda apenas y se mantenía sin dar un buen golpe al lobo gracias a las palabras de Mel, Anny siempre sirviendo de escudo para el can, Padfoot calculando cuantos huesos se quebraría si se lanzase desde la torre hacia el suelo

-. SUÉLTENME!!! –Exigió Lily-  
-. Eres hombre muerto, Sirius Orión Black! –Le decía, por otro lado, Marli a Sirius-  
-. BASTA –Rugió James-

Lily se quedó tiesa

Marli dejó de patalear

Remus soltó a Lily

Mel atinó a mirarle con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Anny corrió hacia el piso superior del dormitorio de las chicas

Sirius intentó seguirla, con la mala suerte de que ambos terminaron rodando por el tobogán y aterrizando en el suelo, mirando a James con cara de "yo no fui"

James miraba a todos con una mortal seriedad y una expresión de serio enfado, por lo que todos temblaban de pánico o estaban tiesos, como en el caso de Lily, Remus y Mel, la primera de la vergüenza y sorpresa, el segundo había sido pillado de sorpresa, la tercera simplemente no sabía que James, que siempre se veía tan pacífico, podía llegar a ser así

-. Siéntense –Ordenó James, todavía con su seriedad y expresión-

Ni lerdos ni perezosos, los chicos se sentaron velozmente, tan rápido que parecía mentira que hubieran estado parados, peleando hacia un buen rato, mientras que James se paró ante ellos y los evaluó con una mirada todavía enojada

-. Se comportan como chiquillos… -Apuntó con tono frío, a lo que Marli y Sirius abrieron la boca-, pero nada! –Los dos cerraron rápidamente la boca-, que no les da vergüenza?!!!, tienen 17 años!!!  
-. Yo tengo doce… -Anny sonrió burlona-  
-. Y… Anny?! –James acababa de percatarse de que ella no debería estar allí-  
-. Yo intenté huir, pero el cobarde de tu amigo… -Anny miró acusadora a Sirius-  
-. Bienvenida al club, Anny –Marli la abrazó y le besó en la frente-  
-. Iak! –Exclamó asqueada Anny-, un beso baboso…  
-. Esos no se comparan a los que me dabas cuando eras pequeña –Le recriminó Marli-  
-. Oh, pero…  
-. CÁLLENSE –James estaba nuevamente molesto-, bien… Eso es lo que haremos… Ustedes hicieron un pacto… Cero intentos de asesinatos, nuevas oportunidades!, que no lo recuerdan? –Todos agacharon la cabeza, sonrojados por la vergüenza, mientras que Anny oía con interés y una sonrisa floja bailando en sus labios-, no lo recuerdan? –Preguntó ahora, casi en un susurro desesperado y triste-  
-. James… Somos humanos… -Lily sentía que deseaba sonreír… Le encantaba esa actitud que estaba mostrando-, cometemos errores  
-. Es cierto… -James se dejó caer en la butaca-, cierto… Pero aún así, debemos hacer algo para arreglar todo… O de lo contrario, este pacto habrá sido hecho en vano…

Lily no pudo evitarlo más, una amplia sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro, a lo que James la miró con gran interés y una enorme sorpresa, seguido por los otros

-. Es que… James, que yo recuerde, tu nunca te has puesto así de paternal –Lily sonreía ampliamente-  
-. Es cierto! –Sirius exclamó con aparente sorpresa-, estás madurando… Oh, Moony!, que rápido crecen nuestros niños –Suspiró dramático mientras se "limpiaba" una lágrima del ojo, que por cierto, era inexistente-  
-. Si… -Remus rió, rodando los ojos-  
-. Oh –Mel sonrió falsamente enternecida mientras se secaba una lágrima-, nuestro Prongs!!!  
-. Cállense –James sonreía divertido-, aún sigo teniéndoles el plan para solucionarlo todo  
-. Cuál es? –Preguntó con desgana Marli-  
-. Mejor hago esto… Anny, vente

Anny, un tanto extrañada, se apresuro a sentarse junto a James, mientras todos les veían con unas cejas alzadas, y ni bien lo hizo, James suspiró y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, como buscando algo

-. Espero, sinceramente, que no me maten por esto… Parciale inmovilu! –Lanzó James-

Los chicos se quedaron prácticamente fundidos al sofá… No se podían despegar de el por más que quisieran, y a continuación, las varitas de los chicos salieron volando por el aire y estos, cuando intentaron protestar, se dieron cuenta de que estaban mudos… Todos suspiraron resignados, salvo una, que empezó a boquear desesperadamente

-. Me matarán después de esto? –Preguntó James con una sonrisa de culpabilidad que, sin dudas, ocultaba algo de diversión-  
-. … -Todos lanzaron miradas asesinas a James, salvo Anny que sonrió con aire de sabelotodo-  
-. Bien… Hice esto porque como ustedes son unos cotorras -James observó como Lily cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor- y protestan ante todo, de forma que no podría terminar mi idea si no hiciera eso… Después los regreso a la normalidad… Está claro?  
-. … -Los chicos asintieron, todavía con miradas asesinas y un aire de resignación-

-. Pues… Lo primero es lo primero… Lily… -Lily Evans le dirigió una gélida mirada, que hizo que James se inmutase en dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, que solamente sirvió para que le mirase con una sonrisa ligeramente fastidiada, ya no enfadada- saldremos a Hogsmeade… Pero no este sábado –Se apresuró a apuntar al ver su mirada asesina de "no te escaparás de tu trabajo, James Potter!"-, sino el domingo… Está bien? –Lily sonrió-, perfecto… Yo te daré los detalles más tarde –Y sin más James le guiñó un ojo-  
-. Mmmm… Mmmm… -De pronto James se vio forzado a ver a Anny-  
-. Si, Carter?  
-. Estaba pensando… Ya que terminaste con tu "novia" –A esa palabra, Lily, en vez de palidecer y patalear o algo del estilo, se sonrojó suavemente e intentó adoptar una mirada asesina que se veía muy débil, los chicos miraron raro a Anny y James sonrió esperanzado-, no sería buena idea que la soltases?  
-. Vale! –James afirmó, para luego apuntar a Lily-, finitum encantiu

Al instante, Lily se levantó con tal facilidad del sofá y, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que no engañaba a nadie, salvo a James, se dirigió al antes mencionado mientras todos tenían una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, de las cuales, si el pelinegro se hubiera percatado, el se habría puesto alerta

Cuando llegó a James, que parecía esperar un abrazo a juzgar de su posición –Sus dos brazos extendidos para recibirla y una elegante sonrisa en sus labios-, ella sonrió con más intensidad e hizo un amago de darle un abrazo, el cual el despistado de James Potter intentó corresponder y terminó recibiendo un golpe en su coronilla

-. Ouj! –Protestó James-  
-. Ay, James! –Se disculpó con voz suave-, lo siento! –Exclamó con clara ironía-  
-. Me lo merecía… -James sonrió haciendo un elegante gesto con la mano-  
-. Así es –Lily afirmó mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla-, cuál es el resto del plan?  
-. Bien… Remus, Mel… Ustedes irán a Hogsmeade el viernes?  
-. … -Los chicos asintieron al oír la pregunta nombrados-  
-. Perfecto… Al menos aquí hay algunos normales, pero que quede claro esto… No volveré a aceptar semejante descontrol, y tu, Remus… No me vuelvas a meter en líos!!!, recuerden el pacto y traten de cumplirlo… Bien? –James les dedicó una mirada que hubiera derretido a todo el polo norte en cuestión de segundos… Ambos sonrieron con suavidad y asintieron, mientras Lily sacudía la cabeza, algo atontada-, finitum encantiu  
-. Oh… Puedo moverme!, puedo hablar!, puedo… Hacer esto! –Exclamó Mel, dándole un pellizco a James-  
-. Aauj! –Protestó indignado James-  
-. Y no me darás nada, Mel?  
-. Aún sigo molesta por lo del castigo, Remus… -Mel dijo, mirándole a los ojos con una severa expresión-  
-. Lo siento, princesa… No estaba pensando… -Dijo el, tomándole sus manos-  
-. Soy tu princesa?! –Mel sonreía con los ojos iluminados, ya olvidada de porqué estaba molesta… Todos sonrieron divertidos, pero Remus asintió con ligereza y un brillo en sus ojos-, Remus!

Antes de que Remus John Lupin hubiera dicho o hecho algo más aparte de asentir ligeramente, su novia, Melinda Warrick, para su sorpresa, ya se hallaba besándole con pasión, pero el reaccionó rápido y se lo devolvió, también con pasión

-. Que aquí hay menores de edad! –Chilló Anny con asco, pero ellos ni se inmutaron, siguieron en lo suyo-  
-. Váyanse a un hotel! –Ordenó con una sonrisa divertida la pelirroja-  
-. Aquí hay hoteles? –Preguntó con sarcasmo Remus tras separarse de su novia-  
-. No que yo sepa… Pero se entiende, no?  
-. Oh, lo que sea… -James sonrió divertido ante la respuesta de Lily-, Sirius, Marli… Se los ruego… Pueden cumplir con lo que yo les propondré?  
-. … -Ambos asintieron no muy seguros-  
-. Bien… Marli, Sirius… Ustedes saldrán juntos a Hogsmeade este domingo…  
-. … -Marli palideció y empezó a negar frenéticamente, mientras que Sirius hizo un amago de sonreír suavemente, cosa que ya hacía Anny, pero luego adoptó una mirada de "estás loco, me matará antes de que diga Quidditch!", mientras que Lily y Mel se sonrieron aliviadas, pues al menos ya James estaba haciendo de celestino… Y el no estaba en el pacto… Remus, sin embargo, soltó una risita-  
-. Por favor… Pido que lo hagan como dos amigos… Para que así se conozcan y se den la verdadera oportunidad… Para que vean que… Lo de una amistad entre ustedes puede servir, así como ha funcionado para Lily y para mi… Por favor… -James volvió a dirigirles la mirada que les había dado a Remus y Mel, de forma que ambos sonrieron suavemente, aunque Marli portaba un brillo resignado en sus ojos- y por cierto, tienen prohibido darme un "castigo" por lo que les he hecho y volver a meterme en líos como en el que tu y Moony me metieron… Bien?  
-. … -Los dos asintieron, todavía resignados-  
-. Bien… Finitum encantiu  
-. Eres un idiota, James Potter!, te juro que me vengaré! –Exclamó con furia Marleniss Carter-  
-. Concuerdo con ella, Prongs… -Dijo Sirius, parado, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que hubiera fulminado a cualquiera, pero su amigo sonrió sereno-  
-. Te puedes enfadar conmigo?!  
-. No… -Sirius admitió con una amplia sonrisa-, pero gracias por esto, James  
-. No fue nada, hermano –Dijo James, y a continuación, ambos se estrecharon las manos pero terminaron dándose un abrazo de amigos, en el cual el añadió-, sé que lo aprovecharás  
-. No lo dudes… -Ambos se separaron-, ahora, si no importa, debo ir a buscar algo para mi estómago canino  
-. Claro –James asintió mientras que Lily y Mel intercambiaban unas palabras silenciosas en el fondo de la sala común, mientras que Remus había vuelto a la lectura de su libro-  
-. Puedo ir contigo, Siriusin? –Preguntó con voz suave la pequeña Anny-  
-. Claro…  
-. De qué hablan? –Preguntó James a las chicas tras Padfoot retirarse con Anny-  
-. De nada –Respondió Lily con una sonrisa suave-, solamente de una banda musical muggle que me encanta…  
-. Si no importa, voy a hablar unas cosas con mi Remus… -Sonrió Mel, alejándose de ellos-  
-. Ah! –Exclamó Lily-  
-. Qué pasa? –Preguntó James, mirándola preocupado, mientras que Remus y Mel la miraban con curiosidad-  
-. Debo ir a hacer el trabajo!!!

A continuación, Lily agarró la mochila que había dejado en el suelo durante su pelea con los chicos y se marchó corriendo hacia la biblioteca, a lo que Remus y Mel rieron suavemente mientras James negaba con la cabeza e iba camino hacia donde su pelirroja favorita –NA: Pero histérica!- -N. James: Eh, que es mi pelirroja favorita, después de todo!-, dejando solos a Remus y a Mel

-. Qué hacemos con la poción esa…  
-. Pues siempre podemos reservarla como el plan "B" –Dijo Remus mientras le hacía cosquillas en la nariz con su pluma-  
-. Remus! –Protestó ella mientras reía suavemente-, para…  
-. No quiero…  
-. Remus!!!

**To be continued**

Ya sé!!!, sé que me quieren matar, tanto por mi tardanza (Semana y media es mucho tiempo? O.o) como por un capítulo mucho más corto que los otros, y sinceramente, os compadezco, sobre todo porque en este mes he quedado corta de inspiración y, de paso, tengo muchas cosas que harán que mis fics se tarden un poco (Prometo que daré todo de mi porque los capítulos sean largos, jugosos, tan o más entretenidos que siempre, pero, sobre todo, por no tardarme mucho!!!)

Me imagino que se siguen preguntando por los anticipios del siguiente cap, pero todavía no tengo nada... Ni el titulito puedo regalarles u.uU... Pero eso es mejor... Así les dejo con la intriga... -Seh... También salí algo malvada... Soy irremediable, no?-

Los dejo... Beshos y no olviden dejarme un review... Plisss!!! -Pueden ver mis ojitos iluminados... Serán capaces de destruir mi ilusión?-


	9. Entre accidentes y clases

La autora está sentada en un puente de un jardín botánico, con una libreta en sus manos y una pluma que, de cuando en cuando, humedece en tinta mientras admira el precioso paisaje que tiene frente a ella –NC: Que no es un paisaje u.uU-, en el cual anota ideas para su fic de PDJ

-. Ehm… -La autora suspira, cuando de pronto, un gnomo algo alto con orejas de elfo y nariz aguileña se aparece ante mi haciendo "bu"-, uuuh!, que miedo! –Le miro socarrona, pero entonces mi expresión se torna sorprendida-, un gnomo?  
-. No soy un gnomo, pequeñaja! –Yo hago una mueca de dolor, solo soy bajita… Sniff-, soy Prale, el gnomo élfico de la inspiración…  
-. Gnomo élfico?  
-. Qué no has escuchado nunca de nosotros, los GN de la inspiración?! –Exclama como si yo hubiera cometido un gran sacrilegio-

Me quedo callada por un breve instante, en el cual le miro con total extrañeza y confusión, mientras me da tiempo de escuchar a mi conciencia decir "Di que si, di que si!!!, parece que no le complace ser nada!, di que…", y allí, yo tengo el valor suficiente de decir

-. Pues no… -Niego extrañada-  
-. Traidora!!! –Yo le miro flipando-  
-. No se supone que los traidores son aquellos que…  
-. Callad!, somos hermanos de las musas!  
-. Aaaah!, ya, recordé la definición! –Miento mientras escucho una voz decir "Te lo dije, loca"-, cállate, conciencia!!!, que ni tu me ayudaste a recordarlo… Ehm… Musseta me dijo algo de los GNI, y bueno… Eso significa lo que tu dijiste, no?  
-. Seh!  
-. Pues los recuerdo… Qué haces aquí, Prale?! –Exclamo como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida-  
-. Vine a ayudarte con la historia… A darte ideas!  
-. Eres un cielo, Prale!!!  
-. Ahora, demos el disclaimer y que todos vean en qué te he ayudado… Qué tal?  
-. Perfecto…  
-. Comencemos… Los personajes son tuyos?  
-. No todos… Solamente los desconocidos en los libros de Harry Potter, que fueron escritos por la gran y magnifica de Joanne K. Rowling  
-. Cuáles son tus fines de lucro?  
-. Ninguno es malo, puedo afirmar eso… Básicamente son entretener, proporcionar risas, hacerle ver al mundo mi idea de cómo Lily y James terminaron juntos pero también pretendo darles felicidad a Sirius y a Remus con las parejas que les inventé…  
-. Que dulce! –El gnomo exclama conmovido-, ahora, lo más importante…  
-. Qué es…?  
-. La historia es original?  
-. Al cien por ciento!!! –Exclamo totalmente indignada-, la copia total o parcial de esta obra será sancionada con la eliminación de la misma, además de un grave caso de arrepentimiento crónico y unos duendes verdes, similares al grinch, que les visitarán por la noche para comerse las uñas de los pies!!!  
-. Bien… -El gnomo ha tragado ruidosamente-, mejor que comencemos…  
-. Primero responderé los reviews…  
-. Es cierto… Los que quieran pasar directo a la lectura, pues vayan a la entrada que está, como siempre, remarcada en negrita… Diviértanse!!!

Lo sé!, lo sé!, un disclaimer muy sonso, tonto, bobo... En fin, fue lo único que se me ocurrió... Por lo general, mayo con tareas merman mi capacidad creativa... Es precisamente por eso que ando un poco para todo... Especialmente para las réplicas sarcásticas contra estos que tienen tendencia de fastidiarme... Pero al menos me las arreglo para sobrevivir... En fin, vuelvo a jurar que haré todo un esfuerzo por poner pronto el siguiente capitulo, y recuerden que aún sigo dispuesta a recibirlo todo, incluso intentos de asesinato, aunque les aseguro que con eso lograrán que solamente me quede tan callada como una tumba... En fin, me voy a responder los reviews, y a los que se quieran adelantar, como siempre, recuerden que el título esta remarcado en negrita

CaRmEn EvAnS: Verdah que si!!!, tenía tantas ganas de poner a James así... Ahorita mismo me estoy planteando la idea de escribir un oneshoot de James así... Solo me la planteo, si me parece una idea adecuada, la anoto en mi lista de ideas... Pero eso no viene al caso, no señor... Vamos a responder el review, y si divago... Culpa al mes, que tiene muchas influencias en mi ¬¬... Ambas somos de la opinión de que Lily es toda una histérica... Correcto xD... Pero cuidado y que James no te oiga, porque como yo soy la escritora y el quiere ver su final, el no me hace nada, pero contigo... Quien sabe, eh?! -Cabe añadir que tengo alucinaciones en este mes?-. Lamento decir que sufrirás un "poquito" antes de que llegue la cita de Sirius y Marli, pero te aseguro que risas no te faltarán... -Creo... O.o-, y en cuanto a que Sirius no la riege... Ya veremos que decide hacer mi musa, aunque te recuerdo que... Sirius es Sirius n.n. No soy tan mala, actualicé rápido!!! Yea!, y esos ojitos... Jajajaj, lo siento... Es mi instinto chantajista... QUéjate con el U. En fin, la "chica mala" se marcha y te deja con el capitulo. Disfrútalo y besos xD!!!

Tati Jane Potter: Tanto tiempo sin hablarte!!! n.nU, me alegro de que al fin tus profesores se hayan apiadado un poco de ti -Que conmigo todavía no lo hacen, eh!!!-, aunque considerando el tiempo que ha pasado, dudo mucho que sigas por allí, bailando la conga mientras dices "cero trabajines, cero tareas... Nanana!", o si sigues libre, debes de cantar otra canción, porque la que recomiendo es muy... Estúpida, además de mía U. En cuanto a lo de "qué faltó al cap?", creo que haré una encuesta, a ver si alguien lo adivina, pero me imagino que es que estás demasiado acostumbrada a ver a James inmaduro, o juntito con Lily... A mi también me pareció muy evolucionado... Pero eso si... Que viva la edad de Peter Pan!!! -Ya me imagino tu cara O.o-... Me alegra que te haya gustado el disclaimer... En fin, como yo soy de hablar mucho, me marcho para que puedas leer el capitulo . Bye!, Un beso!!!

Luna712: Cortito?, pues si, creo que agarré una tijera y lo pique por la mitad a la hora de escribirlo O.o... En fin, espero que este laargo capitulo compense el otro . Me alegro de que te haya parecido muy bueno, y en cuanto a lo de la poción... Habrá que ver que tal va la salida entre Sirius y Marli... Y rezar que todo salga bien... Aunque con lo que ocurrió aquí... Quien sabe... -Silbido inocente-, te dejo... Un beso!

paty diabolica: Bienvenida!!!, lo lamento, es que me da tal alegría ver lectores nuevos... En fin, bienvenida a la historia, y en cuanto a tardar en subirlo, tranqui, que si yo prometo algo, lo cumplo... Y no pienso dejar colgado este fic!!!, está tan bueno xD... En fin, bienvenida al fic y gracias por comentarlo... Un beso n.n!

**9  
****Entre accidentes y clases**

El jueves había amanecido ligeramente nublado para Marli, además de muy frío, y como la misma era muy sensible al frío, era de esperar que, de solo sentirlo, hubiera madrugado a las siete de la mañana, de forma que pudiese admirar el amanecer, oír los suaves cánticos de las aves, ver a sus amigas

Melinda dormía con una sonrisa tonta pero suave, con clase, la cual siempre solía poner en presencia de Remus, mientras todo su cabello rubio, que usualmente era lacio y caía en elegantes cascadas, estaba recogido en una cola, y su cola estaba más que desordenada, y eso era decir poco, pues hasta los pelos se le salían de la misma

Lily, sin embargo, era otra historia… Su cabello, rojo fuego, estaba totalmente liso, quizá ligeramente revuelto, su rostro lucía impasible, ni sonriente ni triste, pero, de alguna forma, irradiaba una luz de alegría y seguridad, además de la clara amenaza de "si me despiertas, te acordarás de Lily Evans para toda tu vida, y no en el buen sentido"

Alice, sin embargo, sonreía… Su cabello estaba metido en unos cuantos rollitos, su rostro se veía muy limpio, su sonrisa, como siempre, era dulce e inocente. Casi se sonreía de solo pensar en que ella, hacia minutos, también estaba así, pero no por el tal Longbottom, sino por Sirius Black…

-. Ay… -Se murmuró con pena-, estoy perdida…  
-. Uhm… -Ella miró al frente y pudo observar como Mel se giraba-, Remsie…  
-. Merlín… -Marli negó suavemente la cabeza- Todas estamos perdidas…  
-. El factor invierno, eh?  
-. Lily! –Exclamó sobresaltada Marli-  
-.Dormiste bien?, anoche tenías una sonrisa increíblemente tonta, casi comparable con la de Alice, incluso le hubieras ganado de no ser porque babeabas ligeramente –Lily dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras Marli se sonrojaba y contemplaba su almohada, que seguía húmeda-… Acaso pensabas en cierto can?  
-. No!!! –Negó Marli, enrojeciendo cada vez más, pero luego sonrió con serenidad y le preguntó-, y tú?  
-. No… No me gustan esos perrazos –Replicó burlona Lily-  
-. Quiero decir… No has pensado en cierto ciervo?  
-. Si… -Admitió con un rubor rosado la pelirroja, el cual la hacía ver muy inocente-  
-. Ay, linda!! –Marli sonrió babosamente-  
-. Cállate, Marleniss Amelia Carter Dawson –Puntualizó seria la pelirroja-  
-. Pero…  
-. Pero nada!  
-. Ni siquiera para saludarme? –Preguntó una voz inocente pero ofendida-  
-. Mel –Las chicas sonrieron-  
-. Parece que si estamos perdidas… Y por los Marauders!! –Exclamó con una burlona angustia la despelucada-  
-. Cállate, Melinda! –Exclamaron al unísono las dos chicas de temperamento volátil-  
-. Vaya!, ya una ni se puede burlar aquí…  
-. Estás advertida, Melinda Joanne Warrick Santos… -Lily dijo en su tono de voz más peligroso con una sonrisa muy melosa, que era una clara señal de peligro en todas las de la ley que Lily Evans había promulgado a sus amigas-  
-. Lo siento… Es un lindo día…  
-. Eso dices ahora –Lily rió con suavidad, sabiendo lo que luego le depararía… Irían a pociones, transformaciones y, al final del día, a historia de la magia (En ese entonces era obligatoria). Estaba de más decir que Mel, con lo floja que era, odiaba trabajar tanto-  
-. Cállate, Lily –Soltó con pereza Mel-  
-. Lo que digas… Vamos a comer?  
-. Claro –Aceptó sonriendo la pelinegra-  
-. No estaría mal –Melinda sonrió-

Más tarde, las chicas se hallaban en el Gran Comedor… Lily se limitaba a comer con tranquilidad y conversar con James, ambos muy inmersos en eso, mientras que Mel y Remus se intercambiaban la comida –Mel le daba bocados de panquecas con distintas jaleas y mieles, Remus le daba bollos de chocolate- y Marli y Sirius se sentían fuera de lugar con solo verles, por lo que se miraron y, sin más, se limitaron a encogerse de hombros e intentar hablar

-. Hmmm… -Sirius tanteó el terreno-  
-. Pasa algo, Sirius? –Preguntó en tono aburrido la pelinegra-  
-. Estoy aburrido… -Sirius comentó con cuidado-  
-. No te culpo… Llevas casi una semana sin hacer bromas… -Marli sonrió como si eso fuese un gran logro-  
-. Me merezco algo por eso! –Sirius argumentó con los ojos brillantes-  
-. Y qué crees merecerte... Sirius? -Marli preguntó algo fastidiada-  
-. Olvídalo  
-. ...  
-. ...  
-. Cómo va las cosas con… Tu chico?  
-. Eh?  
-. Terminaste con Tommy para estar disponible… No? –Preguntó con un tono que era falsamente despreocupado, cosa que Marli no pasó por alto y provocó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios-, cómo va…? –La sonrisa despreocupada de Sirius tembló, con pánico a que realmente le quisiera, pues su sonrisa indicaba de todo-  
-. Es un amor… -Marli le dedicó una cariñosa mirada, pero eso apenas duró una fracción de segundo, pues de solo hacerlo la pelinegra viró con brusquedad su cabeza hacia el plato-  
-. Quién es?  
-. Está cerca, Sirius… -Marli sonrió suavemente mientras se metía un bocado de su pastel de jamón-  
-. Dónde?

Como era de esperar, Sirius empezó a buscar con una frenética mirada por toda la mesa de Gryffindor, en busqueda del chico más cercano, que en ese caso, por extraño que suene, eran sus amigos y Severus Snape… Cuando Sirius le vio, se puso verde y le apuntó con su varita, en parte sintiendo rencor de que el fuera el que le gustaba a Marli, en parte por la costumbre

-. Qué haces aquí, Snivellus?  
-. Vine a hablar con Carter… Te importa? –Snape le dirigió una gélida mirada-  
-. De hecho…  
-. Sirius… -El animago sintió como la cálida mano de Marli le detenía la mano, para luego mirarla con incredulidad y calmarse un poco al ver su mirada de desprecio hacia Snape-, gracias –Agradeció la pelinegra cuando el la bajó-, qué ocurre, Severus? –Le preguntó con retintín, mientras Lily, Mel y los otros dos Marauders volvían la mirada al peligrasiento-  
-. Malfoy quiere hablar contigo de un buen plan…  
-. No estoy interesada –Dijo secamente la pelinegra-, adiós, Snivellus!  
-. Dice que no puedes negarte… Es sobre tu hermana…  
-. Como esa asquerosa y rastrera serp…  
-. Eso háblalo con Malfoy… Vienes?  
-. Solo voy si Sirius viene –Dijo con seguridad la pelinegra-  
-. De acuerdo… -Aceptó con sequedad el peligrasiento-, vamos…

Marli se levantó enseguida, aferrándose a su varita, que estaba guardada en su bolsillo. Sirius, por su parte, no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, por lo que apenas escuchó la palabra "vamos", como a el también le importaba mucho Anny, y de paso, era la primera vez que Marli demostraba que confiaba en él, la imitó y se dirigió tras Snape con paso seguro

En el Gran Comedor, sin embargo, un tumulto de voces se hizo oír, pues el hecho de que Marlenis Carter y Sirius Black fuesen los que seguían a Severus Snape, que sonreía burlón, casi en son de victoria, era bastante extraño

-. Vamos? –Preguntó entonces Lily-  
-. Con Sirius estará bien –Afirmó con seguridad James-, si no le vemos en pociones, Remus y yo iremos por ellos, pero estoy segura de que estarán bien con el presente  
-. De acuerdo –Mel asintió, ya más tranquila-  
-. Vamos a pociones?  
-. Bien…

Marli Carter sentía como su corazón latía aprisa por su hermanita menor… Estaba más que furiosa con ese Malfoy, y no dudaba el hecho de que le haría pagar… Soltó un bufido, pero pronto se sintió repentinamente calmada y segura cuando la mano de Sirius tomó la suya… Una descarga de energía y valor faltante en ella se expandió por todo su cuerpo con solo sentir su suave apretón, y le llegó al estómago, en donde se convirtió en una madeja de mariposas revoloteando

-. Suéltame, Black –Argumentó fríamente la pelinegra-  
-. De acuerdo, mon princess

Sirius sonrió con un débil humor, en un intento de hacerla sonreír, dejar de pensar en su hermanita, peligrando, y por un instante le pareció ver un amago de sonrisa, mientras que a la sola palabra de "Prince", Snape puso una macabra mueca de solo oírlo… Sirius, sin embargo, aún pendiente de su frialdad, terminó atribuyendo su arranque de cólera y frialdad al hecho de que no se tranquilizaría hasta tener a su hermana menor en sus brazos, fastidiándola nuevamente con argumentos de infancia

Severus Snape los guió por las mazmorras, y Sirius, conociéndose el camino, pues aún recordaba cuando Regulus y el habían tenido su última conversación como hermanos de verdad, antes de romper cualquier vínculo que los atase, y el había sido guiado hacía allí… Conocía una forma de salir… Sintió una oleada de alivio y apretó la mano de Marli por segunda vez

-. Maldita sea, Black… Suéltame!  
-. Lo siento… -Sirius acarició su mano, pues como premio a su segundo atrevimiento, había recibido un manotazo-  
-. Llegamos –Sirius y Marli miraron desconcertados a Snape-

El, todavía con una expresión insondable, tocó tres veces la pared de piedra que se extendía ante ellos, y como si el hubiera soltado una orden muy sagrada, esa se corrió velozmente, dejando ver a un encapuchado que estaría en séptimo, y a juzgar de su corpulenta forma, Marli no tardó en deducir que era Goyle

Cuando entraron, a una sala circular, débilmente iluminada por velas que flotaban en el aire, iluminando el centro, donde Malfoy, que estaba junto a la hermana menor de Marli, sosteniéndole su mano, sonrió

-. Anny/ Marli! –Exclamaron al unísono las dos, aliviadas-  
-. De nuevo la familia junta –Soltó burlón Lucius-  
-. Suéltala, Malfoy! –Ordenó Marli, más que roja de la ira-  
-. Total, de aquí no saldrán… -Asintió Malfoy, soltándola-  
-. Pequeña…

Ambas se hallaban en un abrazo, suspirando de alivio, pero Sirius no bajó la guardia, e impasible, siguió escrutando con una gélida mirada al rubio platino, que le devolvió una sonrisa bastante fría

-. Arj!!!

En pociones, sin embargo, Melinda Warrick no paraba de lanzar maldiciones silenciosas y gruñidos de frustración, pero ahora había sido demasiado y más de medio salón se hallaba viéndola con interés, mientras su poción, que a esas alturas debería ser de un lila pálido, era de un naranja fuerte y borbotaba furiosamente, saliendo de su caldero. A la rubia no le quedó más remedio que, sobresaltada, saltar velozmente encima de su banco, a la par en que su poción, en cascadas, empezaba a empapar el suelo

-. Subid a sus bancos! –Ordenó la jovial pero alarmada voz de Slughorm-

Nadie rechistó sus órdenes a la par en que, más rápido de lo que se decía Quidditch, saltaban a su banco, mientras el líquido seguía borbotando

Melinda no paraba de chillar, mirando alarmada como el líquido de su caldero no paraba de emanar, Lily, a unos metros de ella, se recogía la túnica y miraba ansiosa a James, cuyo banco era demasiado bajo, de forma que la poción estaba cerca de llegar a la punta de sus pies, y este, simplemente miraba su caldero, como decidiéndose entre desaparecer el contenido de su poción o salvarse, sin percatarse de la angustiada mirada de la de ojos esmeralda. Remus, sin embargo, le gritaba palabras conciliadoras a su novia, a fin de mantenerla serena

-. No es nada, Mel… Tranquila…  
-. Oh, no puedo creerlo… Es todo…  
-. Melinda Joanne Warrick Santos! –Bramó enfadada Lily-, deja de quejarte y haz algo útil como apagar el fuego de la poción…  
-. De acuerdo… Aguamenti!

El fuego que cocía la poción y provocaba que esta cayese a borbotones en grandes oleadas se apagó, y como consecuencia, esta dejó de borbotar y quedó llena hasta el tope, mientras que James, aliviado, dejaba oír un suspiro y miraba su poción, ya lista, para luego ver con tristeza sus viales, que estaban totalmente derretidos con esa poción que Mel había hecho

-. Me debes un vial, Mel!  
-. De acuerdo, James…  
-. Envanescia maximae! –Exclamó Lily, de forma que el líquido naranja empezó a bajar y bajar hasta desvanecerse por completo-  
-. Lily! –James sonrió ampliamente, pero luego se preocupó un poco al verla pálida-, Lily... Estás bien?  
-. Si...

Sirius, sin embargo, había reaccionado a tiempo ante el maleficio púrpura que Malfoy le acababa de lanzar a Marli, cayendo inconsciente al suelo cuando este le dio de lleno en el pecho

-. Que pena… Planeaba divertirme más con Black… Pero quedan ustedes…  
-. Le tocas un pelo a Anny y te juro, asquerosa serpiente rastrera, que haré que te acuerdes de mi para toda tu vida, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! –Exclamó furiosa la mayor de las Carter-  
-. Sirius… -Anny, sin embargo, había atinado a atender a Sirius-, Sirius…  
-. Realmente crees poder con nosotros? –Malfoy preguntó, escéptico-

Marli Carter se vio rodeada por unos cinco encapuchados más, Severus Snape y Malfoy mismo… Maldijo por lo bajo al rubio, por haber dejado fuera de combate a Sirius, quizá medio muerto… Su corazón se encogió en un puño, y aún más al pensar en que quizá Anny correría el mismo destino si ella no luchaba

-. Si –Afirmó con vehemencia, mirando una última vez a Sirius-, lo estoy  
-. Ilústranos…

La pelinegra bufó, para luego, con una mirada decidida, mirar a Sirius y recordar agradecida las palabras del conjuro que Sirius le había enseñado unos días antes, por si se hallaba en esa situación… Y pese a que ella no comprendía porqué intentaba hacer eso, pese a que estaba segura de que nunca lo necesitaría, pues no se toparía con mortífagos, y si lo hacía, siempre podía desaparecerse, aunque fuera junto a Anny… Pero nunca había contado con que podría pasarle en Hogwarts, con barreras mágicas, sin posibilidades de huir y totalmente acorralada, agradeció por primera vez el hecho de que Sirius hubiera insistido en que lo aprendiese, en que ella lo hubiera aprovechado, pero sobre todo, el valor que minutos antes le había infundido

-. Gracias, Sirius –Murmuró sonriendo, cosa que agradó a Malfoy, pues el no había escuchado su comentario-  
-. Qué dijiste? –Malfoy sonrió con burla-, te rindes?, sonríes por que te agrada lo que harás?  
-. De hecho, agradezco que haya muerto… Le hiciste un favor a la humanidad…  
-. Eso todos lo saben, Carter –Snape sonrió burlón y Anny, disimuladamente, pues había comprendido lo que su hermana haría, lo arrastraba a la salida-  
-. Me dirás si te rindes?  
-. No me rindo, pero me agrada lo que haré… -Marli sonrió abiertamente-  
-. Y qué harás? –Preguntó socarrón Malfoy-  
-. Pues… -Marli suspiró, para luego mirar atrás, donde su hermana asintió-, esto… Bombardai solem! –Exclamó las palabras-

Los chicos gritaron, cegados por una luz mucho más potente que la del sol mismo, al preciso instante en que Anny, con los ojos cerrados, murmuraba un simple alohomora que no bastó para abrir la puerta… Allí empezó a lanzar todo lo que sabía, que hasta ahora, era poco, mientras que Marli, sin resistirlo, apuntó a Malfoy y bramó unas contundentes palabras

-. Flamen Avis!

Múltiples aves de fuego surgieron de la varita de la pelinegra, que no tardó más en girarse sobre sus talones y abrir la puerta mientras los mortífagos, aun cegados por la escasa luz del sol y defendiéndose de las furiosas aves flamantes, para luego apuntar a la puerta y bramar las únicas palabras que de la boca de su hermana no habían salido

-. Portale abrariae!

Un rayo amarillento chocó contra la pesada pared de piedra, que enseguida se abrió, a lo que Anny, a cuestas, arrastró a Sirius con ayuda de su hermana, para luego ayudarla a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Mientras Poppy atendía a Sirius, que aparentemente tenia hemorragia masiva, las dos Carter se pusieron a hablar en un lugar seguro de allí

-. Estás bien?  
-. Si –Asintió Anny-  
-. Segura de que esa rata no te hizo nada?  
-. Si…  
-. Que quería?  
-. Voldemort –Replicó con seguridad Anny-  
-. Ese idiota… Juro que haré que Lily y Mel permitan que estos les gasten una broma verdaderamente pesada… Especialmente al imbécil de Snivellus y Peliteñido!  
-. Toda una cabezota –Anny rió suavemente-, estás bien…?

En ese preciso instante, James Potter entró con la pelirroja en brazos, inconsciente tras lo que había hecho en pociones… Desde luego, Marli saltó alarmada y corrió tras Mel y Remus, para luego ver como este la tendía y se giraba, dispuesto a llamar a Pomfrey, pero se detenía en seco al verla con un ligero corte en la mejilla, resultado de su distracción y prisa por llevar a Sirius a ese lugar

-. Qué le pasó?  
-. Hizo magia muy avanzada… Y Sirius?  
-. Hemorragia interna –Replicó la pelinegra, aún pálida-  
-. Anny! –Exclamó James-  
-. Quiero venganza contra Snivellus y Malfoy!  
-. Señor Potter, Lupin, señoritas Carter y Warrick… Qué hacen aquí?  
-. Lily… Mucha magia avanzada…  
-. Esa pelirroja!, fuera, fuera! –Empezó a sacarles a empellones la enfermera-, andando, necesitan reposo!  
-. Y yo…?!, Pero... Tengo un corte… Señora Pom…! –Marli se halló con la puerta de la enfermería cerrada de un portazo a solo milímetros de su nariz-  
-. Si Sirius… -James sonrió débilmente, a la par en que el timbre sonaba-, vamos a clases… Y mientras, tu nos cuentas lo que pasó… Bien?  
-. Perfecto… Anny, a pociones!!!

En transformaciones los chicos habían proseguido con la última parte de la transformación humana, pues luego comenzarían con los animales… Intentaban modificar la nariz, pues ya habían visto todo el cuerpo

Marli, rubia, de ojos verde oscuro y un cuerpo muy desarrollado, esperaba, desde luego, mirando con intenciones asesinas a James, a que este terminase de pensar en la forma que mejor le sentaría a su nueva apariencia

-. Mmmm… Lo tengo…

De pronto, Marli soltó un grito al ver una nariz pequeña, ligeramente aplastada, frente al espejo, a lo que la profesora McGonagall miró seriamente al joven Potter, que sonreía divertido

-. Carter… -Una muchacha de piel color miel, ojos azul cielo, cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, rizado, con mejillas coloradas y algo hendidas, que lejos de hacerla verse mal, la hacía verse muy bien, la llamó-  
-. Qué quieres? –Marli preguntó de mala gana a la peliazul-  
-. Solo quería decirte… Quieres whisky?  
-. Whisky? –Marli la miró con desconcierto, a la par en que un flash la cegaba y la hacía quedar con su boca abierta por la indignación-, Melinda Joanne Warrick Santos!  
-. Lo siento… Pero es que estas tan guapa!  
-. Tomame otra… Más linda!  
-. Bien…  
-. Whisky!  
-. Señoritas! –Bramó McGonagall-, estamos en clase!  
-. Lo sentimos…  
-. Prosigan con sus parejas…

Marli Carter miró malignamente a James Potter, que palideció de tan solo ver su mirada pícara y maléfica, mientras que Remus se sentía tranquilo con Melinda, que tenía muy buena mano con la materia, pues no en vano había sacado un supera las expectativas en la materia…

-. Listo! –Exclamaron las dos al unísono-, primero la foto!  
-. Vale…

James y Remus se pusieron en unas poses graciosas, de las que, disimuladamente, la joven Mel se aprovechó, para luego ser revelados al espejo… Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos de solo verse

-. Por Merlín!

James estaba con el cabello igual de largo que antes, solo que totalmente liso y rubio, mientras que sus ojos eran de un gris azulado –Idéntico a los de Sirius, cosa que dejó aún más anonado a los más expertos en transformaciones, pues no muchos conseguían imitar colores tan únicos como los de él o los de Lily-, su cuerpo era musculoso, aunque más bronceado que antes, y la nariz era ligeramente achatada, pero aparte de ello, las gafas eran las mismas de antes

Remus, sin embargo, no se creía lo que veía ante el espejo… Una figura totalmente sana, con unos ojos color chocolate, cabello estilo punk, con diferentes tonalidades violeta, chocolate, negro y una pizca de rosa

James se sentía aliviado de que Marli no le hubiera hecho nada, aunque lo cierto era que debía sentirse como Remus, quien, por su parte, estaba horrorizado

-. Lo siento, Remus… Quería bromear… -Confesó tímidamente la rubia-

-. Vale… -Remus sonrió ampliamente-, me gusta como tengo mi cara… Muy joven, tal y como debería ser la mia… Pero el resto?, Melinda!, no es justo!  
-. Lo siento… Pero al menos tengo unas tomas… Lalalalala…  
-. Mel!  
-. Qué? –Melinda Warrick sonrió dulce e inocentemente-, estás molesto, Remus? –Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes mientras empezaba a jugar con su corbata, desanudándola y volviendo a anudársela-, por qué, Remus?, qué hice? –Sus ojos relucieron de forma aún más intensa-  
-. Nada, preciosa… -Remus acarició su mejilla, sintiéndose culpable-, me regresas a la normalidad, pero con mi misma jovialidad?  
-. Por supuesto, príncipe… -Accedió Melinda, dándole un beso en la mejilla-, te quiero!  
-. Yo también, preciosa –Remus la besó-  
-. Que estamos en clases! –Exclamó una alarmada voz-  
-. Marli! –Los dos interrumpieron el beso y se volvieron a Marli y James, ya en sus estados originales-  
-. Es la verdad!  
-. En cinco minutos acaban las clases… -Apuntó sonriendo James-, quieren volver a la normalidad o pasar de alumnos nuevos?  
-. Vale… Volvámonos a la normalidad y disfrutemos en historia de la magia… De acuerdo, baby? –Preguntó en tono glamoroso Mel, rasguñando juguetonamente con su nariz-  
-. De acuerdo…

Al rato, en historia de la magia, Marli escribía en su diario secreto con soltura, más entretenida e interesada en eso que en oír al fantasma Binns, mientras que James ya se limitaba a transformar el pelo de las personas de la clase en formas bastante cómicas, para así entretenerse, pues no tenía a Sirius a su lado, y estaba particularmente entretenido con sus obras en Peter, mientras que Remus, que en otra ocasión le habría reprendido, estaba demasiado ocupado demostrándole a la rubia sus sentimientos entre besos, conversaciones y juegos

Las dos horas del profesor Binns pasaron alarmantemente rápido, de forma que, de un momento a otro, el timbre sonó, haciendo que algunos suspiraran aliviados, que otros se despertasen atontados, que varios saliesen disparados al aire libre, que Frank, junto a Alice, empezase a recoger sus cosas, pues el era el único, junto a Lily, que prestaba atención a la clase…

James, sin embargo, dejó de entretenerse con Peter y, veloz como el viento, echó a correr hacia la enfermería, a ver como estaban dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, mientras que Marli se limitó a guardar pacientemente sus cosas para luego ir a la enfermería a paso lento y sereno, mientras que Remus se compadeció de la rata y le despertó, pero no sin antes permitir que Mel le devolviese a la normalidad –Aunque esta le dejó una fea pústula amarillenta en la mejilla que su novio no notó-

-. Qué pasó? –Preguntó Peter al sentir como el lobo lo despertaba-  
-. Ya acabó la clase…  
-. Yupi!!! –Exclamó Peter antes de perderse-  
-. Cada día lo noto más distante… -Remus dijo con preocupación-  
-. Y, Remus?, quizá tenga una novia secreta… -Mel se sonrió burlona y Remus, para así no sentirse tan mal, se dijo que era cierto- o haya encontrado mejores amigos… Quién sabe?  
-. Él –Replicó con sorna su novio-  
-. Pues él, correcto… Ahora… Qué tal si vamos a la enfermería?  
-. Eres perfecta, Mel –Dijo su novio antes de besarla-  
-. Cf… Cf…  
-. Profesor!  
-. Las clases acabaron…  
-. Claro, ah, si…

Y sin más, veloces como el viento, ambos se esfumaron del lugar, muy rojos por la vergüenza, mientras que Binns se reía entre dientes por lo que acababa de hacer

-. Los muchachos de hoy en día…

**To be continued**

En fin... Que puedo hacer?, suplicar por mi vida tras lo que hice en este capitulo?, pedir perdón por no traer ni siquiera un mini adelanto del siguiente capítulo?, huir de sus maldiciones asesinas por cortar el capítulo justamente aquí?

Supongo que muchas cosas, cierto?, pero lo que planeo hacer, y espero, sinceramente, que me disculpen por eso... Es este anuncio... Tardaré otro tantito en inspirarme... Pero tranquilos, que eso tardara mínimo dos semanas -Mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila si me tardara mucho más-, y será bastante largo y movido, a juzgar de las anticipaciones e inferencias que he hecho... En cuanto a un breve adelanto... Estoy vacía -Por ahora-, pero sospecho que me llegará información de golpe y servirá para sustentarles

Un besho... Y nos vemos!


	10. Explicaciones

Marli Carter, ataviada con una hermosa túnica de un violeta claro con detalles en azul zafiro, camina de un lado a otro, tal y como hace tres horas ha hecho, y es precisamente por eso que, en el suelo, se puede ver que hay un pequeño tunel que, a medida que ella camina, con su mano jugueteando con su cabello, se marca aun más

-. No sabía que te gustara abrirle huecos al suelo –Mi voz socarrona se hace oír- Qué pasa, Marli?  
-. Es… Es Sirius…  
-. Qué tiene?, acaso arruinó el disclaimer?  
-. No!, es que… Todavía no llega!!!  
-. Ah… Entonces tendrás que dar el disclaimer tu solita –Sonrisa dulce e inocente-  
-. De eso nada!, si me haces eso, hago una huelga!!!  
-. … -La miro sorprendida-, Eh… Sabes qué significa huelga?!, querida, me siento tan orgullosa!!!

Antes de que Marli me diga cualquier otra cosa, una moto aterriza con fuerza, y de ella baja…

-. Remus? –Le miro extrañada-, y Sirius?  
-. Está en la enfermería… Recuerdas?  
-. Ups… -Yo y mis meteduras de pata…-  
-. Es verdad… Planeas sacarlo?  
-. A lo mejor, Marli… -Digo impasible e insondable, aunque con un pensamiento malvado en mente-  
-. Ni se te ocurra algo tan drástico como eso! –Exclama Marli, comprendiendo mis intenciones-  
-. Que tu no eres la autora!, ahora lo haré! –Risa malvada-  
-. Bien hecho, Carter –Replica socarrón Remus-  
-. Sin embargo… Puede que no lo haga…  
-. Pero…? –Remus deduce correctamente que deben sacrificar algo-  
-. Para esto, deben dar el disclaimer… Pronto, pronto!  
-. Quién empieza, tu o yo? –Pregunta con desgana la pelinegra-  
-. Vale… Yo comienzo… -Remus carraspea y su voz, juvenil y despreocupada, se torna seria, como la de un ejecutivo a punto de cerrar un importante negocio-, Señorita Nuñez…?  
-. Si, señor Lupin?  
-. Quién es la dueña de qué?  
-. Pues, a Rowling le pertenece todo lo que aparece en la saga de Harry Potter… Pero, sin embargo, la trama y algunos personajes desconocidos en su saga, como la presente malhumorada…  
-. Que no soy malhumorada! –Protesta Marleniss-  
-. Ya, claro, y los dementores visten de rosa –Comento en son de burla, pero sigo antes de que me interrumpa en un ataque de defender su orgullo-, son totalmente míos  
-. Perfecto… -Remus sonríe-  
-. Señorita Nuñez… -La voz de Marli destila tal veneno que tanto Remus como yo nos estremecemos ligeramente-, cuáles son sus fines de lucro?  
-. Ninguno… Apenas y gano uno que otro review… Pero aparte de eso… Soy feliz escribiendo para entretener a los demás –Sonrío-  
-. Yai… -Marli comenta fastidiada-, eres feliz arruinando nuestras vidas…  
-. Ey, nunca lo había visto de esa forma! –Exclamo-, es fenomenal!!!  
-. Ni se te…  
-. Tranquilos, no soy tan mala… -Ruedo los ojos-  
-. Bien… -Marli acepta, no muy segura-  
-. Una última pregunta…  
-. Soy todas oídos, Remus  
-. Podemos comenzar…?  
-. Claro –Yo río con suavidad- la entrada está remarcada en negro…  
-. Como siempre! –Completan Remus y Marli a coro-  
-. Así es… Ahora… A los reviews!

Supongo que ya habrán notado que la inspiración me vuelve de a poco… Me siento más enérgica, más viva… Es más, creo que el siguiente capítulo será expuesto en menos de una semana… Pero eso no viene al caso… Primero los reviews, y más adelante, en negrita, la historia…

Luna712: Tranquila... Después de todo, sigo viva... Puede que haya recibido un Avada, pero lo esquive con relativa facilidad -Eso si no cuentas que tuve que saltar veinte veces Oo-, y en cuanto a hacer magia avanzada... Ehm... Como explicarlo... Todo depende de la edad, así como del entrenamiento... O sea, tu no vas a calcular monomios sin antes haber aprendido a sumar, cierto?, pues eso es lo mismo, solo que acaba en un desgaste de energía (En las matemáticas es un desgaste cerebral xD -Fuera de contexto O.o-)... En fin, si no comprendiste, me avisas y yo te aclaro, o eso o te adelantas un poquito más y comprenderás . Disfruta el cap!!. Besos

lady edwin potter: Bienvenida al fic!!!, siempre se hace emocionante ver a un nuevo lector ... Me alegra de que la historia te parezca genial, jejej... Aquí está la continuación, que va a paso de tortuga (O.o, tremenda comparación!), así que espero que no te molestes si tardo mucho... Espero que te guste la continuación !!, y en cuanto a tu fic, ni bien tenga tiempo, me doy un rodeo por el... Palabra de autora!!. Besos

Tati Jane Potter: Hola!!, conque te gustó el cap!, pues me alegro, porque a mi también me gustó darles a Malfoy y a Snapy sus merecidos ... Me di cuenta de que no estás inspirada, y con razón!, todos esos profesores ultimamente se han vuelto unas bestias Oo, hasta el de matemáticas estuvo a un pelo de ponerme una prueba de michifu no se que (O.o!!!, SOS!!!)... Jejejej, en fin, te deseo suerte con toooodo lo que tiene... Y, si te sirve de algo, siempre puedes decirle a los profesores "A ese ritmo, voy a empezar a venir al cole... Como un fantasma!!!" jejej... Suerte y besos!!!, disfruta el cap ;)

paty diabolica: Piedad, por favor!!!, quiero vivir!!! -Me puedes ver corriendo para esquivar tus maldiciones asesinas?, pues hazlo xD!-... Jejej, en fin, ya continue!!!, no prometo ir a paso de carros de carrera, pero si prometo intentar ir más rápido que una tortuga en cuanto a poner la continuación ;). Me alegra que te guste la historia :D y que me lo recuerdes . Nos leemos y disfruta el cap... Sin matarme :$

Yedra Phoenix: Hacia tiempo que no te veia!!!, la verdad, me alegra verte... Sinceramente, no sé que poner -Ni que eso fuera nuevo ¬¬-, salvo agradecerte mil veces el que hayas venido aqui a leer algo bastante aburrido, y si no, al menos de una calidad mucho más baja que tu fic, porque lo cierto es que me ha encantado (Aunque aún no te perdono que no hayan más capis... Tan buena que estaba sniff) incluso más que mis propios fics!, en fin... Espero un comentario de la historia, y, de nuevo, mil gracias por venir acá a leer la historia (Con eso van dos mil xD). Un beso y... Disfruta tanto como puedas

Nellita: Bienvenida!, me siento halagada por tus comentarios (No sabes cuanto!), me alegra que te guste el fic... Y en cuanto a tus intrigas... Tendrás que perdonarme, pero hoy, lejos de aclararse, de pasar, creo que se aumentarán a medida que los vayas leyendo... O mejor dicho, tendrá sus altibajos... Bajarán, subirán, y de pronto... Un bajadón!!! (Merlín, creo que de verdad necesito montarme en una montaña rusa O.o) en fin, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y vuelvas a comentarme !, besos y disfruta el cap ;)

**10**

**Explicaciones**

James Potter avanzaba aprisa hacia la enfermería, y no se había molestado en detenerse para disculparse con las personas que había atropellado, accidentalmente, desde luego, en su camino hacia la enfermería para ver a la que sería su futura esposa.

Cuando finalmente llegó, empezó a investigar cada cama, hasta que finalmente encontró la que buscaba… Lily estaba junto a Sirius, y se veía bastante feliz en su sueño. Suspiró aliviado, pero antes de que hubiera hecho nada, se encontró con la señora Pomfrey, que le veía severamente

-. Esto… Poppy, yo solo quería ver a Lily y a Sirius…  
-. Pues ya los viste… Vamos, fuera, fuera!, ellos necesitan reposo!  
-. Poppy… -James no se movió pese a que ella le daba suaves empujones- qué fue lo que le pasó a Lily?  
-. Oh, señor Potter… -Pomfrey se olvidó de sus intentos de sacarle-, sígame…  
-. Puedo ir yo también? –Preguntó Marli, que acababa de unírseles-  
-. Claro… Pero haced silencio, que aquí hay enfermos tratando de dormir! –Exclamó de pronto Pomfrey-  
-. De acuerdo –Aceptaron a la vez James y Marli, dispuestos a obtener más información acerca de sus amigos-

Madame Pomfrey los guió ágilmente por el laberinto de camas hasta que llegaron a su despacho, un lugar repleto de armarios con recetas y pociones, con un escritorio y una cama. Poppy le dio un rodeo a su escritorio y se sentó en el, mirando a los chicos que se sentaron en una de las sillas que había dispuesta para cada uno

-. Veamos… La señorita Evans… -Comenzó ella mientras rebuscaba unos papeles-, aquí está… Según usted, no?  
-. Si, según yo…  
-. Pues bien, según usted, señor Potter, Lily empleó un hechizo… Cuál era?  
-. Era algo de Evanezca maxemae  
-. Envanezca maximae -Se concluyó Pomfrey-, bien, eso es magia muy avanzada, y es dáñino, especialmente si lo hace alguien muy joven y sin experiencia, como es en el caso de Lily… Básicamente, el envanezca maximae sirve para absorber líquidos, para hacerlos desvanecerse… Veamos… Cómo lo explico…  
-. Simplemente hable y nosotros preguntaremos si no comprendemos –Pidió Marli-  
-. Perfecto… El hechizo que la señorita Evans utilizó permite absorber líquidos, pero utilizado en toda su potencia, y más con una poción como la que ustedes hacían, es como si uno utilizara un algodón para absorber todo un pote de alcohol… Entienden? –Marli asintió, pero James no-  
-. Qué es alcohol?  
-. Ehm… Es el sinónimo de la poción pimentónica…  
-. Ah! –James asintió vehemente-, si, ya entiendo…  
-. Ella, desde luego, no debía saberlo… Tu metes un algodón en un pote de alcohol, con la esperanza de que lo absorba todo… Pero no puede… Y si lo hace, entonces, tarde o temprano, el líquido se precipita… Y causa efectos dañinos… Si uno quiere evitar esos efectos… Lo pone encima de más algodones, no? –Los chicos asintieron- y eso afecta a todos los algodones… En este caso, Lily absorbió todas las pociones, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, lejos de afectarles a ustedes, se afectó a si misma… Aún es un misterio el cómo, pero lo hizo…  
-. Por Merlín… -James suspiró, abatido-, tan típico de ella…  
-. Que es mi amiga, Potter!  
-. Pues tu amiga es toda una idiota, Marleniss Carter –Puntualizó con firmeza James-  
-. Lo sé… Pero no tanto como el idiota de Black!  
-. Black?!, y qué hizo Sirius?  
-. El…  
-. Basta!, se portan como personas civilizadas o se me marchan de aquí… Ustedes eligen  
-. …  
-. Bien…  
-. Cómo está Sirius? –Preguntó tímidamente Marli y arrancando una sonrisa de parte de James, quien acababa de comprender que era lo que pasaba-  
-. Está muy grave, no sé que le hicieron, pero esa hemorragia interna no le sana… Si eso sigue así, creo que…  
-. Que qué?! –Preguntó angustiada la chica-  
-. Tendríamos que mandarlo a St. Mungo…  
-. Y… Qué están haciendo para evitarlo? –Pregunto con tanta calma como pudo Marli-  
-. Pues, le hemos dado bastante pociones regeneradoras, le aplicamos hechizos para controlar el flujo de la sangre… Ha mejorado, poco, pero ha mejorado… Pronto nos llegará del hospital St. Mungo un doctor más experimentado… Verán si se queda aquí o si será mandado para allá… -Explicó Pomfrey, y James no pudo evitar notar que su labio inferior temblaba, mientras que Marli se veía livida, y a cada momento que pasaba, su estado empeoraba, pero mantenía su mirada seria y una compostura que el no creía que ella alguna vez hubiera logrado mantener-  
-. Cualquier cosa… Me puede avisar? –Dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca-  
-. Estás bien, Marli? –Preguntó James al ver que sus ojos comenzaban a ennrojecer y ella parpadeaba mucho-  
-. Claro… -Respondió con la voz todavía ronca- por qué no habría de estarlo…?, iré a verle… Puedo, señora Pomfrey?

Poppy Pomfrey la miro con seriedad, a punto de ofrecerle una negativa, pero no pudo evitar asentir con suavidad y compasión al verla…

-. Gracias –Agradeció roncamente-

Sin decir más nada, Marli se marchó con paso presuroso hacia la cama de Sirius, de forma que la señora Pomfrey y James quedaron solos. La enfermera chasqueó la lengua, como reprochando algunas cosas, y el pelinegro solo atinó a suspirar abatido, antes de salir del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras suyo, y terminar yendo hacia la cama de la pelirroja, que quedaba junto a la de Sirius, donde Marli estaba sentada, con los ojos todavía enrojecidos y señales de que se los acababa de limpiar

James suspiró, resignado, con un solo pensamiento en mente… Tomar de la mano a Lily y acariciársela mientras ella seguía bastante adormilada tendría que esperar

-. Estás bien, Marli? –Interrogó-  
-. Es un idiota… -Marli hipó-, nadie le ordenó que se atravesase!, pero no!, el, Sirius Orión "soy un héroe" Black, tuvo que atravesarse en el medio… Tuvo que impedir que el rayo me diera a mi… No soy nadie… Debió haberme dado a mi… -Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos-  
-. Marli… Escúchame… -James se sentó frente a ella y tomó su mano- tu vales mucho, créeme cuando te lo digo… Si no lo valieras, Sirius no se habría interpuesto entre ese maleficio y entre tu… Te lo prometo… -Marli hipó y James suspiró, dandole un apretón en su mano- lo conozco, el es casi mi hermano. Por poco y no lo adoptan –El sonrió al evocar el recuerdo y Marli le imitó, aunque se veía muy triste-… Ah, y otra cosa… El no es el de los delirios… Soy yo… -Y sin más, el le guiñó un ojo-, sé lo que digo, Marleniss… Tu vales mucho para Sirius, y es precisamente por eso que el se interpuso entre ese maleficio… Que él no te oiga decir eso, porque te juro, Marli, que no seré yo el que vuelva a darte ese discurso, sino el mismo –Ambos se sonrieron-  
-. Gracias, James… -Agradeció ella con voz ronca, secándose una nueva lágrima-  
-. Estás bien?  
-. Si… Gracias, James… -Ella le sonrió… Pese a sus párpados hinchados, sus ojos enrojecidos, como se sentía, pese a todo, su sonrisa se veía radiante ante lo que el le había dicho- Parece que al final Lily tenía razón y eres un buen terapeuta…  
-. Con que un buen terapeuta, eh?, parece que tendré que cobrar por hora… -Ambos rieron suavemente-  
-. Hola, chicos! –Mel acababa de entrar con Remus-, cómo están ellos?  
-. Lily está sanita, sanita… Solo necesita reposo, por lo que entendí… -James sonrió-  
-. Y Black… -Dijo con cierto enfado Marli, ya volvía a ser ella misma- como que tendrá que ser internado en St. Mungo…  
-. Pensé que eso te alegraría –Comentó con falsa sorpresa Remus. Mel sonrió suspicaz a su amiga, James le guiñó un ojo a Remus, a escondidas, desde luego, y este se las arregló para ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad y seguir serio. Marli solo bufó y, recobrando su humor original, replicó-  
-. Estaría bailando de no ser porque va a terapia intensiva y no al pabellón cerrado  
-. Tu, tan dulce como siempre –Soltó con cinismo Remus-  
-. Cómprate una alcancía y ahórrate tus comentarios, Lupin! –Soltó con fastidio Marli-  
-. Marleniss Carter!, que es mi novio! –Le reprochó Mel, soltándose del abrazo en que estaba con Remus y poniendo sus brazos en jarras-  
-. Tan cierto como que Sirius va a terminar cavando su tumba si no entra al pabellón cerrado en St. Mungo!  
-. Que perturban la paz de los enfermos! –Reprochó James en una voz idéntica a la de Pomfrey-

Todos callaron un segundo, apenas un breve segundo antes de estallar en risas por la perfecta imitación de James, pues por un segundo se habían tragado que la señora Pomfrey había hablado a la vez que él, citando sus mismas palabras

-. Buena imitación, Prongs –Remus soltó-  
-. Gracias, gracias… -Agradeció el, inclinándose como si estuviera en un teatro y miles de personas le lanzasen flores y chocolates-, es todo un honor…  
-. Marli… -Preguntó Mel de pronto-, que fue lo que le pasó a Sirius?  
-. … -Marli soltó un hondo suspiro de arrepentimiento- es largo de contar… Ay… Es que… Todo se hizo tan confuso, hubo un enfrentamiento verbal entre Malfoy y… Algunos Slytherin… -Marli frunció el ceño tras hablar con voz muy seria, para luego aligerarla y adoptar su tono despreocupado cuando en realidad se sentía totalmente contraria a lo que intentaba expresar-, ellos atacaron primero… Luego lanzaron ese maleficio… No alcancé a oírlo muy bien… Sirius cayó inconsciente… -Marli cerró los ojos y inhaló profundamente, para luego soltar de sopetón el aire, abatida, y proseguir, todavía con sus ojos cerrados y con voz despreocupada- y yo… Maldecí al idiota ese de Malfoy… Me las pagará… Eso no ha acabado –Dijo con una mortal seriedad la joven-  
-. Marli… Estás bien? –Mel preguntó, bastante sorprendida por la determinación de sus palabras-  
-. Si, Mel… Estoy bien… -Marli sonrió amargamente-  
-. Ya llevan aquí QUINCE MINUTOS… Fuera! –Ordenó la señora Pomfrey-  
-. Pero… -Mel y Marli exclamaron-  
-. Poppy, no! –Suplicó James-  
-. Vamos, chicos… Ella tiene razón –Admitió Remus, derrotado-  
-. Les mandaré una lechuza ni bien haya alguna novedad… -Pomfrey suspiró derrotada al ver la cara de cordero degollado que ponían James y Marli, a los ojos abiertos de par en par de parte de Mel, por indignación, y a la expresión de dolor y derrota tan convincente que Remus había puesto-, lo prometo!  
-. Poppy!, mil gracias! –James agradeció-  
-. Si, si, lo que sea… -Poppy hizo un gesto con la mano, pero luego, con voz feroz, casi similar a la de un león, gruñó-, FUERAAAAAAA!

Desde luego, no es necesario decir que los chicos salieron corriendo como almas en pena, espantadas por su peor temor, y no pararon hasta llegar ante el cuadro de la señora Gorda, que les miró curiosa

-. Y qué hicieron esta vez…  
-. Tardarnos mucho en irnos de la enfermería… -Replicó James, agotado-  
-. Ya… Y la contraseña? –La señora Gorda sonrió-  
-. Potter es nuestro rey –Replicó con desgana Mel-  
-. Correcto –Gorjeó el retrato-, amo esta contraseña…  
-. Yo también –James le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en el interior del retrato-  
-. Que creído… -Marli rodó los ojos antes de entrar-  
-. Estos no cambiarán nunca… Cierto? –Mel miró a su novio con ojos de un gato abandonado mientras este meneaba la cabeza en señal de negativa-, por qué?  
-. Porque si dejaran de hacerlo, no serían ellos mismos, mon princess…  
-. Esta frase…  
-. Made in Sirilandia –Respondió sin inmutarse el castaño cenizo-  
-. No me sorprende… -Mel echó a reír-  
-. Van a entrar o qué?! –Exclamó la señora Gorda-  
-. Ya, lo siento… Vamos, mon princess…  
-. De acuerdo, mon prince… -Ambos se sonrieron suavemente, antes de darse un fugaz beso y entrar a la sala común-

Cuando entraron, pudieron ver a James discutir serio con Edna Jolie, que ese día estaba vestida de forma un tanto indecente y coqueteaba bastante con el de gafas, mientras que Marli discutía enfadada con una de las integrantes del club de fans de Sirius, una chica de cabello castaño que parecía ser mustio, cuyos ojos, resplandecientes, eran de un verde grisáceo muy raro

-. Oh, no… Vivienne… -Susurró Mel, conociendo perfectamente la antipatía que ellas se tenían-  
-. Vivienne?  
-. Es… Larga historia…  
-. Cuéntamela… -Pidio Remus cuando se sentaron en un lugar alejado de las peleas-  
-. En tercer año, Vivienne le hizo algo a Marli… Le insultó un peinado que ustedes le hicieron… -Remus sonrió al evocar el recuerdo-, no fue gracioso, Remus –Melinda le miró peligrosamente y el dejó de sonreír-  
-. No… No lo fue… Solo fue chistoso…  
-. Remus John Lupin –Su novia le dirigió una mirada de advertencia-  
-. Lo siento…  
-. No importa… -Mel dejó escapar una divertida sonrisa- era chistoso… -Ambos rieron pero ella prosiguió-, en fin… La insultó de tal manera que… Pues… Te enteraste de chanchito violeta y dorado con peluca negra que terminó en la enfermería?  
-. Esa fue Marli? –Remus tragó ruidosamente cuando la rubia asintió sonriendo-  
-. Si… No sabemos que le dijo, pero fue muy grave… Y desde entonces, ella la empezó a fastidiar… Si a ella no le gustaba algo, ella la fastidiaba con eso, comentándolo y utilizándolo… Captas?  
-. Si…  
-. Se hizo una pesadilla… -Ella frunció el ceño- y entonces empezó a fastidiarla con Sirius…  
-. Con razón ella no deja de perseguirlo…  
-. Si… Pero sabes que es lo peor?  
-. No…  
-. Ella al final terminó loquita por él… Y ahora… -Remus dejó escapar un sutil silbido- eso es!  
-. Ya veo…  
-. Vamos a ayudar a James… No me gusta nada lo que Jolie esta haciendo…

Remus viró y pudo contemplar como Edna Jolie, que llevaba una minifalda y un top azul celeste, así como dos trenzas muy bien elaboradas, transformadas a un rojo idéntico al de Lily, solo que se veían muy maltratadas, estaba coqueteando de forma muy descarada, y James, practicamente, estaba pidiendo ayuda mientras ella hacía estragos a su alrededor

-. Estoy de acuerdo contigo…

Acto seguido, los dos se levantaron y se pusieron junto a James, como dos guarda espaldas. No es necesario decir que la expresión de Edna se agrió mucho, pero luego volvió a modificarla con una sonrisa bastante coqueta y sus guiños de ojo

-. Oh, Remsie! –Soltó con voz chillona-… Warrick –Le dirigió una mirada que le deseaba una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa-  
-. Prefiero que me digas Lupin, Jolie –Solicitó fríamente el castaño cenizo-  
-. Pero si mi Jamsie –James frunció el ceño a no poder más- te dice así…  
-. Te equivocas en tres cosas, Jolie –James la cortó con frialdad-, uno, no soy tuyo, dos, yo jamás le diría así a Remus, tres, es James… Está claro?  
-. Claro, James… -La chica se amilanó un poco, pero volvió al ataque- entonces… Me ayudarás con pociones?  
-. Jolie… Yo pienso que es más fácil que compres un caldero con ácido hirviente… Eso bastará para que el profesor sienta que hiciste la poción –Replicó una voz ácida detrás de ella-  
-. Carter! –Edna se volvió algo irritada-, y a dónde se fue tu hermana?  
-. Oh, veo que no estás enterada! –Exclamó con falsa sorpresa Marli, pero bastó para que ella se interesase-  
-. Enterada de qué?  
-. De que ella no es mi hermana… Es la tuya…  
-. Y qué te hace decir eso? –Preguntó algo ofendida Jolie-, como si esa arpía fuese mi hermana!!!  
-. Precisamente es por eso que lo digo, Jolie… Se supone que todas las arpías son hermanas, tengo pruebas irrefutables de eso –Marli sonrió socarrona-  
-. Eres…  
-. Brillante e inteligente?, lo sé! –Aceptó con falsa modestia la chica-, vete, que tu hermana te reclama… Chu, chu –Dijo, haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano-  
-. Juro que ustedes pagarán por todo lo que hacen, Carter!

Y sin decir más, Jolie se fue como un vendaval, hecha toda una furia, mientras que Mel, Remus y James contemplaban admirados a Marli, que sonreía bastante burlona, pero claro, antes de que ellos dijeran algo, como ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirla irse, teniendo la última palabra, soltó su último as bajo la manga

-. Te esperaremos con ansias!, la fiesta es… A dónde vas?, Jolie… Jolie!!!, oh, lástima… Quería invitarla… Es tan simpática –Soltó con cinismo-  
-. Parece que no molestar a Sirius te hace bien, Marli –James sonrió con diversión-  
-. Quiero ver a Sirius esta noche… Es posible, James?  
-. Si… Nos reunimos acá a las una… Bien?  
-. Perfecto…  
-. Vienen, chicos?  
-. No, gracias… -Mel sonrió- ambos tenemos una sesión de estudio  
-. Así es… -Remus sonrió sin vergüenza-  
-. No se porten mal… Quieren? –Marli pidió con una media sonrisa, el descargar su malhumor con Jolie y Vivienne le había servido bastante-  
-. Tranquila, ma, que no somos tan malos como algunos que conocemos –Mel soltó con burla-  
-. Hablan de Lily? –Marli se hizo la desentendida, sabiendo perfectamente que ella se refería a cuando le había intentado sacar los celos a Sirius-  
-. Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo, Marleniss –Mel soltó con una risita-, vamos, Remus!  
-. Estos están muy…  
-. Revolucionados?, concuerdo contigo –Aceptó ligeramente divertido el pelirrevuelto-, te puedo hacer una pregunta personal, Marli?  
-. Claro…  
-. Qué sientes por Sirius?

Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría y la dejó inmóvil, sin habla, vuelta una piedra… James simplemente la miró con una ceja alzada e interés en su interior, esperando una respuesta, aunque fuera una negativa…

No esperaba lo que pasó…

**To be continued**

Tan, tan, tan… Otra vez mi lado oscuro me dominó… Qué le irá a responder nuestra malhumorada favorita –NA: Ein?, favorita?- a Jamsie Pooh! –NA: No es que él me permita decirle así… Simplemente abuso de mi poder de autora… Pero es que amo los diminutivos cariñosos! XD-, pues nada de spoilers!, tendrán que esperar mínimo dos semanas… Y prohibido! –NA: Para aquellos que piensan hacerlo- comerse las uñas!, eso sería un sacrilegio!

En fin… Me voy!, hasta la vista…

PD: Por si las dudas… Protego!, ya pueden lanzarme pianos, cuchillos y todo… Después de todo, Merlín y su poder me tienen a salvo xD… Espero sus intentos de asesinato por cortarles… Y, por cierto… Sorry!, mi lado oscuro puede más que mi buena voluntad u.uU!


	11. Desbordamientos emocionales

La autora tiembla detrás de su escudo azulado mientras ve como varios rayos, de muchos colores, chocan contra él, producto de un montón de lectores posiblemente enfadados por su tardanza, la mayoría son rojos, por lo que no se si decir si son cruciatas o desmaius…

En fin, ella se para ante el micrófono y ve a todo su público, que la apunta con miles de cosas… Paraguas, bastones, labiales extra largos, hojas enrolladas, lápices, lapiceros, son pocos los que poseen varitas…

-. Yo… Este… Lo siento!, de verdad!  
-. Por qué la tardanza? –Pregunta uno-  
-. Se me agotó la creatividad… Con tantas tareas, tantas presiones, fue tanto que el psicólogo y hasta mi mamá me prohibieron usar la computadora, a menos que fuese para hacer un trabajo… Pero ahora que la calma después de la tormenta está llegando, me han permitido volver a conectarme… De verdad, lo lamento, pero además, ni podía escribir… Con tantas cosas en mente, con tantas salidas, tareas, premios, vaivén, malos profesores… Eso me cortó la creatividad, y apenas y podía pensar en los nombres, apuntarme unos hechizos, unas frases, pero nunca un ambiente que fuera acorde a como acabe el capítulo anterior… Entonces… Se imaginan lo que es estar así… Pero al menos ya estoy volviendo!  
-. Hubieras mandado una nota de autor!  
-. Las considero indecorosas… Prefiero más cumplir mi palabra… Además, recuerden: Mejor tarde que nunca  
-. Si…  
-. Pero no has debido dejarnos así!  
-. No soy adivina!, puede que supiera que me iban a dar el Excelsior o una torta divina de chocolate o que me iban a mandar una tonelada de información para matemáticas, pero no había forma de que supiera que todo eso me cortaría la creatividad… Soy humana, no vidente!  
-. Yai!  
-. Sin embargo…  
-. Ajá!  
-. Prometo que el capítulo que viene estará bastante jugoso  
-. Eso a que se debe?  
-. Anticipaciones e inferencias… Recuerdan?  
-. Pero dijiste que no eras adivi…  
-. Hasta la vista!. Disfruten el cap!

Buenas... Personalmente, tengo mucha verguenza de mi misma (Pero más verguenza deberían tener los profes ¬¬) porqué dejé esta historia a medio contar, pero es que me quedé corta de creatividad por tantas cosas que tenía en mi mente, y ahora que al fin estoy libre, no podré escribir, al menos no hasta dentro de quince días, iré a Margarita (Allá me inspiraré, que rico será... Ains...) y luego soltaré todo lo que se me ha ocurrido hasta el momento...

Realmente, no puedo esperar que me perdonen del todo, pero si espero que el capi (Que me salió cursi hasta el máximo O.o, pero me encanta, se ve tan realista xD, sentimental, así que advierto tener pañuelos deshechables y algo muy amargo, quizá un café 8-)) les guste y que sepan comprender... Ahora, me voy a los reviews, y de nuevo, disculpas por todo lo que pasó (Creo que los profesores se deben estar riendo, más no pidiéndolas ¬¬, les mandaré un maleficio imperdonable ). Saludos y besos ;)

Tati Jane Potter: Si tu hiciste el review extenso, yo hice la espera inolvidable xD... Mira que el lector no sepa el nombre, pero la autora es peor xD, tiene que consultar una lista para recordar quién es la histérica, la rara, la pelirroja xD, estás mejor que yo, y si, era Marli... Querías más participación de Lily, no¿?, tendrás que esperar hasta el capítulo que viene xD, es que mi favorita en este cap como que fue Marli (Nada raro, si consideras las diferencias U)... Sirius sigue inconsciente, no sanará pronto (Que mala soy Oo, y para colmo esperarán por mis vacaciones u.u)... En cuanto a lo de la actualización... Parecé que me equivoqué... Pero resulta que siempre me equivoco con el tiempo... Creo que me van a necesitar en el canal del clima xD... Nos vemos, besos!!! (Sorry x la tardanza sniff :)

Judith Malfoy: Me alegra que te guste la historia ... Me da que eres nueva, y si es así, bienvenida!! (Ultimamente tengo mala memoria xD), en fin, pronto no actualicé, pero actualicé , así que espero que el capitulo compense la espera, y lo siento xD, por la tardanza... Besos y bienvenida !

Nellita: Parece que el capitulo si dejó impacto O.o, en fin, aqui está la respuesta de Marli... En fin, me destake lo más que pude y este es el resultado (Me encantó, personalmente, pero creo que me salió muy cursi :S). Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo, y de verdad que lamento haberte hecho esperar sniff... Un besote y saludos!!

Yedra Phoenix: Lo sé, soy mala xD, pero es que eso le da mi toque realista al fic U, sin embargo, la respuesta crucial de Sirius... Esperará... Otra vez... Y otra vez... Y otra vez... Has aguantado muy bien, Yedra!!!, felicidades xD, pero tendrás que aguantar, lo bueno es que esta vez, apenas regrese de Margarita, me zambulliré a escribir (Eso si es que mi mamá no me ordena esperar hasta el día siguiente... Pero, por fortuna -Y psss, eso es un secreto... Careto mirando a los lados- tengo una en mi cuarto que me permitirá pasar la historia, o al menos, el principio -. Besos, y de nuevo, lamento la espera... Si que mi capi tuvo impacto O.o!!!

A todos, besos, y de verdad, lamento la tardanza... Ahora les dejo con el capi

**11 **

**Desbordamientos emocionales **

Marleniss Carter le miró a los ojos y soltó un hondo suspiro, para luego mirar al suelo mientras meneaba suavemente la cabeza y respondía de forma triste

-. No lo sé…

James Potter la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin saber que decir… Empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca, intentando decir algo, pero luego soltó un hondo suspiro, el cual denotaba frustración, para luego asentir, decidido, y limitarse a decirle todo lo que podía decirle en ese instante

-. Quién lo hubiera dicho?, Marleniss Carter está confundida sobre lo que siente por Sirius Black…

Marli soltó una risita amarga mientras James sonreía abiertamente… Sin duda alguna, eso le gustaría mucho a su hermano

-. Qué sientes por él? –Preguntó-  
-. Es un idiota –Ella afirmó con dureza- pero… Tiene su encanto –Una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios-… Es buena persona, es simpático, arrogante… -James abrió la boca, indignado, a punto de protestar, pero ella siguió hablando- dulce, llamativo… Nunca se está quieto… -Ella frunció el ceño- por Merlín… Nunca se está quieto, pero eso es bueno –Ella meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa- ay… -Ella se agarró los pelos y soltó un hondo suspiro- no lo sé, James… No lo sé… A veces es muy simpático, pero otras es… Simplemente no puedo soportarlo, pero lo hago por el bien de todos…  
-. Lo amas –James asintió con una sonrisa-  
-. No lo amo –Ella negó, obstinada-  
-. Bien, no lo amas –James siguió sonriendo, pero dijo con seriedad-  
-. Eso no es cierto! –Marli le miró mal cuando el empezó a reír por lo bajo-… James Harold Potter!, no te burles de mi!  
-. Lo siento!, lo siento… -El suspiró-, qué piensas hacer?  
-. Pues primero lo voy a matar… El muy idiota!, nadie le dijo que…  
-. Solo su corazón, Marleniss –James la cortó y Marli de pronto sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos muy abiertos: Parecía una loca-  
-. Oh, James! –Susurró ella- el… Yo…  
-. Le gustas, Marli… Solo que él no termina de comprenderlo… Pero tiene a su ayudanta especial…  
-. Sabía que Anny estaba rara!

Marleniss Carter se paró de golpe y salió hecha un vendaval, en búsqueda de su hermana menor. El joven Potter, sin embargo, echó a reír suavemente, pero luego soltó un suspiro al ver la ventana…

-. Oh, Lily… Si tan solo estuvieras aquí…

Remus Lupin leía tranquilamente su libro en la biblioteca, mientras oía a su novia parlotear alegremente sobre una poción que era sumamente fácil de hacer para el grado de estudio, con una suave sonrisa en los labios al intuir los movimientos tan característicos de su novia mientras hablaba… Sonreía, agitaba las manos sin parar, contaba con sus dedos y hacía señas… Tan poco tiempo estudiando juntos, y el la conocía a la perfección, y eso era algo que el adoraba, porque lo cierto era que su novia, Melinda Warrick, era fácil de querer y muy rutinaria

-. Y listo!  
-. Parece fácil de hacer… -Remus sonrió-  
-. Si! –Ella exclamó con una amplia sonrisa- espero que la morsa pelona nos la ponga en los EXTASIS…  
-. Lo dudo, Mel…  
-. Por qué?!  
-. Es demasiado fácil, Mel… Pero quién sabe?, quizá tengamos suerte…  
-. Lo dudo!, solo Lily tendría tanta suerte… -De pronto, a Mel se le borró la sonrisa- solo Lily…  
-. Ni siquiera los afortunados son tan afortunados…  
-. Si… Recuérdame regañarla severamente cuando salga de la enfermería!  
-. Solo si tu me recuerdas regañar a Sirius –Remus dijo con una sonrisa triste-  
-. Por qué?! –Ella le miró, escandalizada-  
-. Porque nadie le dijo que salvase a esa bruja –Remus soltó un silbido inocente, con lo que se ganó un golpe en el brazo, cortesía de su novia-  
-. Remus! –Ella puso sus brazos en jarra y Remus puso cara de ángel-  
-. Lo siento, Mel –El seguía sonriendo divertido pero con cara inocente-, no fue mi intención molestarte…  
-. Si, claro… Y tu no eres un hombre lobo –Ella susurró a su oído-

Remus Lupin ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario, solamente soltó una amplia risa, viendo como ella le seguía mirando, arrodillada en el suelo, con cierta maldad a sus ojos, evidentemente, como sopesando si esa era una buena venganza…

Melinda Warrick se olvidó de cualquier otro plan de venganza hacia su novio cuando este la tomó de su barbilla y, con delicadeza, la besó suavemente, pues solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Ella utilizó los hombros de Remus para levantarse, y dejó de besarle suavemente para sentarse en su regazo y sonreír juguetona, para luego besarle de forma más pasional, a lo que el joven Lupin la sostuvo por la espalda, de forma que podían "jugar" más cómodamente, sin que la misma se cayese –No necesitaban más personas en la enfermería, seguro a Poppy le habría dado un síncope-

Entre beso y beso, no se dieron cuenta de que la Señora Pince, o como todos les decían en aquel entonces, "El Buitre Acechador", había dejado su puesto para hacer su ronda habitual en la biblioteca, por lo que no tardó en pillarles, dándoles el primer mayor infarto que hubieran recibido en toda su vida, sobresaltándoles como nunca lo habían hecho antes ni lo harían en un futuro

-. SEÑOR LUPIN!, SEÑORITA WARRICK!  
-. Ah! –Gritó Mel-  
-. Yo… Yo… Verá, señora Pince… –Remus se había vuelto muy rojo y se rascaba la cabeza, a la par en que sonreía nervioso mientras su novia recogía aprisa sus cosas-  
-. NI SEÑORA PINCE NI NADA! –Rugió la bibliotecaria- ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA, NO UN HOTEL!, MÁRCHENSE, AHORAAAA!

Tanto Remus como Melinda salieron corriendo como el viento, sin pensar en nada más que alejarse de la fiera y de sus gritos mortales, y no pararon hasta que llegaron ante el retrato de la guardiana de la Casa Gryffindor, la Señora Gorda, quién les miró escandalizada

Cuando la miraron a los ojos, se miraron el uno al otro, y al ver sus propios rostros, llenos de miedo, totalmente rojos, se sonrieron y echaron a reír abiertamente, ante la perpleja mirada de la Señora Gorda, que solo fruncía el ceño, bastante desconcertada con los dos adolescentes

-. Van a pasar o puedo ver a Violeta? –Preguntó al final-

Los chicos no pudieron decir nada, pues la risa floja les ganaba y, a su vez, les impedía decir la contraseña, por lo que la señora hizo un gesto altanero con su cabeza, para luego marcharse, dejándoles ante el retrato vacío.

Cuando se calmaron y vieron la situación en que estaban, se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron, para luego sonreírse, la chica con picardía, el chico con intenciones para nada inocentes, por lo que se acercaron y se sonrieron de forma aún más amplia, pero antes de que nada hubiera sucedido, la puerta se abrió de golpe y pasó, veloz como un rayo, la figura de Marleniss Carter…

Remus atinó a sostener la puerta, y luego miró a su novia… Ambos tenían la misma mirada de extrañeza, y silenciosamente, se despidieron, para luego seguir sus caminos

-. Marli!, Marli! –La llamó Mel, persiguiéndola-  
-. Qué?, viste a Anny?!!! –Ella se volvió con una mirada de maníaca, y luego la tomó por las solapas de su túnica y empezó a sacudirla- dónde?!, dónde?!!!  
-. Marli!, pareces una maniática!  
-. Qué?, no es Anny?!, oh, no!, es Sirius!!!  
-. Marleniss Carter! –Gritó Mel, muy sacada de sí-  
-. Lo siento… -Ella tomó aliento y suspiró- qué pasa?  
-. Esa es la Marli que todos queremos!, la Marli sensata… -Mel rodó los ojos tras su ironía y preguntó- qué pasa?  
-. Anny –Ella susurró- estoy buscando a la bruja de mi hermanita…  
-. Por qué? –Mel frunció el ceño, desconcertada-  
-. Porque la muy bruja me engañó!, se acordará de Marleniss Carter para toda su vida!!!  
-. Tranquilízate, Marli… Pareces una de las malas de las películas… -Mel sonrió con diversión ante su comparación, pero Marli solo puso expresión de desconcierto ante lo que ella dijo, por lo que ella rodó los ojos- ya sabes, los vídeos muggles… Olvídalo, Marli… Te ayudo a buscarla?  
-. No, gracias, Mel… Eso es entre ella y yo –Dijo solemne la joven Carter-, ahora, si me permites, Mel…

Y sin más, su mejor amiga le dio un suave empujón y se perdió por uno de los pasillos, dejando sola a una indignada Melinda Warrick, que no cabia en sí de la impresión por la que había pasado…

La chica tardó segundos en recobrarse, pero luego miró la esquina por la cual había desaparecido, meneó suavemente la cabeza, en señal de decepción, y tras suspirar fastidiada, no tardó en volver sobre sus pasos, tarareando una canción mientras pensaba en que harían ella y Remus dentro de la Casa de los Gritos… Una sonrisa maléfica surgió en su rostro y la señora Gorda, que había vuelto tras arrastrarse a Violeta y un barril de alcohol, le miró con cierto miedo, mientras que su amiga hipaba, lo cual era una clara señal de que estaba borracha…

-. Qué rápido se emborracha su amiga –Mel dijo con simpleza, aunque todavía con esa siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, para luego decir-: Potter es nuestro rey  
-. Pasa, amor… -Ella sonrió, algo asustada, y cuando volvió a cerrarse, miró a Violeta, que bebía tranquilamente un buen vaso de vodka- créeme, querida, que cada día, las mentes jóvenes se pervierten aún más… Y de que modo, Violeta!  
-. Salud!

La señora Gorda la miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras su amiga reía como una loca, para luego tomarse de golpe el contenido de su vaso

-. De verdad… De dónde sacan los condenados monjes esos este vodka…?

James y Remus estaban evidentemente emocionados ante la idea de que Marli y Sirius terminasen siendo novios, pues ambos hacían la pareja perfecta, y se estaban intercambiando los chismes de último minuto, cuando fueron sorprendidos por una Mel bastante decepcionada

-. Qué pasa, Mel?  
-. Odio a Marlenis Carter!!!

James y Remus se miraron inexpresivos, aunque conteniendo una amplia sonrisa divertida, para luego el joven Potter asentir y levantarse, aunque no sin cierta pesadez, mientras decía con tono aburrido

-. Voy a dormir… Así soñaré con Lily… La muy antojada… -James suspiró, perdido-  
-. Suerte entonces, James… Y no seas imprudente, Potter –Dijo en tono de amenaza Mel, que últimamente pensaba en cosas para nada inocentes-  
-. Mira quién habla –James sonrió ampliamente, y Melinda Warrick se sonrojó violentamente-  
-. Márchate, James!, chu chu!!!  
-. Cuídate, Remus… Te quiero vivo –James le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer-  
-. Lo que sea… -Remus rodó los ojos, sonriendo vivamente, para luego enseriarse al ver los ojos de su novia, que brillaban mucho- qué pasa, Mel?  
-. Me echó… Marleniss Carter me echó y negó mi ayuda…  
-. Eso hizo? –Remus preguntó, con evidente sorpresa. Mel asintió con una triste mueca en su rostro, que la hacía parecer un cachorrito abandonado. Se compadeció y la abrazó- oh, Mel… Lo siento… Cómo te puedo consolar?

Melinda Warrick, refugiada en sus brazos, sonrió interiormente… La primera fase de su plan estaba empezando. Respondió con voz triste

-. Llevándome a la Casa de los Gritos a una cena romántica, quizá…

Remus echó una alegre carcajada… Mel era muy obvia, y ya se acababa de desvelar su plan. Soltó un hondo suspiro cuando se calmó y la miró con una supuesta cara de molesta seriedad

-. Sirius y Lily están acá, enfermos –Dijo con dureza- y tu queriendo abandonarlos!  
-. Yo… Lo siento… No pensé que eso te…

El lobito la acalló con un apasionado beso que la tomó por sorpresa, pero que ella, veloz como el viento, respondió, mientras enredaba sus manos en su cabello cenizo, sonriéndose interiormente, porque aunque el plan no iba como ella quería, hasta el momento, estaba bien… Y sabía que él la llevaría adonde quería… Nunca cejen, nunca se rindan, era un buen lema que ella consideraba adoptar

-. No has pensado en ser actor, Moony? –Sus ojos brillaron mientras sonreía con su característica diversión-  
-. La verdad, no… Prefiero ser auror –El sonrió y trató de atrapar sus labios en un beso aún más pasional, el cual ella esquivó-  
-. Quiero ir a la Casa de los Gritos –Ella hizo un puchero adorable. Remus sonrió-  
-. De acuerdo… Vamos

Mel soltó un grito de alegría, antes de tomar su mano y levantarse de su butaca, para luego correr al piso superior, en búsqueda de su abrigo y su billetera, para luego bajar, vestida de forma sencilla pero siempre sexy

Remus no la vio abalanzarse contra él en un abrazo, por lo que ambos cayeron en un sofá cómodo y mullido, para luego mirarse a los ojos. Brillaban de emoción, de alegría, de diversión… Se dieron un beso rápidito, para luego salir de la Sala Común y ser detenidos por una voz

-. A dónde… Hips… Creen que… Hips… Van? –Preguntó Violeta. La señora Gorda se había desmayado de tanto alcohol-  
-. Obliviate! –Lanzó Remus-  
-. Felices pascuas! Salud! –Ella hizo una inclinación y ambos rieron- diviértanse!

Marli Carter no paraba de retorcerse, inquieta, en su cama, siempre mirando el reloj… Hasta que una campanada la hizo soltar un hondo suspiro, el cual, al parecer, era aliviado

Eran las doce de la noche, sin embargo, ella se levantó y consideró prudente el comenzar al vestirse, pues sabía que no estaría quieta hasta que le viese por última vez… Hasta que le dieras las buenas noches a él, a Sirius Black… Mientras, se las arreglaría para vestirse cómodamente sin molestar a Alice, después de todo, tenía tiempo de sobra

Se arregló lentamente, muy sumida en sus pensamientos… En qué haría con respecto a Sirius, en dónde podría encontrar a su hermana menor al día siguiente, si al joven Black le mandarían a San Mungo… Su corazón se volvió en un puño con ese pensamiento, y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyada en la pared de su armario, mientras sentía como gotas cálidas emanaban de sus ojos

Soltó un suspiro y maldijo mil veces el día en que Sirius Black empezó a gustarle, maldijo que la hubiera ayudado a aprobar historia de la magia, maldijo que ahora estaba sufriendo así por él…

Miró el reloj, y todavía melancólica, se secó los ojos y agarró su varita, que yacía a su lado, para luego murmurar dos conjuros, de forma que su rostro se iluminó de forma leve y pudo ver su reflejo delante suyo… No se sobresaltó, como lo hubiera hecho generalmente, al verse… Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, sus mejillas rojas, sus párpados hinchados y sus pestañas muy negras.

Se apresuró en arreglarse, después de todo, no quería que James la viera así… Ni James ni nadie más… Agradeció que Mel hubiera ido con Remus a la Casa de los Gritos y de que Alice tuviese un sueño tan profundo que la hacía parecer muerta, y hasta agradeció el hecho de que Lily fuese tan Gryffindor como para absorber todo el líquido dañino que Mel había creado, porque en ese instante no quería ser vista por nadie… Ni siquiera por si misma

En un arrebato incomprensible hasta para sí misma, deshizo el espejo, para luego aplicarse un hechizo en su rostro, que la hacía verse en su aspecto natural, para luego pensar en algo muy feliz, y sonriendo de forma amplia (NA: A saber cual fue su pensamiento ), bajar al piso inferior, donde, pese a que no era la hora, se encontró con James, que le sonrió

-. No podía aguantar… Estás bien?  
-. Si –Respondió con voz alegre. James lo atribuyó a la emoción de tener a Sirius todo disponible… Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarse que quizá ella lo que quería matarle-  
-. Pues vamos… Esto es una…  
-. Una capa invisible!!! –Exclamó anonada Marli-  
-. Si… Sabes como usarlas?  
-. Bromeas, James?!!!, siempre he querido usar una!, vamos!!!

James la invitó a acercarse, y una vez que estuvieron bien acomodados bajo la capa de invisibilidad, salieron por el retrato

-. Me gusta esta casa… Es tan cómoda –Mel sonrió-  
-. Verdad que si?

Remus estaba tendido en un sofá que había invocado, comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate que habían comprado por el camino, mientras charlaba alegremente con su novia, que estaba cómodamente reclinada en él, y, de cuando en cuando, le robaba un mordisco de su chocolatón

-. Es como estar en mi hogar –Mel sonrió-, eh!, se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea!!!  
-. Cuál? –Remus sonrió, ansioso de oír otra de las ridículas pero divertidas ideas de su novia-  
-. Cuando salgamos… Mudémonos aquí!!!  
-. Eso es una locura, Mel –El echó a reír-  
-. Lo sé… Pero es una maravillosa locura!!!  
-. Eres única, Mel…  
-. Lo sé… Entonces?, qué dices?  
-. No creo, Mel… Y si viene otro como yo?, otro que ha sido…  
-. Entiendo… Tienes razón… Pero esta decoración será el feng shui de nuestra casa!!!  
-. Bien –Remus echó a reír-  
-. Qué crees que esten haciendo James y Marli?  
-. James debe estar planeando la bienvenida de Lily… Ya sabes, el quiere todo a lo grande… -Mel rió suavemente- y Marli… Pues debe estar retorciéndose en su cama, pensando en dónde debe estar su hermanita…  
-. Tienes razón! –Mel echó a reír-  
-. Es que soy adivino…  
-. Sigo pensando que deberías ser actor  
-. Se me da mejor la cacería de magos tenebrosos…  
-. Si?, pero es peligroso… Te ganarás enemigos…  
-. Me haría feliz luchar contra Voldemort y Greyback…  
-. Entonces te apoyo… Pero recuerda visitarme en San Mungo  
-. Pero si tu no irás allá por ser aurora!!!, no con tanta frecuencia!!!  
-. Seré medimaga, corazón…  
-. Es verdad… Pero eso sí… No trabajes haciendo pociones…  
-. Solo tú y yo y… Toda la promoción estudiantil, saben que no nací para eso…  
-. Hasta el profesorado lo sabe

Mel solo pudo soltar una alegre carcajada, para luego girarse, cuidadosamente, desde luego, hasta que quedó cara a cara con su novio, para luego arrancar un trozo de chocolate y sonreír

-. Estás en todo lo cierto, Remus –Ella sonrió- y la verdad… No me importa… Utilizaré mi varita! –Ella exclamó con una vivaz sonrisa, para luego masticar el chocolate y besarle-  
-. Mmmm!, beso chocolatoso! –Remus la volvió a besar-

Por todo el desierto pasillo del cuarto piso, si se prestaba mucha atención, se podían escuchar unas silenciosas pisadas, las cuales se detuvieron al llegar ante la puerta de la enfermería

-. Y ahora qué? –Murmuró Marli, pues James no lograba abrirla-  
-. Tirémosla!  
-. Déjame intentar algo primero… -Ella puntó con su varita a la puerta- portale abrariae

La puerta se iluminó brevemente, e hizo un sonoro clinck, que despertó a más de un cuadro, que, al estar muy adormilados, volvieron a dormirse. Una vez pasado el peligro, James abrió la puerta y los dos muchachos se colaron en el interior de la enfermería, donde salieron corriendo (James invisible) hacia las camillas en las cuales habían visto a Lily y a Sirius

James tuvo que recorrer la enfermería, ya que Lily no se hallaba en su puesto. Sin embargo, estaba confiado, pues algo le decía que ella estaba sana y salva. Así fue como Marli se quedó sola, arrodillada ante un inconsciente Sirius, al cual le acariciaba el cabello

-. Qué puedo decir? –Marli suspiró-… Algo que no sepas… Ya… -Ella miró sus párpados, totalmente pesados, y dejó que una lágrima se cayese- eres un idiota en toda regla, Sirius Orión Black!!!, no debiste hacer eso… Mírate… -Ahora un montón de lágrimas estaban comenzando a caer, y ellas se las secaba con brusquedad con su mano libre, mientras seguía acariciando a Sirius-, maldita sea, Sirius!, quisiera que no fueras como eres… Quisiera que no tuvieras esos delirios de grandeza que te hicieron salvarme, quisiera que no fueras un mujeriego, quisiera que no me sacases del quicio cada vez que puedes… Quisiera que… Quisiera no sentir lo que siento por ti, Sirius… -Confesó en un susurro, desistiendo de secarse sus lágrimas- Pero no puedo evitarlo… Y para colmo, estoy llorando… No me gusta llorar –Ella gruñó, secándose nuevamente sus lágrimas-, maldición, Sirius… Vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que te… Que te… Pues que haré te arrepientas!

Marli lo contempló… Su rostro se veía más inocente que estando despierto y haciendo esas muecas para engañar a los profesores. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, a la par en que se concentraba más en seguir acariciando su cabello y sentirlo… Estaba muy suave, tendría que ingeniárselas para que le dijera el acondicionado que utilizaba para el cabello…

De pronto, Sirius gruñó levemente y se movió pesadamente, sobresaltando a Marli, que se cayó sentada, apoyada por sus manos, mirándole… Le pareció oír algo de parte de él, pero no lo comprendió, solo pudo reparar en un detalle

-. Hablas dormido? –Ella sonreía divertida, ya casi no se notaba que había llorado-, si, supongo…  
-. M…  
-. Qué? –Ella sonreía, con su rostro en una mueca de desconcierto-  
-. Man… Mantecado…

Marleniss Carter simplemente sonrió dulcemente, e inevitablemente, permitió que su mano dejase de acariciar el cabello de Sirius y, casi instintivamente, recorriese su rostro con las temblorosas yemas de sus dedos, sobre todo en sus labios, que estaban ligeramente resecos. Suspiró y, armándose con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, apartó su mano y se levantó, para luego echar un último vistazo al rostro de Sirius…

James, por su parte, estaba sentado en una cómoda butaca, acariciando la mano de Lily, que tenía retenida en sus manos, mientras sonreía al verla, aunque se sentía algo triste de no oír a su pelirroja favorita, pero igualmente la prefería así, sin gritarle a todo volumen por algún "delito estudiantil" suyo

De pronto, Lily abrió los ojos, aunque no sin cierta pesadez, a lo que James sonrió ampliamente: Adoraba verla así, dormida de forma tan inocente, pero ya estaba empezando a extrañarla despierta

-. Lily! –Susurró aliviado-  
-. James? –Ella balbuceó con dificultad, pero sonrió débilmente- James… -Susurró con una sonrisa, pero entonces abrió los ojos de par en par- qué… haces… aquí?  
-. Vine a verte… -James confesó, Lily solo dejó brillar su sonrisa-  
-. No… No debiste…  
-. Lo sé… Pero qué puedo decir?, soy un Marauder, y me gustan los riesgos, pero más me gusta... -James callo su pensamiento y sonrió-  
-. Más qué? –Ella susurró-  
-. Nada… -James no sabía como reaccionaría-  
-. Bueno… -Lily suspiró con tristeza, creía saber lo que él iba a decir- será mejor… Que te vayas… Necesito a…  
-. Tranquila… -James sonrió-  
-. Qué pasó? –Preguntó ella-  
-. Me sorprende que no lo sepas… -James sonrió vivamente, Lily solo rodó los ojos-  
-. James…  
-. Poppy dijo algo de algodón en un pote de alcohol, precipitación y no sé que más… Pero mejorarás pronto…  
-. Genial… Solo debemos… Escurrirme…  
-. Que?!!! –James la miró alarmado-  
-. Si… -Ella susurró débilmente- escurrirme…  
-. Estás loca, Lily Evans?!!!  
-. James… No es nada malo… Simplemente es sacarme toda la poción… Recuérdame… Matar a Mel…  
-. Prometido –James sonrió-  
-. Vete, James… Poppy debe venir…  
-. De acuerdo…

James sonrió ampliamente, y la estancia, para Lily, pareció iluminarse de pronto, como si el sol hubiese surgido, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y cubrirse con la capa invisible y marcharse, sin ver como la pelirroja se había sonrojado ligeramente

Al estar tan distraído en marcharse de pronto, chocó con Marli, que se alarmó y puso su varita en ristre mientras, con cierta desconfianza, preguntaba

-. James?  
-. Marli… -La chica intuyó que sonreía, por como hablaba-, entra, entra!, debemos irnos…

Remus y Mel se pillaron un fuerte castigo de la Señora Gorda, que, al parecer, tenía resaca, mientras que su amiga, Violeta, dormía tranquilamente… No la culparon, pues ella, claramente, no estaba en su mejor fase, y cuando ella al fin les abrió paso, ellos entraron rápidamente, chocando de bruces contra algo invisible, y la rubia hubiera caido de no ser porque el castaño cenizo y una mano invisible (De Marli) la agarraron a tiempo

-. James!, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si haces una de tus escapadas nocturnas tengas cuidado conmigo! –Protestó enfadado el lobito- si Lily se entera de que estabas haciendo eso…  
-. No me matará… Lo comprobé hoy mismo… Lily acaba de despertar –James dijo, desvelándose a él mismo y a Marli, que sonreía feliz de la vida, al igual que el pelirrevuelto-  
-. Si… -Marli sonrió-  
-. Tengo sueño… -Mel sonreía, y Marli la miró con malos ojos-

Mel Warrick, pese a la escasa iluminación que había, se sonrojó violentamente al ver la siniestra mirada que su amiga le dirigía, pues se notaba que ella había pasado toda la noche con Remus, a causa de su pelo totalmente revuelto y lo que parecía ser chocolate reseco en su mejilla

-. No hicimos nada!!! –Juró Mel-  
-. Seguro? –James sonrió divertido, mientras que Remus también empezó a tornarse rojo-  
-. Basta!, como prefecto, impongo que volvamos a nuestros dormitorios y que no se hable más del tema

Marli soltó una risita suave de "ja, claro, Remus, no lo haremos…", y James simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras subía las escaleras, doblando su capa a la par en que tarareaba una canción. Mel tomó de la mano a su amiga y prácticamente se la llevó a rastras por las escaleras, dejando solo a su novio, que suspiró, evidentemente nervioso e incómodo de la idea de volver y hablar con James acerca de la noche que había tenido, para luego ir a su dormitorio...

**To be continued**


	12. Histeria Colectiva

Una vez más, el telón se levanta ante un público molesto... Tras el, se puede ver a la autora, más chamuscada que nunca (Demasiada playa), notoriamente avergonzada por todo el tiempo en que no ha escrito para el fic. Sin embargo, la autora se acerca al micrófono, da unos toques, de forma que el micrófono esparce el ruido por toda la sala, afirmando que funciona, y luego, habla

-. Hola a todos... Lamento la tardanza... Se supone que en las vacaciones podría hacer lo que me de la gana, pero...  
-. Te equivocaste!!!, linchemos a la bruja!  
-. Protego!!! -El que intenta lincharme salta de vuelta a su puesto-, no he terminado!!!  
-. De acuerdo... Prosigue...  
-. No duden que Doris -Mi conciencia- me ha estado reclamando todo este tiempo, pero... Con mis padres sacándome a la playa en un dos por tres, con mis tíos pidiéndome que los visitase... Con Marianita quitándome la PC, junto a mi sister (¬¬), y con la flojera que me da en las vacaciones, no he hallado agujero para escribir, hasta ahora...  
-. Hasta ahora?  
-. Si... Tengo inspiración por todas partes!!!, y eso me ha ayudado a escribir este capitulo y comenzar a escribir el siguiente...  
-. Bien...  
-. Verán que lamento mucho la tardanza... De verdad!, pero ahora, voy a lo principal, para ahorrarles tiempo leyendo una parrafada de disclaimer... Lo primero que deben recordar, es que la idea de este fic es totalmente mía, así como la trama, pero los personajes (ALGUNOS, no todos) son de Rowling, la maravillosa bruja que creó este hermoso mundo de magia con el que, día a día, nos deleintamos...  
-. Bien!, ya lo recordamos...  
-. Perfecto... Podemos empezar!

Ahora, mi respuesta a los reviews

Yedra Phoenix: Ya digo yo lo mismo!!!, me ha alegrado poder actualizar para saludarte... Yo día a día me hago gracia, con todas las paranoias que tengo... Me alegra ver que el capi no te pareció cursi ni nada del estilo, pero no me agrada haberme tardado tanto en crear este, me da verguenza... En fin!, te mando saludos, besos y espero que te hayas bronceado tanto como yo en estas vacaciones... Cuidate!!!

CaRmEn EvAnS: Hola de nuevo!!!!, me alegra que el capi te haya gustado tanto, xD, pero es que asi de romanticona soy, que empalago hasta mi café sin azucar xD... Me ha dado gracia lo que escribiste de que los adolescentes tienen las hormonas revueltas xD, sobre todo con Mel, que lo demuestra jejeje... No le tiene nada de ganas a Remsie, verdad? xD, sin embargo, en este capi como que no hay ningun momento "Mel-Remus" O.o... Y Sirius... Estaba soñando con helados... Y me dio gracia que Marli pensase que estuviese a punto de decir su nombre xD... (Será que si estaba soñando con ella?, mmmm...). Y Lily en los James... Tal vez xD, todo eso está a la imaginación del lector (Y de la autora, que se averguenza con facilidad por sus persos xD). Eso del premio Excelsior, muchas gracias U, solo fue un premio por haberme sacrificado todo el año en estudios xD (No habrán premios para los vagos?). Cuidate!, un beso y un abrazo!!!, lamento la espera

**12**

**Histeria colectiva**

Lily Evans volvió a ser despertada por los rayos solares, y abrió los ojos con pereza, de forma que pudo ver a la joven enfermera, Poppy Pomfrey, enfrente de ella, sosteniendo una copa con una poción que se veía asquerosamente verde y humeaba

-. Señorita Evans!  
-. Señora Pomfrey… -Lily sonrió, sintiéndose asqueada al ver la pócima-  
-. Le tengo unas buenas noticias…  
-. Si?  
-. Claro, amor!, hoy te damos de alta… Solo debes beberte esta pócima y te dejamos ir

Lily asintió, conforme, aunque sintiéndose secuestrada al oír esas últimas palabras, para luego tomar la copa, y tras echarle un vistazo desconfiado y olerla, para luego apartar rápidamente su nariz, pues el olor era bastante desagradable, casi semejante al olor que desprenden las aguas negras, para luego mirar a Madam Pomfrey con desconsuelo

-. Es eso o no sale en tres días, señorita Evans… Órdenes expresas de la profesora McGonagall  
-. Genial…

Acto seguido, Lily miró la poción, para luego cerrar los ojos, taparse la nariz y beberse de golpe la poción, hasta el fondo, para luego toser asqueada… El sabor era aun más desagradable que el olor, pero ya había salido de eso

-. Perfecto… Debe volver a la tarde para hacerle un último chequeamiento  
-. Gracias, Madame Pomfrey…  
-. Seguro que ya Sirius estará despierto para ese entonces  
-. Sirius? –Preguntó Lily, alarmada-, qué le pasó a Sirius?!  
-. Tuvo un enfrentamiento y quedó en estado de gravedad… Nada de que preocuparse, señorita Evans!  
-. Puedo verlo?  
-. Claro… Tiene hemorragia interna, pero no se preocupe… Ya está empezando a mejorar…

Lily asintió, preocupada, para luego pararse ante el joven Black y mirarle con lastima… Se veía totalmente pálido, con el cabello salvajemente revuelto y unas espantosas ojeras violetas

-. Sirius…

Marleniss Carter abrió los ojos con cierta pereza, rememorando todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, para luego levantarse de golpe, alarmada, pues acababa de recordar lo que le había dicho a Sirius

-. Oh, demonios!!!  
-. Ah!, qué pasa? –Exclamó Mel, alarmada. Alice las ignoró con honores-  
-. Eso debería preguntarte! –Dijo Marli al acordarse de la segunda parte de lo que había pasado la noche anterior-  
-. No hicimos nada… Simplemente nos besamos, comimos chocolates, jugamos y hablamos de nuestro futuro… Ay, Remsie Poo… Y tu?, qué tal te fue con Sirius?  
-. Sirius está medio muerto, Mel… -Marli dijo, evidentemente malhumorada-  
-. Entiendo… Extrañas a Siriusito…  
-. Melinda!!!  
-. Perdona!!  
-. Debo buscar a Anny…  
-. Te ayudo?  
-. Si la encuentras, tráela acá y mándame una lechuza… Capisce?  
-. Si  
-. Bien… Nos vemos, Mel…

Melinda Warrick sonrió, nuevamente como una maniaca, para luego bajar las escaleras y apresurarse a buscar a la que era su hermana

James, por su parte, estaba transformando una semilla en un gran ramo de lirios rosados con una especie mutante de claveles, que se movían alrededor de los lirios, todos unidos por un gigantesco lazo rosado. El joven Potter sonrió, orgulloso de su creación

-. Qué haces?  
-. Iré a ver a Lily… Cómo me veo?  
-. Pues, Prongs, si verás a Lily, tendrás que ponerte ropa… No es que ella no quiera verte en piyama, pero creo que no quieres arruinar la ocasión…  
-. Oh… Es cierto!, no te muevas!

Y sin más, James se apresuró a arreglarse en el baño, a la par en que Remus, mientras reía divertido, se vestía, para luego mirarse en su espejo, y tras arreglarse un pliego de su camisa, salió en busca de su rubia favorita

-. Remus!!! –Exclamó la rubia al verle, abalanzándose contra él-, Remsie!!!  
-. Estas preciosa…  
-. Gracias, cariño…  
-. A dónde quieres ir?  
-. A las Tres Escobas… Me apetece una crema de cerezas  
-. Bien!, alla vamos

En el dormitorio, sin embargo, James Potter salió del baño, terminando de abotonarse la camisa negra, a la par en que hablaba

-. Qué tal me veo, Moony? –Al no oír su respuesta, alzó la cabeza-, Moony!, te dije que no te movieras…

Tras suspirar resignado y revolverse su cabello una vez más, agarró el ramo de flores y salió con una radiante sonrisa, en dirección a la enfermería, con el deseo de ver a su pelirroja favorita

-. Anny!  
-. Marlitaaa!! –Exclamó la pequeña Carter, abalanzándose contra su hermana y estrujándola en un abrazo-, te extrañe, Marlita…  
-. Estás muerta, Anny!!!  
-. Merlín me salve!, lo sabes!!!

Anny, tras exclamarlo, intentó soltarla, pero Marleniss Carter había sido más viva que ella y, aferrada a su brazo izquierdo, se la llevó hacia dónde estaba segura de que nadie podría oír sus gritos mientras la mataba… La Sala de los Menesteres

-. No, Marli!, no me mates! –Suplicaba ella mientras su hermana mayor la llevaba, con una demente sonrisa-  
-. Tu te callas, Anny  
-. Lo siento… No fue mi intención… Solo quería ayudarle… El te quiere, sabes… Muere por ti!  
-. Lo sé… No por nada está en la enfermería  
-. Uhm… Buen argumento

Anny tragó ruidosamente al ver la Sala de los Menesteres, para luego entrar, seguida de su hermana mayor…

La sala era parecida a la de su casa: Grande, de una mullida alfombra dorada que cubría el suelo, con muebles de roble y dos elegantes sofás rojos, con una pequeña butaca roja y dorada. Encima de la mesita central, reposaba una bandeja con dos jarrones hirviendo, diferentes ingredientes y dos tazas con cucharitas

-. Siéntate –Ordenó Marli-

Anny, asustada, no dudó en obedecer… Sabía que su hermana podría ser capaz de matarla, y no quería terminar de provocarla

-. Por qué lo hiciste, Anny?  
-. Porque ustedes son el uno para el otro!!! –Respondió la niña, con sus ojos resplandeciendo-

Marli sintió como su rostro se ponía de los mil colores, e intentó ocultarlo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, tapándose los ojos también. Si Anny no la conociese, ella habría dicho que estaba pensando

-. Lo ves!!!, hasta tu lo sabes, Marleniss Carter!  
-. Cállate, Anny… Estoy intentando pensar…  
-. Deja de pensar!, dile que lo quieres, Marli…  
-. No!, no pienso rebajarme al nivel de esas idiotas que le persiguen en un tris y tras… Antes muerta!!!  
-. Y entonces?, qué demonios quieres, Marli?  
-. Y ese lenguaje?, te digo yo que Sirius es mala influencia para ti…  
-. Ese lenguaje viene de papá, y tanto tu como yo lo sabemos… No te pongas excusas, Marleniss Niah Carter!  
-. No le diré a Sirius lo que siento por el. Punto.  
-. Al menos hazme el favor de ser más amable con él este domingo…  
-. No despertará… No tendré porqué salir con él –Marli cantó con una sonrisa feliz, pero luego pareció comprender sus palabras y puso una cara de incomprensión- oh… -Ahora se veia dolida-, no podré salir con él!, alla se va mi oportunidad…  
-. Genial –Anny suspiró-  
-. Odio a Malfoy!!!  
-. Todavía hay esperanzas…  
-. Si… Más te vale que hagas un buen trabajo con Sirius!, no quiero que me salga con una de sus arrogancias cuando se me declare

Y sin más, Marleniss Carter se marchó con paso fúrico, dejando sola a Anny, que miraba la puerta por la que ella había salido como si no pudiese comprenderla, como si fuese una obra de arte extremadamente compleja

-. Malagradecida –Suspiró-, intento ayudarla con Black, y por un pelo no me iba matando… Gracias, Merlín

Tras su agradecimiento, ella se levantó y se marchó dando brinquitos mientras canturreaba una canción de victoria, obviamente satisfecha porque el plan estaba desarrollándose más rápido de lo que ella creía que se tardaría en desarrollar…

-. Cómo que Lily Evans se fue!!!

James Potter, obviamente alarmado, peleaba con Madame Pomfrey tras enterarse de que la pelirroja se había ido

-. Pero… Yo la iba a recoger…  
-. Señor Potter, lamento mucho eso… Se ve que tenía un plan para ella, pero ella ya no está acá… Se marchó hace poco, tras ver al joven Black…  
-. Lily… -James tenía la mirada ausente y sonaba perdido-  
-. Lo siento, señor Potter  
-. A dónde se fue?  
-. Dijo que tenía hambre… Puede hallarla en las cocinas, sino en Hogsmeade…  
-. Perfecto!, gracias!!!

Y sin decir más nada, James Potter se marchó corriendo hacia las cocinas, con la esperanza de encontrar a su pelirroja favorita... Mientras atropellaba a las personas por doquier que pasaba, cuidando de que nada pasase con el ramo que llevaba, sin prestar atencion a sus antiguas fanáticas, el joven iba apresurando la marcha, hasta que, al fin, se detuvo con un patinazo seco ante el retrato del frutero, donde le dio cosquillas a la pera, que no tardó en reírse y convertirse en una puerta, por la que entró, veloz como el viento

Varios elfos domésticos le rodearon, emocionados, a la par en que le daban calurosas bienvenidas y le servían varias bandejas, pero el solo tenía ojos para buscar alrededor de la cocina, que salvo por los elfos domésticos, yacía desierta de humanos

-. Lily!!!  
-. Le podemos ayudar en algo, señor Potter? -Preguntó tímidamente un elfo doméstico-  
-. Claro, Pori... Has visto a Lily Evans?  
-. No recordamos a ninguna señorita Evans, señor Potter...  
-. Ya saben, pelirroja, de ojos color esmeralda... Muy regañona -Ayudó James, desesperado hasta el punto en que tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza-  
-. Oh!, ella!, si, la señorita Evans se ha marchado hace poco, y se encontró con un amigo... Según oímos, se la llevó a Madame Pudifoot!  
-. Qúé?!!! -James parecía que había sufrido un sincope-  
-. Si, señor Potter!, ella parecía muy a gusto con él...  
-. Gracias, Pori, amigos... Debo irme...  
-. Señor Potter? -Preguntó una elfina doméstica, reteniéndolo-

Con el corazón latiendo furiosamente a causa de la desesperación, el miró a la elfina, que le tendió una bandejita con unos pastelitos de nata achocolatada, mientras sonreía con timidez

-. Un pastelito para la suerte?  
-. Claro... -James lo agarró y sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquilo- Gracias, Etta

Y sin más, dedicándole una de sus típicas y encantadoras sonrisas, James Potter lo guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica y salió corriendo, casi tan rápido como el viento, en dirección a los carritos que llevaban a Hogsmeade (Es más, prácticamente le arrebató a una pareja su transporte), y allí, se puso a esperar, con la ansiedad bulliendo en su pecho... Tenía, no, necesitaba ver a Lily Evans, alejarla de ese "degenerado" que la había secuestrado, para así impedir que ambos acabasen juntos

Remus Lupin fue el primero (Y el único xD) en llegar al aula que la profesora McGonagall les había designado para que esperasen su castigo, y allí estaba ella, escribiendo en un pergamino unos apuntes, cuando alzó la cabeza

-. Llega tarde, Lupin...  
-. Lo siento, profesora...  
-. Dónde están Black y Potter?

El castaño grisáceo la miró con asombro... Le sorprendia que el rumor de lo que le había pasado a Sirius no le hubiera llegado a McGonagall, pero aún más le sorprendía que James, tras haberle prometido a Lily Evans que iría a lo del castigo, no hubiera llegado aún, con las ganas que tenía de impresionar a Lily, de demostrarle que realmente había cambiado

-. Yo... Pues... Sirius está en la enfermería... Lo atacaron... No se enteró?  
-. Cómo que le atacaron? -McGonagall se veía alarmada-  
-. Malfoy y sus amigos... Tiene hemorragia interna...

La profesora McGonagall se dejó caer en su asiento, con una mano en el corazón, como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un infarto, y luego de suspirar, tras haberse calmado medianamente y recobrado algo de su seriedad, miró severa a Remus

-. Y Potter?  
-. EL...  
-. Señor Lupin -Dijo en tono de amenaza-  
-. Francamente, no lo sé...

McGonagall asintió, para luego suspirar, organizar sus papeles, guardarlos en un brazo y pararse del puesto, para luego ponerse ante el joven Remus, que esperaba, solícito, el castigo que ella juró que les iba a poner

-. Señor Lupin... Deberá limpiar los trofeos... Argus le espera en la Sala de Trofeos...

Y sin más, la profesora abandonó el salón, en dirección a la enfermería, a comprobar si era cierto lo que le había pasado a Sirius, y de paso, averiguar si James Potter no había sufrido un "misterioso" percance para así evitar el castigo que ella pensaba imponerle

Melinda Warrick resopló, molesta… Estaba acostada en la cama de su dormitorio, aburrida y sin oficio, puesto que Marli estaba demasiado ocupada matando a su hermana (Si es que no había terminado), Lily todavía no volvía, Remus estaba cumpliendo castigo, quizá solo, porque James todavía no llegaba, y para colmo, medio mundo estaba en Hogsmeade, donde no le gustaba andar sola… Se deprimía mucho

Tomando una decisión, Mel se levantó y se abrigó con ropa, dispuesta a ir a Hogsmeade, pues no tenía la gana de quedarse esperando a que alguien volviese a entretenerla… Prefería deprimirse a estar sin nada que hacer

Mientras bajaba, se tropezó con Marli, que canturreaba una canción, como feliz de la vida, y le frunció el ceño

-. Qué?! –Exclamó alterada-  
-. Qué estabas haciendo?  
-. Castigando a Anny… Salimos a Hogsmeade?  
-. Si! –Exclamó, olvidada de que antes estaba molesta porque ella no llegaba-  
-. Perfecto!, ah, y de paso, aprovecharemos para que me cuentes que pasó entre "Remsie Poo" y tu  
-. Marli!!!  
-. Si… Lo haremos!

Y sin más, Marleniss Carter se llevó a Mel, arrastrada, pues ella no cedería tan fácilmente tras enterarse de sus planes, en dirección a dónde podrían tomar un carrito, mientras hablaba con total naturalidad y una felicidad que le salía hasta por los poros. Pronto, estaba contándole los detalles, a la par en que esperaban a que llegase un carruaje

Lily, entretanto, caminaba mientras daba lametazos a su helado de mora recubierto con chispas de cereza, a la par en que se reía de los comentarios que su acompañante misterioso, un muchacho de cabello castaño, con ojos verdes y una sonrisa amable, cuya barba castaña era incipiente, el cual comía un helado de chocolate con chispas de pasas

-. No digas tonterías, Allan –Lily sonrió-  
-. No es una tontería… Es algo muy serio… ¡Lily! –Exclamó molesto cuando ella se largó a reír-  
-. Lo siento, Allan, pero es que suena tan absurdo…  
-. No te hablo!  
-. No, Allan! –Exclamó en tono de pena la pelirroja-, lo siento… Te ayudaré…  
-. Bien… Entonces…

Pero antes de que el joven Allan pudiese continuar, se encontró derrumbado en el suelo, con la nariz sangrante, a causa de un puñetazo, cortesía del joven James Potter, a quien Lily miraba anonada, con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido a causa del desconcierto, mientras el le dirigía una mirada asesina al castaño, que estaba demasiado ocupado cubriendo su nariz y murmurando palabrotas

-. James! –Exclamó Lily al comprender que realmente estaba ante suyo-, qué demonios haces, Potter?

El joven Potter, sin embargo, pareció tocar fondo y comprender lo que había hecho cuando la pelirroja se arrodilló junto al tal Allan, para luego intentar sanarle la nariz a la par en que se disculpaba por él

-. Perdónalo, All… Está loco…  
-. Yo…  
-. Tu te callas, James Harold Potter! –Dijo con una voz peligrosa la chica-, luego hablaremos… All, quita la mano de en medio…

Allan murmuró una queja cuando quitó su mano de encima, mientras que James sentía a la rabia bullir en su pecho… Debía sacar al parásito de Allan de encima de su pelirroja cuanto antes, pero antes de que hubiera decidido como hacerlo, Lily Evans hizo surgir de su varita un rayo azul, haciendo que la nariz del castaño se limpiase y se viese tan nueva como antes

-. Debo irme, Allan… Luego hablaremos de Gilda… Vamos, Potter! –Dijo con voz molesta-

James, nervioso y asustado, no tardó en obedecerla, y la siguió, ante la mirada curiosa de muchos expectantes, a la par en que Allan sonreía divertido… Lily Evans tenía razón: James estaba loco por ella… Así como él por Marlene Weaver

-. QUÉ FUE ESO, POTTER?! –Bramó Lily una vez que se introdujeron en la Casa de los Gritos-  
-. Lo siento…  
-. Por qué lo hiciste, James? –Lily le hizo mirarle a los ojos cuando le movió, delicadamente, su rostro con la mano-  
-. No pude soportarlo, Lil…  
-. Soportar qué? –Lily preguntó con voz tierna-  
-. Eso!, te vi con él y… No pude pensar en más nada que alejarte de ese…  
-. Allan McKinnon es como mi hermano, James… -Ella suspiró-  
-. No puedo… No soporto la idea de que andes con otros que no sean yo…  
-. Ni siquiera con Sirius y Remus?  
-. Eso es diferente… Ellos son mis hermanos!!!  
-. Al igual que Allan para mi… Además, el está loco por Weaver…  
-. Y yo por ti!!! –Exclamó James sin pensar-, no lo ves, Lily!!!, desde que te vi… No dejo de pensar en ti… En tu cabello, en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa… En tu forma de ser… Lily, por Merlín… Yo…

Lily sonrió, a la par en que su rostro se ponía tan rojo como un tomate a medida que seguía oyendo lo que James decía, a la par en que le daba el ramo de flores medianamente maltrecho

-. Lil… Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti… Te amo, Lily Evans!

Antes de permitir que James continuase, la pelirroja lo abrazó, y todavía sosteniendo el ramo que le había, selló sus labios con los de James

El joven Potter al principio se quedó tieso, pero en menos de un segundo, correspondió al beso que la pelirroja le había dado…

Todo alrededor no importaba… Ambos seguían en su lugar, besándose… Pero pronto, ambos dejaron de besarse suave e inocentemente, y se empezaron a besar con mayor intensidad… Los corazones de ellos latían como uno solo, una gran chispa les recorría, el oxígeno se consumía… Pero nada importaba… Ambos estaban aprovechando el tiempo que habían perdido

-. Yo también te amo –Confesó en un susurro la pelirroja-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, orgullosos y felices, para luego volver a besarse. Sin embargo, ese beso fue más corto, porque de pronto, Lily se separó de golpe y le miró como si no creyese lo que viese, y James sonrió

-. Qué? –Preguntó con esa sonrisa divertida, aunque con una gran angustia en su corazón, temiendo que ella se hubiese retractado-  
-. Tu no debías estar cumpliendo un castigo…

Como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte porrazo en la cara, James la miró con expresión de pánico… Estaba seguro de que la profesora McGonagall no tardaría en matarle. Lily Evans, entretanto, se echó a reír, divertida

-. Te divierte que tu novio vaya a morir pronto?!!!! –Preguntó James, histérico-  
-. Ay, James… -Lily sonrió, dándole un pico-, vamos a Hogwarts… Creo que se como salvarte el pellejo…  
-. Qué haría sin ti! –James la volvió a besar apasionadamente, y Lily no ofreció resistencia-, vamos!!!

Y sin más, James se dirigió al pasillo secreto, pero el hecho de que la pelirroja se hubiera detenido abruptamente no ayudó, por lo que se volvió

-. No pienso entrar en ese túnel!!!, está lleno de telarañas… James!!!  
-. No te preocupes, Lily… Recuerdas que Mel y Remus lo limpiaron ayer?  
-. Ah… Vamos entonces!!! –Lily sonaba más tranquila-

Tras echar una risotada alegre y recibir un apretón enfadado de parte de su novia, James se enserió y se puso a gatear en el túnel, seguido de una pelirroja un tanto nerviosa, porque lo cierto es que, desde que Hagrid le había presentado a Aragog y familia, les tenía miedo a las arañas

Lupin limpiaba, obviamente con fastidio, cuando vio una sombra deslizarse a su lado… Le miró, molesto… James Potter solo pudo sonreír a modo de disculpa

-. Yo…  
-. Qué pasó, James?  
-. Lily y yo tuvimos una pelea…  
-. Por qué?  
-. Ehm… Digamos que el pobre de Allan no se me acercará en unos cuantos días, y mucho menos a Lily  
-. Te refieres a McKinnon?, el "hermano" de Lily…  
-. Gracia a él, somos novios –Asintió James como quien no desea la cosa-  
-. Oí bien?!!! –Exclamó Remus, perplejo-  
-. Si tan mala audición tienes, Remus –Dijo James, falsamente molesto-, te puedo limpiar el oído…  
-. Felicidades!!!

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, pero James, sin poder evitar la emoción, le dio un abrazo (Varonil!!!) y se separó de él, sonriente

-. Nunca lo hubiera creído…  
-. Tu!!!, hasta que te dignas a volver!!! –Exclamó Filch-  
-. McGonnagall no ha venido desde que me mandó… Puedo decirle que te encontré camino allá y te traje…  
-. De esa no se escapan!! –Filch rió como maniaco-  
-. Perfecto –James asintió-, Filch…  
-. Qué? –El sonreía burlesco-  
-. Obliviate!!!

McGonagall entró a la Sala de Trofeos, acompañada por Lily, y cuando entró, pudo ver a James y a Remus charlar como si nada mientras limpiaban los trofeos

-. Señor Potter –McGonagall le llamó-  
-. Si?  
-. Me enteré de que usted tuvo un castigo con la señorita Evans…  
-. Si –Afirmó James, sonriendo ampliamente-  
-. Tengo entendido que por eso llegó un poco tarde…  
-. Si, profesora McGonagall!! –Afirmó Remus con una sonrisa-, de hecho, me lo encontré mientras venía, así que me lo traje conmigo…  
-. Filch?  
-. Ellos dicen la verdad… Por desgracia –Afirmó Filch, con la mirada perdida-  
-. Bien… A propósito, caballeros, dama… -McGonagall sonrió- el señor Black está recuperando la conciencia  
-. Qué?!!! –James, Remus y Lily dieron un bote al oír eso, emocionados-  
-. Podemos verlo? –Exclamó Remus, esperanzado-  
-. Les levanto el castigo

Lily, James y Remus alabaron a la profesora, para luego echarse a correr y perderse en los pasillos, en dirección a la enfermería

Sin embargo, mientras corrían, James Potter chocó contra Marli, que le dirigió una mirada asesina que habría hecho temblar al más valiente, pero él, tan feliz como estaba porque Sirius pronto despertaría, no le prestó mucha atención

-. Lo siento, Marli… Es que… Sirius está… Luego hablamos!!!

Y sin más, echó a correr, dejando atrás a Mel y a Marli, que intercambiaron miradas de emoción, para luego unirse a la carrera, sin importarles a quiénes atropellaban o qué estrago cometían… En ese preciso instante, Sirius Black era lo más importante del mundo

James fue el primero en llegar ante la camilla de Sirius, que, como siempre, estaba coqueteando, esta vez con Madame Pomfrey. A su lado, Lily llegó, y le sonrió a Sirius, para luego apretar la mano de James en señal de apoyo y cariño, a la par en que no tardaban en llegar Remus y Mel.

-. Sirius!!!  
-. Estás bien?  
-. Te extrañé, Padfoot!!!  
-. Sirius!!  
-. BASTA!!! –Exclamó Pomfrey-, no ven que lo estoy atendiendo… En cinco minutos les llamo, pero ahora… Fuera!!!

Marli, sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de retirarse, pues ella observaba desde la puerta de la enfermería, con mirada triste y ausente, mientras luchaba porque sus lágrimas no se cayesen otra vez… Sirius…

Sirius, mientras veía a sus amigos irse, sintió una punzada al ver que Marli era la única que no había ido a verle… Esperaba que, tras lo que había hecho, ella hubiera sido la primera en llegar, ya fuera para regañarle o para agradecerle… O simplemente, para hacerle compañía… Pero no… Simplemente no había ido… Quizá era mucho pedir que cambiase eso, debido a la aversión que ella le tenía. Suspiró mientras Pomfrey seguía revisándole

**To be continued **

Ya sé... Ya sé... Sé que me van a querer matar por lo que he hecho... Toda la espera, y para colmo, hacer sentir mal al pobre Siriusin... Pero todo eso es parte del plan!!!, prometo que al final no se sentirá tan mal (Lo juro U), y estoy segura de que esta vez no me tardaré más de un mes en publicar el siguiente capitulo!!!

A todos, lamento la tardanza, un gran saludo y besos... Gracias por la paciencia


	13. Recuerdos borrosos

La autora come un chocolate Crunch con caramelo (Mmmm!!!, me compré una tonelada de estos en Margarita xD) frente al PC, aunque, de cuando en cuando, no puede evitar mirar atrás con recelo... Ahora tiene internet en el cuarto (Al fin la bruja de su hermana no le quitará la PC en un dos por tres xD) y una nueva computadora que le ahorra horas intentando escribir porque las teclas se atascan (Wiii!!!, perdonen, no soy presumida, es que tengo tantas ganas de notificar la noticia xD!!!), pero tiene el problema de que su madre la vea comiendo sobre la PC (No lo soporta ¬¬)

Mientras disfruta la barra, su mamá entra con más sigilo que Severus Snape (Si, soy adivina ¬¬, lo malo es que no me dio tiempo de ocultar la barra) y me grita con un "Bu" típico de fantasmas, a lo que yo me sobresalto

-. Mamá!!!  
-. No comas en la computadora!  
-. Pero es que el chocolate me inspira para escribir!  
-. Me importa poco... La PC es nueva y ya la estás ensuciando de chocolate!  
-. Qué?!!!, dónde?!!!!!  
-. Allí! -Apunta mi teclado, dónde no hay nada (Vaya vista microscópica)-  
-. No veo nada!  
-. Pero alli esta!, come lejos de la PC...  
-. Vale... Déjame dar el disclaimer ¬¬  
-. Rápido  
-. Solo Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y algunos profesores son de Rowling, pero el resto es mío... Escribo sin fines de lucro...  
-. Y con ganas de manchar la PC -Mi mamá suena como dolida-  
-. Mamá!!!, es mi disclaimer!  
-. Lo que sea...  
-. Escribo solo para entretenerme, y publico para que ustedes vean la artista que soy (Gratuitamente, desde luego xD)... La trama es totalmente original y mía... No tengo intenciones de plagiar a nadie y este fic es 100 original... Nos vemos!  
-. Ahora, agarras un trapo y limpias el teclado, y luego te vistes para ir al mercado!!!

Hola a todos!!!, tras soportar un rato de órdenes de mi mamá (No siempre es así, es que tiene muchas cosas a la cabeza, pero eso siempre me inspira para los disclaimers xD), al fin pude escribir la historia y responderles los reviews, pero ahora debo irme... Espero sus comentarios para antes de volver cargada de bolsas con cereales y galletas!!!! (Es que adoro que, a la hora de comer, la comida haga crack en mi boca xD), ya hayan leido y disfrutado tanto como yo al escribir este capi. Un beso a todos, y gracias por leer

Judith Malfoy: Amenazas igual que un Malfoy O.o!, o eso o es que he leído demasiados fics del "bando oscuro" (Mero aburrimiento y flojera U)... En este capi Sirius está más alegre (Es que soy "demasiado" compasiva), pero, a la vez, Marli es la que sufre esta vez... Pero este sufrimiento y locura parará pronto!!!, ambos terminarán juntos cuando digan Quidditch por 11357 vez... O quizá antes 8-)... En fin, actualicé prontito, y me alegro de que el capi anterior te haya encantado, porque si fue así, este seguro te gusta más... Es mi favorito xD. Cuidate, un beso!

Yedra Phoenix: Logre cumplir mi palabra!!! xD... En cuanto a James... Tienes toda la razón, pero yo no me había dado cuenta xD, las palabras simplemente brotaron xD, y así termino el capi... Y en cuanto a Sirius, como dije, es un pequeño plan... Este amor tiene que sufrir si quiere evolucionar, pues Marli es demasiado caradura y Sirius tiene un historial que la pone aún más cabezota, pues tiene miedo de resultar herida... No la culpo xD. Pero tranqui, que pronto la oportunidad surgirá de la nada... No puedo esperar a escribir cuando ocurra eso xD, por eso es que no paro de escribir jajajaj. Nos vemos!!!, un beso!

Nellita: Estoy escuchando tu voz de ultratumba amenazándome para escribir pronto este cap xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado este capi, pero, como le dije a Judith Malfoy, si asi fue, ese te va a gustar aún más... Creo que fui muy cruel (En el buen sentido jajaja, todavía me río). En fin, acabé en menos de una semana (Wiii!!, un récord xD) y aquí estoy dejando el cap... Disfrútalo, va dedicado tanto a ti como a las otras, por ser esta vez la voz en mi conciencia que me apresuraban a terminar

**13**

**Recuerdos Borrosos**

Cuando James, Remus, Lily y Mel salieron de la enfermería (A la fuerza) y Madame Pomfrey hubo cerrado con un portazo la puerta, para luego sellarla mágicamente (Cosa que solo Lily supo cuando vio el rayo de un rosa pálido traspasar bajo la puerta), fue que ellos se dieron cuenta de lo mismo que el joven Black se había percatado... ¿Dónde estaba Marleniss Carter?, las más interesadas en eso fueron las chicas

-. ¿Dónde está Marli?, yo juraría que estaba corriendo detrás mío... -Preguntó extrañada la rubia-  
-. No lo sé, pero si se logró quedar adentro, recuerdame felicitarla -Respondió James, un tanto sorprendido-  
-. Voy a buscar a Marli... Después de todo, seguro ustedes quieren pasar un rato a solas con Paddy -Mel replicó, encogiéndose de hombros-  
-. Voy contigo! -Lily se apuntó-

Mel asintió, para luego darle un beso cortito a Remus e irse camino al lago, donde tenía la ligera sospecha de que Marli se estaba ocultando, pero se detuvo al ver que Lily no la seguía, por lo que, un tanto extrañada, se volvió, a tiempo de ver como su amiga jugaba con sus pulgares, nerviosa, a la par en que miraba a James a los ojos... Todavía no se metía la idea de que James era su novio y podía hacer lo que quisiese con él, además de que, a diferencia de cierta rubia, ella tenía más decencia y no era tan lanzada

-. Yo... -Ella sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar-  
-. No te preocupes, Lil...  
-. Es que no estoy acostumbrada!!! -Exclamó Lily-  
-. Qué pasa? -Preguntó Mel, pero los tres la ignoraron olímpicamente: Remus muy divertido con la discusión, Lily y James en lo suyo-  
-. Además... El hecho de que seas tu no ayuda precisamente...  
-. Los rumores no importan, Lily...

Lily sentía como sus mejillas se estaban poniendo de un intenso escarlata, y hubo un instante en que no soportó más y se cubrió las mejillas con las manos, sintiéndolas muy acaloradas por la verguenza... Odiaba no ser tan despreocupada como Mel en ese instante

-. Te ayudo? -James sonrió-  
-. Yo... Este... -Las mejillas de Lily se coloraron aún más- bueno...

Remus. obviamente, se reía silenciosamente, mientras que Mel, con el ceño fruncido, seguía observándoles, sin saber que si seguía haciéndolo, iba a quedar marcada de por vida (NConciencia: No seas tan dramática!!!), a la par en que James, con cierto nerviosismo, pues la verdad es que el estado de Lily era facilmente contagioso, y ya había puesto histéricos no solo a James, sino a Mel, que estaba decidida a no quitar la mirada, y a Remus, que estaba ansioso de confirmar las palabras del joven Potter

Mientras unos pocos trausentes también se detenían a mirar con curiosidad la escena, James rodeó suavemente con sus manos la cintura de Lily, para luego acercar su rostro tan solo unos centímentros al de Lily... No pensaba hacer todo el trabajo. La pelirroja, sin embargo, cuando sintió el contacto de James en público, por primera vez, se sintió más segura y, con una sonrisita, quitó sus manos del rostro, que estaba tan rojo como una manzana, para luego rodear el cuello del joven Potter y animarse a separar la distancia que les separaba (NA: Pánico escénico superado de un tirón!!! xD)

Desde luego, no es necesario decir que el beso fue tierno, lleno de amor, cariño y, sin poder evitarse, pasión, de forma que Mel se sintió asqueada. Ni ella besaba a Remus así (NA: Cof, cof), y el parecía compartir su opinión

Entretanto, los pocos alumnos que contemplaban la escena se quedaron boquiabiertos y frotaron sus ojos millones de veces, intentando asegurarse de que era verdad que los enemigos declarados se estaban besando, y la primera en pegar el grito al cielo fue, desde luego, fue Edna Jolie, quien, al sufrir tal síncope, cayó desmayada al instante, y su grito, tan aterrador, bastó para que James y Lily se separasen, asustados.

No es necesario decir que Lily Evans se sonrojó aún más, y más que una manzana, parecía ser un fuego ardiente, y casi se podía ver el humo salir de su cabeza, mientras que James tomó de forma un tanto posesiva a Lily, que lejos de rechazar su contacto, le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa, que se veía relucientemente blanca a traves de su rostro mortalmente rojo, mientras que Remus y Mel se reían ante la cara de todo el mundo, nadie se acordaba de Jolie (NA: Pobrecita!)

-. Mmmm... Lily, ahora si estás disponible? -Preguntó una alegre pero socarrona voz-  
-. De qué hablas, Mel? -Lily la miró, desconcertada-  
-. Ya sabes, Marli...

Y de pronto, un bombillo se encendió en su cabeza y le recordó porque tenían que buscarla... Para dejar a James y a Remus a solas con el amigo de su alma, y de paso, averiguar la respuesta a las preguntas que Sirius se había hecho

-. Oh!!!, James... Lo siento, pero... Debemos encontrar a Marli...  
-, Tan pronto?!!! -Preguntó infantilmente James, provocando una sonrisa dulce de parte de Lily y dos sonrisas divertidas de parte de Remus y Mel-  
-. Si, James... Pero te prometo que te lo compensaré  
-. Ah, si? -Preguntó James con un tono muy arrogante y seductor. Lily rió divertida, ya sentía como el rojo se estaba yendo de su rostro- cómo?  
-. Pues... -Lily se acercó a su rostro, solo un centímetro los separaba-, ya lo verás

Y sin más, con una sonrisa pícara y divertida, le dio la espalda ante un todavía confundido y aún más perplejo público, mientras una divertida Mel la seguía, dejando así a sus novios, uno indignado y el otro igual de divertido que las dos

-. "Ya lo verás" -Imitó James con una voz aguda, para nada similar a la de Lily- qué quiso decir con eso, Moony?!!!!! -Exclamó desesperado-  
-. Nada malo, James -Respondió Remus con una conciliadora pero divertida sonrisa- solo que te tiene una muy buena sorpresa...  
-. En serio?!!! -James parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo. Remus asintió divertido-

Lily Evans, entretanto, le contaba todo lo ocurrido a Mel mientras iban camino hacia el lago, dónde sospechaban que estaría Marleniss, comiéndose los dulces que la rubia y ella habían comprado en su corto paseo a Hogsmeade

-. Y McGonagall no le impuso castigo!!!  
-. No es justo!!!  
-. Mel... Pero yo creía que tu estabas feliz con Remus... O sea...  
-. No es eso... -Mel tenía los brazos cruzados y los labios en una mueca de tristeza- Remsie lo hizo todo solo y James no hizo nada!!! -Exclamó indignada, con el semblante todavía triste-

La pelirroja no pudo evitar echarse a reír... Mel era demasiado inocente, pero su risa se detuvo al ver a Marli recostada a la sombra de un árbol, comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate rosado, mientras, con su mano libre, dominaba su varita y hacía surgir de ella diferentes figuras con chispas blancas y azules, todavía sin percatarse de que era observada por sus dos anonadas amigas

-. Marli?!!! -Exclamaron, y corrieron a acompañarla-

Marleniss, entretanto, sonrió débilmente, casi sin ganas. Se notaba, por el escaso rimel que tenía corrido, que había estado llorando. Mel le arrancó la varita de la mano (NA: No quería que cometiese algún delito con ella), de forma que su última figura, un gato, se desvaneció en el acto, mientras que Lily no tardó en rodearla (No sin antes darle una mirada de deseo al chocolate) con su brazo y sonreírle

-. Estás bien? -Preguntó Mel con una voz inocente. Siempre la empleaba cuando una de ellas estaba mal, puesto que siempre lograba arrancarles una sonrisa. Esa vez no fue la excepción, pues Marli sonrió de forma más amplia-  
-. Si  
-. Qué pasó con Siri Poo? -Preguntó Mel, con una sonrisa medio burlona-  
-. Cállate -Marli rodó los ojos, fastidiada-  
-. Pensábamos que tu serías la primera en llegar...  
-. Debería haberlo sido? -Las chicas se percataron de que en su voz había un pequeño rastro de culpa-  
-. Si -Asintió Lily con una sonrisa comprensiva-  
-. Por qué?  
-. Déjame pensar... -Comenzó Mel con voz socarrona, pero luego se puso seria- quizá porque hace días nos confesaste que te mueres por Sirius Black, quizá porque el casi muere por ti, quizá porque tu también le gustas, quizá porque son el uno para el otro...  
-. Si... Ya entendí tu punto, Mel... Pero eso solo ocurrirá el día en que Lily me diga que es novia de Potter...  
-. James -Corrigió Lily con una sonrisa soñadora-  
-. Estás segura? -Mel preguntó, con la voz más seria que antes y ocultando una gigantesca sonrisa divertida-  
-. Totalmente -Dijo Marli-, palabra de honor...  
-. Bien... Lil, cuéntale las buenas nuevas

Lily Evans le dirigió una mirada asesina a la par en que se volvía a sonrojar, mientras que Marli giró su cuello hacía la pelirroja tan rápidamente que los sintió crujir, para luego mirarla con curiosidad

-. Pues... Estoy saliendo con James Potter... Hoy nos hicimos novios...  
-. Te voy a matar!!!

Antes de que la pelirroja hubiese podido hacer nada, mientras Melinda Warrick se reía alegremente y una Marli en miniatura se dirigía a ellas, la mayor de las Carter se abalanzó contra su mejor amiga y empezó a estrangularla a la par en que le decía un montón de palabras con voz asesina, amenazas y cosas del estilo que suele hacer uno cuando está molesto con su mejor amigo por una muy mala pasada

-. Me caes mal!!!  
-. Marlitaaaa!!!  
-. Qué? -Preguntó malhumorada la chica-  
-. Te enteraste de lo de Lilsie y Jamsie Poo?

Como respuesta, Marleniss Carter dejó en paz a su amiga y se abalanzó contra su hermana menor, que al prever sus intenciones, echó a todo correr hacia el castillo, dónde se creía segura, seguida de su hermana mayor, que, sorprendentemente, no era tan rápida

Lily, entretanto, se frotaba el cuello, adolorida, mientras en su mente cruzaban un montón de palabrotas que no dejaba escapar, a la par en que Mel sonreía, algo incómoda ante su mirada asesina, para luego levantarse y sacudirse el abrigo, que se había llenado de unas pocas ramitas. La pelirroja la imitó, algo adolorida

-. Crees que Marli se de cuenta de que no logrará matar a Anny sin su varita? -Preguntó con voz inocente Mel, balanceando su varita con una sonrisa divertida-  
-. La matará como casi lo iba haciendo conmigo... -Respondió la pelirroja con voz rencorosa-  
-. Vamos al castillo!!!, y llevemos las cosas de Marli  
-. Vale -Aceptó Lily, para luego, mientras las dos llevaban unas bolsas, ir al castillo-

James y Remus, sin embargo, al fin habían podido entrar a la enfermería, y se hallaban sentados en la cama de Sirius (Claro que Poppy no lo sabía, sino, los hubiera matado) y hablaban animadamente con él, todavía sin darle las buenas nuevas

-. A propósito, hablando de novias... -James comentó-  
-. Si? -Preguntó Sirius, interesado-  
-. A que no adivinas quién es mi nueva novia?  
-. Déjame intentarlo -Sirius sonrió con picardía-, la tal Rita Klaus?  
-. Sirius!!!!!!! -Le reclamaron James y Remus, el primero indignado y el segundo divertido-  
-. Perdona... Solo quería bromear... Aqui nadie tiene sentido del humor...  
-. Es verdad... Creo que lo olvidaron porque hace años que no hacemos nada -Comentó James, pensativo-  
-. Si -Sirius le apoyó-  
-. Ya luego pensaremos en eso, chicos... Sobre todo en cómo nos vengaremos de Malfoy y Pandilla...  
-. Si!!! -Apoyó Sirius-  
-. Peeero -Remus añadió-  
-. No seas aguafiestas, Remus...  
-. James... -Remus ignoró al anteojudo- explícale a Sirius porqué no tendrás problemas en convencer a Lily de que nos permita hacerlo

Y ante esa mención, James Potter sonrió como nunca, a lo que Sirius frunció el ceño, curioso, mientras Remus Lupin contenía una alegre carcajada, pero antes de que el joven Black, impaciente por la espera, apresurase a su mejor amigo a contarle la noticia, de la que no sospechaba nada, entraron una rubia y una pelirroja que hicieron sonreír tanto al lobito como al ciervo

-. Remus!!! -Exclamó Mel, abrazándolo y dándole un empalagoso beso, de forma que Sirius rodó los ojos, James hizo una mueca de asco y Lily sonrió con ternura-  
-. Chicos... Son muy empalagosos -Lily acudió al rescate de su novio-  
-. Mira quiénes hablan, Remus!!! -Soltó con diversión Mel-

A ese comentario, Remus y Mel soltaron una alegre carcajada, James les miró reprobativo y Lily Evans se volvió a sonrojar, mientras que Sirius estaba formulándose unas muy erradas y malpensadas teorías (NA: Sin comentarios!!!, si quieren preguntas, hablen con Black!)

-. Qué pasó?  
-. Ya verás... -James sonrió-, Lils, podemos gastarles una broma a Malfoy y a...  
-. No -Replicó secamente, olvidándose del beso que le iba a dar-  
-. Lil!!!, es por lo que le hicieron a Sirius!  
-. No  
-. Le diré a McGonagall lo de Jolie y lo de la broma a los...  
-. Hazlo... No te creerá -Dijo Lily con seguridad-  
-. Lily...  
-. Deja que lo hagan, Lils... Se lo merecen...  
-. Yo...  
-. Liiiiiiiiil!!! -James la miró con ojos de ciervo degollado-  
-. Tengo que pensarlo -Lily comentó-  
-. Y si... -James comenzó a murmurar algo al oído de Lily, de forma que esa se sonrojó de forma violenta-  
-. No serías capaz...! -Exclamó débilmente-  
-. Quieres arriesgarte?  
-. No por nada soy una Gryffindor... Además, quiero verte hacerlo... -Dijo Lily, no sonaba muy satisfecha-, solo necesito una excusa  
-. Lily, por favor!!!!!!

Lily Evans miró con firmeza a sus ojos, decidida a negarse, pero luego una vocecilla en su interior le hizo razonar, principalmente por el deseo que irradiaban sus ojos. Un rotundo "no" se quedó colgado en su garganta, y pensó en todo lo que le había dicho, más lo que Marli le había contado... Que quería venganza hacia los Slytherin... Le miró

-. Solo una broma, Potter... Y más les vale que sea original porque sino no podrán volver a hacer más!!! -Amenazó-

James Potter no pudo controlar un impulso y la besó. Ante los atónitos ojos de Sirius, la pelirroja le respondió felizmente. ¿En qué clase de mundo bizarro había ido a parar, en el cual Lily aceptaba las bromas, estaba de novia con James, y tanto Remus como Mel, horas antes de que despertase, habían estado hablando hacerca de tener una casa con Feng Sui de la Casa de los Gritos

-. Momento, momento!!!, tengo una pregunta! -Exclamó Sirius-  
-. Qué? -Preguntó Lily tras interrumpir su empalagoso beso con James-  
-. Porque me parece que tanto Mel como Remus hablaban de tener una casa con Feng Shui tipo Casa de los Gritos?, y porque me parece que hablaban como si acabasen de...  
-. Cállate, Sirius!!! -Exclamaron Mel y Remus, sonrojados-

Precisamente, esa mañana, antes de ir a comprar el trago que Mel quería en Hogsmeade, se detuvieron allí y estuvieron comentando lo que habían comentado la noche anterior (Que no había sido nada inocente, como tanto se habían empeñado en hacerles creer), para luego ambos acordarse de que Remus estaba castigado gracias a la estupidez innata de Sirius, como había dicho la rubia

-. Me llamaste estúpido!!!

Melinda Warrick sonrió a modo de disculpa, mientras que James y Lily les miraban inquisidores y Remus se rascaba la nuca, nervioso, mientras Sirius, a modo de venganza, les contaba lo que recordaba haber oído

Ninguno se percató de que en la entrada de la enfermería, más pálida que un fantasma ante la posible amenaza de que Sirius recordase todo lo de la noche anterior, se encontraba Marleniss Carter, sin siquiera moverse, como si hubiera visto un basílico a través de una ventana o algo del estilo, mientras en su mente cruzaba el mismo pensamiento, una y otra vez... "Y si recuerda todo lo que pasó?"

Al instante, Marleniss Carter suspiró y hizo algo digno de un Gryffindor. Entró con paso neutral y firme a la enfermería, a lo que Sirius sonrió como nunca (NA: Verdad que no se le nota que la quiere?), logrando que el rostro de Marli volviese a recuperar el color que había perdido y le dirigiese su típica mirada asesina, lo que hizo que Sirius sintiese una punzada de dolor en las mariposas de su estómago... "Ni siquiera en este mundo bizarro esto cambia"

-. Marli!!! -Sonrió... Al menos había ido-  
-. B... Sirius -Marli hizo un gesto cordial con la cabeza. Mel y Lily intercambiaron miradas, comprendiendo, o pensando, que quizá ella todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión de que tendría que confesársele tan pronto-  
-. Mel!, te tengo una historia verdaderamente graciosa, sabes... -Ella de pronto le sonrió con cinismo-, estaba persiguiendo a Anny... Y no pude matarla... Sabes por qué?  
-. Porque no tenías tu varita? -Preguntó con inocencia Mel-

Antes de que Marli estallase, tan peligrosa como se veía en ese instante, Melinda Warrick le devolvió su varita, a lo que ella la tomó y le sonrió con amabilidad, para luego mirar como todos la veían como un bicho raro, salvo Mel, que sonreía de forma consoladora y Lily parecía animarla con su mirada. Sirius era el único que la miraba como siempre. Con una mordaz sonrisa y su mirada tan reluciente pero compresiva... "NO!, no voy a pensar en él... Debo... Es un Marauder!" pensó, mientras le miraba con frialdad

-. Bueno... Debo volver a intentar cazar a Anny... Chicos, Lils, Mel...

Y sin más, les dio la espalda, y todos la siguieron con la mirada, que la quemaban en la nuca, pero no se volteó sino hasta hallarse en el umbral de la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, miró a los ojos de Sirius, que parecieron brillar de felicidad.

-. Gracias -Agradeció con una sonrisa escueta-

Tras eso, se giró rápidamente por sobre sus talones y se marchó rápidamente, mientras no dejaba de sentir como su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho, urgiéndole volver y confensársele a lo grande, pero el oír como el rumor de la pareja Lily Evans - James Potter se difundía en los pasillos, la hizo mantenerse firme, mientras, con una sonrisa divertida pero con un rastro de tristeza, pensaba que ya Hogwarts había tenido demasiados sobresaltos por ese día... Quizá debía esperar a que las ex fanáticas de James, que se confabulaban contra Lily en ese preciso instante, se calmasen... Lo último que necesitaban eran a dos hordas de mujeres furiosas por dos tipos totalmente diferentes

-. Marli, querida! -La Señiora Gorda le sonrió amablemente, pero se preocupó al ver sus ojos enrojecidos-, estás bien?  
-. Si... Potter es nuestro rey -Marli asintió-  
-. Correcto, cariño...

Tras eso, Marleniss Carter subió rápidamente hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, dónde se encerró en el baño y se dejó caer por la puerta, hasta quedar recostada en la misma, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del baño... Todo lo que pensaba giraba en torno a Sirius... Sirius recordaría?, Cómo reaccionaría?, Qué debía hacer?... De pronto, miró su varita, y nuevamente, volvió a hacer aparecer figuras de ella...

-. Arj!, rayos! -Exclamó al cabo de un largo rato, y un pequeño perro plateado (Había creado un patronus) se desvaneció al instante- en qué me metí?!!!

En su interior, tenía una gran necesidad de que alguien le diese un buen bofetón, con lo idiotizada que se sentía... Necesitaba ayuda... Necesitaba a un experto en su relación, pero su padre no era nada bueno para esos consejos, su madre, entretanto, estaba segura de que le daría un consejo de lo más ridículo, Anny no era muy útil, Lily y Mel actuarían de cupido, Remus... Pues no confiaba en que él la comprendiese tanto, tenía la sensación de que haría lo mismo que Lily, pero con una mezcla de su madre... Y de pronto, decidió que hablaría con James (NA: Estás loca?, por qué?!!!)(Conciencia: Solo tu lo sabes ¬¬)

Sirius, entretanto, ya se sentía mejor en lo que respectaba a Marli, y seguía recuperando recuerdos de lo que había pasado en sus dos días estando inconsciente, mientras que Lily y Mel ya se habían ido con Remus para el lago, según habían dicho, a "pescar", dejandole solo con James

-. No crees que Marli estaba algo rara?  
-. Si, creo -James sonrió-  
-. Por qué será... -Sirius se toqueteaba la barbilla, meditando. James se rió, ese gesto le había recordado a su abuelo meditándo acerca de dónde estaba su abuela, Eli Potter- qué?  
-. Nada -James sonrió- qué piensas de Marli?  
-. Es buena persona, pero demasiado amarga... A veces pienso que haría buena pareja con Quejicus...  
-. Que no te oiga decir eso!!! -James rió divertido-  
-. Crees que yo le guste? -Preguntó Sirius-  
-. Padfoot!!, si tu le gustas a todo el mundo... Menos a mi Lilsie, claro está...  
-. No has cambiado para nada, Prongs -Sirius sonrió, pero luego le miró serio-, James... En serio... Crees que le guste?  
-. Si -James respondió con una sonrisa sincera-  
-. Qué debo hacer con ella?  
-. No lo sé... Pero hasta ahora, vas muy bien -James sonrió-  
-. Créeme que eso me ha dolido más que la cruciatus

Ambos se echaron a reír alegremente, pero la risa de los dos se interrumpió cuando vieron que una Marleniss bastante tímida entraba... Si, la pregunta de Sirius estaba confirmada... Algo le estaba pasando, y fuera lo que fuera, era grave

-. James... Puedo hablar contigo?  
-. Claro... Nos vemos luego, Padfoot

Y sin más, ambos se guiñaron el ojo, para luego el joven Potter marcharse con Marli hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a Sirius bastante solo y aburrido, aunque a este, de vez en cuando, le asaltaba una imagen que no sabía si considerar perturbadora o agradable, pero lo cierto es que, pese a que su estómago se removía asquerosamente, le agradaba pensar en eso...

**To be continued**

No quiero, no quiero!!!, no quiero que el final llegue xD... Me falta poco para acabar el fic :(, y yo que me divertía tanto escribiéndolo xD, pero, por mis cálculos, me parece que faltan tres, y al ritmo en que tacleo esto, me parece que pronto llegará... Y no quiero!!!

En fin, ahora que recobro la compostura tras mi pequeña... Rabieta?, yo debo irme... Supuestamente, voy a hacer mercado con mi mamá, pero en realidad, voy a aprovechar para que me compre unos cereales... Últimamente me provocan cosas crocantes... Pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero poner, antes de irme, es esto:

1: Anny será perdonada?  
2: Cómo reaccionará el Club De Fans No Oficial De James Potter contra Lily Evans?  
3: Lily Evans... Cómo se defenderá?  
4: Remus y Mel llevarán su relación al "siguiente nivel" (Por así decirlo xD)  
5: Qué es lo que Sirius está viendo?  
6: Qué le aconsejará James a Marli?  
7: Sirius y Marli tendrán la tan esperada cita?  
8: Black recordará?, si es así... Qué hará Black cuando recuerde?

Tan, tan, tan... Todo esto en el próximo capitulo xD... Y, a propósito, para los que se pregunten por Edna, sigue en el pasillo... La pobre si que es importante... No, vale, en serio, Poppy se la encontró y se la llevó para dentro (Pobre Poppy, no tiene descanso xD)

Nos vemos pronto!!!, Besos y saludos!


End file.
